I Coulda Been Your Cellmate
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: Finding love is hard. Finding it in lockup is hilarious. M for very mature themes/language/situations. (COMPLETE)
1. Day Damn One

**_I'm back with a new story. It's only 15 chapters but it has a sequel. I had this idea for a while and I got sick of thinking about it so I wrote it down. It's similar to Hell to the No but if things had taken a different turn. A lot of things that I wrote for Hell to the No (after it "ends" before my phone was destroyed) ends up in this story. It also mirrors That's Just Not Me. I wanted it to be similar to my other stories but also a story into its own._**

 ** _Anyway, I hope you like it. Please review! Hopefully you enjoy and welcome to I Coulda Been Your Cellmate._**

 ** _P.S. the title is from Mo'Nique's Netflix comedy special of the same name. She curses a lot but it is funny. Check it out!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes: POV

My name is Mercedes Catherine Taylor-Jones, Mercy to my family and Honey to the entirety of Sylvester's Juvenile Corrections Facility. Yeah, I'm in lockup.

Let me explain…

Actually I can't. I'm bad. Well bad lite. It's not like it was my bright idea that landed us in pseudo jail.

Us is my brothers and sisters. Mikey, Lucy, Marcy and Mal. We're not all biologically related but we've been family friends since we were three and it's always been us. But there's more. There's Laura, Marc and Maddie, too. Marc and Marcy are my bio sibs. Laura and Lucy are sisters and Mikey, Mal and Maddie are sibs.

Laura is twenty, Marc is nineteen, Mikey, Lucy and I are sixteen, Marcy and Mal are fifteen and Maddie is ten.

We're Fabanges. The F-A-B from Fabray (Laura and Lucy), the A-N-G from Chang (Mikey, Mal and Maddie) and the E-S from Jones (us). Our parents were university mates and reconnected when Mikey, Lucy and I went to preschool. It was really serendipitous.

All of our parents are foreigners. The Changs are Michael the third and Jeanette. They're Japanese (although from two different parts of Japan). The Fabrays are Russell and Judy. Russell is British and Judy is Swedish. My parents are mixed. My daddy is Marcus Jr. and his father is German and his mother is Native American. My momma is Rose and her father is African American and her mother is Italian.

I'm totally mixed.

So you see how foreign they are, right? They came to America for university to escape their parents but went back home after. They lost touch with each other for years until that fateful day when we finally met each other.

Which is weird because for one reason or another we all ended up in the United States in 1997. Laura was born in Sweden, Marc was born in Germany, Mikey was born in Japan, I was born in France, Lucy was born in England, Marcy was born in Ireland and Mal was born in Japan. Maddie was born in Japan, too but she was born way after we met.

See how weird and convulsed it is?

And to think it wouldn't even be an us if demonic Marcy hadn't blown up my best friend before preschool. My best friend was a stuffed rabbit named Mr. Sniffles.

He was my only true friend when I was two. My family wasn't all together when I was younger. After Marcy was born, Daddy took Marc back to Germany with him. He wasn't interested in another daughter. He'd been hoping against hope that it was another boy but no such luck. So he left.

Momma took Marcy and me to Greece, where she'd been most of her pregnancy. She left us there and went back to Italy so her mom could baby her. We stayed in Greece until just before my second birthday.

Grandmom got sick of being a mother (I was surprised she lasted so long) and Momma came back for us. Or rather me. For some reason, Momma only took me. She sent Marcy to the convent that she was born in and took me to Paris.

We lived there for another year and something happened. I don't know if my parents wanted to be together or if they were forced but Daddy and Marc came to America. Momma and I came, too but then Daddy wanted to know where his other child was.

Momma said that she was in Ireland so Daddy made her go get her. That was only the third time I'd ever seen Marc.

We were in a hotel and he took me all over to show me different things and we ate chocolate ice cream in the dining room. It was the most fun I'd had in a while.

Momma came back a couple days later with Marcy. And we were all together. Five strangers.

One day I was looking for Mr. Sniffles a couple days after we moved into our new house and I just happened to look outside. There was an explosion.

Bits of white fluff and fur rained down. It became quite clear that it was pieces of Mr. Sniffles. I cried for days and didn't talk to Marcy for just as long.

When I went to preschool, I was so sad. I was an extremely shy child and was terrified of going to school. Now I was alone.

I knew I needed a friend so I looked around for someone who didn't look so scary. There was a blonde girl that had a group of people around her. I couldn't imagine having so much attention.

I looked over people and discounted them before my eyes alit upon a boy sitting in a corner by himself, playing with blocks. I walked over to him and watched him as he built a squat tower.

He looked up at me with sweet brown eyes. I smiled and waved and told him my name was Mercedes Catherine and I wanted to be his friend.

He blinked at me.

So I repeated it in Italian. I only knew two languages; French and Italian so I figured he'd know one of them.

He said what I know now to be the Japanese word for "what?".

Since I obviously didn't understand him, I sat across from him and started putting blocks on top of his. He stared at me for the longest time before he joined me.

It was nice until a shadow fell over us. We looked up and saw the little blonde girl that had the group around her. She put her hands on her hips and said something we didn't know a thing about.

She must have realized we couldn't understand her before she switched to French. "My name is Lucille. We're friends now."

My mouth had fallen open. I was beyond shocked by her brazenness. I looked at my new friend and he looked at me so confused.

A teacher came by all smiles and told us each other's names in our native tongues. Then she said it in English. They were supposed to teach us English.

We spent the rest of the day together but by lunch time, we'd decided that we were going to be friends.

We went out to our parents, who each took us to school for the first day, even though we had nannies and told them about our friends. That's when they realized they knew each other. We met up that Saturday and the rest is history.

Our entire families combined and we spend time with each other all the time. It came in handy because it gave our parents a chance to dump us on more people. It's not like they ever wanted to be bothered with us.

They don't even visit us in this hellhole.

I was telling you why we were here. That's a not so funny story. Most of our family is either famous or in the mafia. No joke. We're the family that when we do it, we do it well. We're singers and artists and models and killers. It's a hard balance to strike.

No, being in the mafia is not what landed us in here. Not really. We usually are good at doing stuff and not getting caught. With five thousand plus in our family, you have to have a specialty to stand out. We thought robbing banks would be our specialty.

I wish I was making this up.

We've been robbing banks since I was thirteen. We're really good at it. We'd hire a bunch of people, plan every detail, get in, get out then dispose of the help like the Joker did in the Dark Knight. It was really simple.

And with Marcy leading us, it was fool-proof. The girl has a gift. She is easily the next in line to become don when Grandfather dies. She always has a plan, a backup plan and a backup plan for that backup plan. She doesn't leave anything to chance.

She cautious but fearless. She doesn't blink in the eye of danger and she's stealthy. Literally she makes no noise. We always call her a ninja because she's always sneaking up on us.

She knows how to lead and she doesn't play. When she says something, it's fact. Unlike me, she's bad. My name is Honey for a reason. I'm sweet. I know that. I really don't like killing people. I try to avoid it if I can.

Not Marcy. Her first instinct is to dispose of any loose end, permanently. She's a weapons expert that likes to use them. Her first answer to any question is violence.

Once again, not why we're in here. Actually if we had listened to her, we'd be free. It was actually my fault we got caught.

Ugh! I hate it! I feel so guilty!

I was supposed to make sure everyone was dead before we set an abandoned building on fire after we robbed the last bank.

I went through and I saw someone moving. I felt bad. Like I said, I really hate killing people. So I left him there. I figured the fire would take care of him and left.

Boy, was I wrong. He had the spirit in him because he was not taken care of.

He was recused by firemen and was taken to a hospital. He spilled everything to the police. He didn't know too much but he was unfortunately able to describe our faces to a police sketch artist.

Since we model and act, we're recognized sometimes and guess what? We were recognized! We were questioned but we all held firm. Then we lawyered up.

We were under investigation for six weeks. They searched our stuff but they had no evidence of anything.

We kept a tight lid on it but we were going to be free. Except Maddie found some of the money that had the pink residue on it and spent it.

It was circumstantial evidence at best but the judge wanted to throw the book at us. We had the one judge in Lima that wasn't corrupt.

He at first ordered for us to be deported but since there was so much confusion over where Marcy would go (Ireland or Greece, turns out she's a Greek citizen), he ordered for us to come here until we turn eighteen. If we're rehabilitated, we go free. If not, we're getting deported.

We all have different birthdays though. Mikey was born in January, Marcy was born in May, I was born in July, Lucy was born in August and Mal was born in October.

It's really bad because Marcy and Mal have kids together. I know I said we were siblings but those two were always going to end up together. They've been having sex since before it was healthy and they got caught. They love their twins though.

Marc and Laura are also together. They're married and have custody of the twins until they get out. We've already been here a year.

But it's not too bad. Sly's is an awful place to be but we've made friends and we see Mikey and Mal every month. They're at Schuester's Detention Center for Boys and the two buildings get together once a month for a stupid dance.

It has bad music, weak punch and stale cookies with the worst decorations but at least we get to see boys.

Some of the guards can be bribed to let us sneak off and have sex during the dance. I like that part because being holed up can make a girl feen.

But it's not like I'm exactly dry. I have a girlfriend. I mean we're not official or anything but we only have sex with each other. Her name is Anna and she's a sweet girl. Blonde, grey eyes and thin. I don't have preferences when it comes to my sexual partners. I like everybody but she's beautiful.

The reason why I'm telling you all about us being on lockdown is because we were getting fresh-meat. Every week saw a new girl or two but once a month it seemed we got a bunch of new girls. This place was constantly a revolving door.

The reason why I cared this time was because Annie was getting a new roommate. Her last one was released recently.

She was extremely excited. She didn't do well alone. It was mostly because of her upbringing. Her parents were really strict and very conservative. When Anna came out, they immediately freaked and had her committed. They paid for her to be here. She can only get out if she swears to love penis only or she turns eighteen.

Her parents are assholes.

Anyway, we were sitting at our table eating lunch (horrid food) when Annie blew in. She ran over to us and sat down happily. "Guess what?!"

Shank (Tina Cohen-Chang) smiled. "What?" Shank was in for stabbing a girl in class. She also had a bad habit of taking things.

I know. Pot, kettle.

Annie squealed. "I'm getting a new roommate!"

"Did the warden tell you what she looked like?" Snix (Santana Lopez) leered. Snix got hauled in for prostitution. She didn't even need the money. Her parents are loaded but she has a thing for sex and thrills.

Britt-Bratt (Brittany S. Pierce) smiled. "Are you trying to cheat on me?" Britt-Bratt was in for the same. They were best friends and fuck-buddies but everyone knew they were in love. Too bad B-B had a man over at Shue's.

Snix smirked. "We ain't official!"

"That's not nice, Snix." Streisand (Rachel Berry) lectured. She was in for sending a girl to a crack house. The family pressed charges and called it a hate crime.

Lucy or Queen Bee rolled her eyes. She and Streisand are girlfriends because they needed to be. They fought constantly and were always at each others throats. Marcy had demanded they screw and stop having oral foreplay. They took her up on it and now we rarely have to hear their mouths. Rarely. "Stay out of it, Streisand."

"I'm a free agent!" Snix rolled her neck. "I does what I want!"

Reagan (Shauna White) giggled. "You know you love B-B, Snix!" Reagan was in for a political riot that got out of hand.

Snix pursed her lips. "Shut up."

"Aww!" Shank teased. "You're in love!"

"I will kick your ass, Girl Chang!"

"Bring it!"

Marcy or Shadow chuckled. "Did the warden tell you anything about this new roommate, Big A?"

"Just that she got caught stealing tequila." Annie shrugged. "She's going to be here tomorrow."

Flip (Felicity Amber) smiled. "You're really excited for this, aren't you?" Flip was in for running away from home a lot. They figured this was the only way for her to stay put.

Annie nodded. "I know her name, too. Eleanor Majors."

Shadow snorted. "Old."

"What was that, Marceline Anne?" Queen raised a brow.

The table laughed.

I turned to Annie. "You want to bring her around?"

"I figure she isn't too bad so she should be around people who can protect her." Annie shrugged.

"So she doesn't fall into the wrong crowd." Shadow deadpanned.

"Yes." Annie narrowed her eyes. "Are you messing with me or are you being serious?"

"70% messing with you, 30% serious."

The other girls giggled as the last member of our group walked up with her tray. "What's going on?" Z (Lauren Zizes) was in for beating her bully to a pulp. It wasn't fair in my opinion but then again, I wasn't the judge.

"I'm getting a new roommate!" Annie squeaked.

"Look at you!"

"Stop teasing me!"

Z laughed. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you."

"So the warden didn't give you a picture?" The only one of us to claim the bisexual crown, Shadow lifted a brow.

Annie blushed. "No!"

"Too bad. Sticks was hot."

We all giggled again.

C-E-L-L

Puck: POV

Man, I fucked up. I mean I really fucked up. One minute, life is great (okay, not great but not fucking jail either) and the next, I'm sittin in Schuester's Detention Center for Boys.

Now I know this is the part where I say that I didn't do it and it's all a conspiracy but I did do it. I stole an ATM. Worse yet, I pulled my best friend, Finn Hudson in on it.

Of course we got caught and sent to this hellhole. My moms didn't care with her crackwhore ass but my Bubbie did. She has custody of my little sister and wanted me to live with her but I got emancipated when I was fifteen. She's been trying to be in my corner but it's hard since she don't even live in Lima.

Finn, on the other hand, has a good mom. His only problem is me.

We walked into the place and guys were hooting and hollering at us. I wasn't sure if I still felt badass. I was kinda freaked out but I didn't let it show.

Luckily, Finn and I were going to room together but he wasn't exactly talking to me.

We made up our beds and put away our little stuff. We were able to take a few things and the center gave us some stuff. I turned to Finn. "I'm sorry. How long are you going to be mad at me?"

"Six months!" He bit off.

That's how long we got. The judge was a hardass. I sighed. "Okay. But we need to have each other's backs in here."

He glared at me but then his face softened. "Only because I'm not trying to get raped."

"This isn't real jail." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Can I walk out of this place?! It's real jail to me!"

He had a good point. I shrugged. "You know I got your back."

"Yeah, whatever." He climbed in his bed and closed his eyes.

This was going to be a long six months…


	2. Visitors

Puck: POV

Wake up was rough. I like my sleep but there was this loud ass buzzing at six thirty in the morning and it didn't quit for five fucking minutes.

We trudged to the showers and it was a nightmare. I never want to see that many dicks again and we have six more months of this.

This is bullshit.

Finn and I went to breakfast where we had oatmeal, toast, orange slices, a boiled egg and sausage. I'm Jewish! I gave Finn my sausage and he gave me his orange slices. They also gave us 1% milk. I know it was 1% because it tasted like milk flavored water.

And I don't even like oatmeal!

We went to a room to do schoolwork. Apparently there was more than one but luckily we were together. We sat next to each other and the teacher gave us workbooks and told us that we had to do a whole three chapters before she gave us the next thing.

So we got to work. It was really boring. I had a few questions and the teacher actually helped me. It was nice. My teachers at school suck so fucking hard, I'm probably not graduating on time.

At noon, another bell went off. Everyone got up so Finn and I did, too. The teacher reminded us that if we weren't done with our day's work, we had to come back after lunch. So that's why the bell was ringing.

Finn and I shuffled to the mess hall behind some guys that were clowning around. They looked to be having fun but I didn't understand how they could in this awful ass place.

We got to the cafeteria before the group and got in line. The grub didn't look too good but it was a burger so it couldn't be that bad.

They forced me to get a salad, which was just limp lettuce, a couple cherry tomatoes and some cheese. They also gave me a hard ass roll. I grabbed an orange.

I got an empty glass. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

The server pointed behind me to a fountain pop machine. I was surprised it was there. Finn and I went to get drinks then went to the nearest empty table.

We sat down and started eating. Soon shadows fell over us and we looked up. It was the boys from before. "Yeah?"

"This is our table." A hefty guy said.

"But you can sit here, too." An Asian guy shrugged as he sat next to me. "No problem."

The others sat down.

"Thanks." Finn said. "I'm Finn and this is Puck. He's why we're here."

So blaming me is how he wants to start this off?! "You didn't have to go along with it!"

Another Asian laughed. "I love that logic!"

"I've had that argument used against me." The first Asian smiled before he stretched out a hand. "I'm Mike Chang. Everybody just calls me Chang."

"What's up?" I shook his hand.

"I'm Mal. They call me Little Chang. We're brothers." The other Asian was on Finn's other side.

"Who's fault is it that you're here?" Finn asked.

Both laughed. "Our sister's!"

"What'd you do to her?"

"It's more of what she did to us." Chang shook his head. "She had a job to do and she didn't. So we got caught."

"We forgive her. *Now*." Little Chang grinned.

"I'm Artie but everyone calls me Wheels." A brown haired, blue eyed wheelchair bound guy said. He wore glasses and adjusted them now.

"I'm Sam but everyone calls me Evans. Except for Shadow. She calls me Country." The blonde guy with big lips went next.

"I'm Blaine but everyone calls me Bowties." A guy that clearly was a booty bandit spoke up.

"Why?" Finn asked.

"I like bowties."

"My name's Azimio but most people just call me Az." The black guy shrugged.

The hefty guy next to him went next. "My name is David but everyone calls me Karofsky. It's my last name."

Finn nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"We're just waiting on Train and Scoop." Little Chang said.

"Who are Train and Scoop?"

"Train got sent here for beating up his bullies. He's a big guy but real shy and nice. They were picking on him for years and he'd finally had enough." Chang said.

"Scoop is Shadow's right hand." Evans grinned.

Little Chang threw a piece of wilted lettuce at him. "I'm her right hand!"

"Don't get him started." Wheels teased.

"But she knew Scoop before lockup. They were tight." Evans insisted.

"So what? That's my woman." Little Chang bit off.

"Why'd Scoop get sent here?" I asked.

"He was blackmailing the mayor."

My eyes almost fell outta my head. "What?!"

Finn was right behind me. "Isn't that really bad?!"

"Oh yeah." Little Chang laughed.

"Wait, which mayor? The new one or the old one?"

"The old one. That's why we have the new one. Scoop said if he was going down, everybody was going down. Scoop went down and so did everybody else." Chang smirked.

"Damn!" I was in shock. "What are you guys in for?"

"We're in for gay bashing." Karofsky pointed to him and Az.

I looked straight at Bowties.

Karofsky laughed. "It was before I came out."

"I'm in for hacking." Wheels shrugged.

"Hacking what?" Finn asked.

"Anything I could get my hands on. I hacked school computers, police records, government stuff. That's why I got so long. I'm in here for a while."

"I'm in for hitting a cop." Evans said.

"You don't look like the type to hit a cop." I shook my head.

"He was racist. He had a problem with my girlfriend at the time. She was black and he said some things about her I didn't appreciate."

"What an ass!" Finn blinked.

Bowties spoke up. "I unleashed holy terror on my bully. Some guy wouldn't stop sexually harassing me at school so I showed him I knew how to defend myself."

"How are you in trouble?!"

"He was slick with harassing me so it looked like I beat him up out of nowhere. His family pressed charges."

Two guys walked over. One was a huge black dude that looked kinda sleepy and the other was a chubby white guy with curly hair and glasses. They sat in the empty seats. "What's up?"

"Where were you guys?" Az asked.

"My mom called me." The black guy said.

"I had to see Schuester." The white guy said. "My roommate and I are still having problems."

"Guys?" Chang inclined his head. "Meet Puck and Finn. This is Train." He pointed to the black guy before pointing to the white guy. "And this is Scoop."

"What's up?" Finn and I spoke.

"What are you in for?" Scoop asked.

"This one made us steal an ATM machine." Finn pointed to me.

The others fell out laughing.

I didn't find it funny. "Like your reasons are so much better!"

"They are!" Wheels almost fell out his chair.

"What about you two?" I pointed to Chang and his brother. "You never said what landed you here."

Chang's lips twisted. "You hear of the Furious Five?"

"From the panda movie?" I was so confused.

Little Chang laughed. "He's never heard of us."

"The Furious Five are those kids that robbed banks and killed their help." Wheels smirked.

"Allegedly." Chang stressed.

Wheels gave him a stop-bullshittin-me look. "You really still saying you ain't do it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. They railroaded us."

"Wait!" Finn put up a hand. "Those kids from last year that the news said were Satan worshippers?"

"We don't worship the devil." Little Chang shook his head in amazement.

I blinked. "I think I heard about that. They racked up a body count and the police could never find the money. That was you guys?!"

"And our sisters."

"How'd you get caught?"

"Little sisters, man." Chang groaned. "But we didn't do it."

The table looked at him.

"We didn't!"

I looked them both over. "I don't think you did it. You look way too nice to be a cold blooded killer. They said those guys executed their help. They called them terrorists."

"We're foreign, not terrorists." Little Chang sneered.

"Wow." Did they really do it?

"We didn't do it though."

"Just go ahead and admit it." Wheels snapped. "They can't try you for the same crime twice."

"Yeah but they can pin the others on us, too." Chang rolled his eyes.

"Others?!" I gaped.

"These two went all across the world robbing banks." Bowties indicated the brothers.

"Who-? What-? Why?!"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Scoop rubbed his hands together. "They're richer than Zeus but wanna steal somebody else's money!"

"You guys are bad. Aren't you?" Finn sounded scared.

"Relax. Don't show fear in here. Guys want to fight all the time anyway." Chang looked around. "They'll take away your privileges if you keep making a fuss."

"We get privileges?" I was shocked.

"There's the weight room, TV, art, the library, outside, the computers-"

"That I can't use." Wheels bit off.

"There's visitation, phone calls, choir and the dances." Chang finished with a smirk.

"We get dances here?" I frowned. "With all dudes?"

"No, with our sister juvie." Evans pointed out the window. "Sly's is down the road and full of girls."

"Just not Evans' girl." Az teased.

Evans flushed. "I'm dating their cousin, Nat. She's so beautiful and so sweet. She likes what I did and whenever she comes to visit America, she visits me."

The guys clowned him and I could tell he was a real nice guy. How the hell did he survive in here?!

"Most of us have girlfriends and they stuck in Sly's." Wheels said. "I'm dating Brittany. She's called Britt-Bratt and she got hauled in for trickin but she bae and I don't see her no different."

"Except for her bedding down Snix." Chang elbowed him.

"Fuck you." Wheels rolled his eyes.

"Who is Snix?" Finn looked so confused.

"Santana Lopez. She got hauled in for trickin, too. They were together. They've been friends for years and not even juvie can come between them."

"Wheels tries though." Little Chang snickered. "When we have our dances, they bribe guards to let them fuck and they have threesomes."

I looked at Wheels sharply. "Hell yeah! Go Wheels!"

"Wow." Finn blushed hard.

Wheels pursed his lips. "She barely lets me touch her."

"Putting the tip in counts!" Az yelled.

"I put more than the tip in." Chang grinned. "Shank and I are getting married when she turns eighteen. I know her parents aren't going to go for it before then. They might not like me."

"Has she told them you're dating yet?" Evans asked.

"She says that she's moved up to telling them she has a boyfriend."

"Who's Shank?" Finn asked.

"Her real name's Tina and she stabbed a girl that was picking on her about her stutter. She wasn't trying to kill her or anything. Just wanted the bitch off her back."

"I can't imagine stabbing anybody."

"It's easy."

Finn and I stared at him. He realized what he said and grinned. "You did it!"

"Stabbed somebody? You can't prove that."

"Not that. Though I now believe you've done your share of stabbin people." I snapped. "I believe you robbed banks and killed people."

"I would never harm a woman or child." Chang raised his right hand.

"It just ain't right." His brother agreed.

"But the rest of us are fucked, huh?" I side-eyed them.

"If I met a girl like Shadow and I was them, I'd kill her." Evans rambled.

We all looked at him.

He flushed. "I mean cuz she'd have no problems killing you. It's kill or be killed, isn't it?"

Scoop shrugged. "I guess you're right. Bitch don't play."

Little Chang laughed. "I love that girl!"

"Don't that say more about you?" Wheels sassed.

A look entered Little Chang's eyes that scared the shit outta me. "So?"

I knew right then; these brothers weren't to be fucked with. "So who else is dating?"

"I'm dating Reagan. Her real name's Shauna but they started calling her Ronald Reagan because of her interest in politics. She organized a riot that resulted in a couple people dying." Az said.

"Damn!" I stared at him. "She killed people?"

"She didn't do it but she was blamed since it was her protest."

"I'm trying to get with Flip but it's like she's not paying me any attention." Scoop sighed.

No lie; I thought he was gay. He just screamed "I color coordinate my outfits!". "Who's Flip?"

"She used to be a cheerleader in school but she keeps running away from home. The courts put her in Sly's to keep her safe."

"Why does she run away from home?" Finn asked.

"Felicity told me that in private!" He turned red.

"Sorry." Finn raised his hands.

"It's not your fault. It's just rough. I don't blame her for leaving and I wish she didn't have to go through it."

"You really love her."

"She's my chocolate dream." He smiled.

"You're into black chicks?" I laughed. "Does she think you're too pale for her?"

"I think she just doesn't know he's into her." Karofsky patted his back. "He gives her really subtle clues."

"And women say we don't get it." Little Chang rolled his eyes.

"You didn't get it when Shadow was flirting with you for years." Chang taunted.

"Shut up! I was a kid!" He jumped to his feet.

"Jump over this table if you want to! You'll lose privileges!"

Little Chang balled his fists. "I hate you! I've always hated you!"

Chang just laughed.

Finn leaned towards me (and away from Little Chang).

"Calm down, Little Chang." Bowties sighed. "You know he likes to mess with you."

"He's just the devil! I don't know why Laura didn't kill him when she had the chance!" Little Chang tried to calm down.

"Because she loves her little brother; just like you love your big brother."

"I do love _Marc_." He sat.

"You know you love me." Chang grinned.

"No, I don't. I wish they would have deported your ass."

"Love you, too Mal."

Little Chang rolled his eyes but he was calm again.

"I don't know how you let him get to you when Shadow is literally worse." Wheels shook his head.

"They're having sex." Az snorted. "She could stab him and he'd be okay with it."

Finn paled. "Would she really stab you?"

"Yes." Little Chang peeled his orange. "She already has. I love that bitch but she's crazy."

"The girl you're sleeping with has stabbed you and you're okay with that?!"

"She's not somebody you want to piss off…"

"That's hot sex right there." I smirked.

Little Chang just grinned.

"Who else has somebody over at Sly's?"

"I have Z. We bonded over why we were sent to juvie." Train said. "Her real name's Lauren and she's the sweetest girl there is."

"Z is badass." Chang told me. "You don't want to piss her off either. Or Snix. They fight."

I nodded. "Noted."

"I like someone over at Sly's, too." Karofsky said. "He has community service there after school every day. His name's Kurt but they all call him Fairy."

"I like someone here." Bowties blushed. "He's my roommate. His name is Sebastian but everyone calls him Salt because he assaulted a guy with rock salt in a slushy cup. I know he's a bad boy but I just like him."

"Is he gay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. I've been dropping hints but he's so fucking clueless."

"You know you can't be subtle with us." Wheels snorted.

Bowties laughed.

"Who's Shadow?" Finn asked.

"My sister." Little Chang said with a straight face.

We looked at him like he just said he was fucking his sister. "What?!"

Smirking, he and Chang told us about their family. About the three branches and who makes up which one. We learned about Honey and Queen Bee, too. They said we'd meet them and all the other girls at the dance this Friday.

Another bell went off.

I groaned. "I hate that stupid bell! What's it for now?!"

"Lunch is over." Evans laughed.

"What do we do now?" We stood up and threw our trash away.

"If your schoolwork is done and you're not on lockdown, whatever you want. Unless you have therapy like most of us do." Chang said.

"Therapy?"

"They make you take therapy for the first three weeks so they make sure you don't do what you did again but some of us have to take it for longer because we need more help or the court ordered it."

"There's also visitation and time to make calls. We meet for choir practice later on today though." Little Chang went on.

"Choir practice?" I sneered.

"It's an hour to kill and Schuester runs it himself." Evans shrugged. "It's pretty fun."

"I've never sang in front of anybody before." Finn admitted.

"It's not bad and we only perform for the guys here and sometimes go on field trips so there's that. We can even perform at the dance if we're good enough."

I nodded. "I'll check it out. I ain't got nothin better to do."

"So everyone is just turned loose?" Finn asked.

"Just everyone that had morning classes. The other half of the place has afternoon classes." Wheels adjusted his glasses.

"What are you about to do?"

"I'm going to the library. Without computers in my life; I've reverted to caveman status and have to get info the old fashioned way."

"Our siblings are coming for visitation then we have therapy." Chang pointed to his brother.

"How does visitation work?" Finn asked.

"You can have up to two visits per week if you're obedient."

"Cool. Maybe I'll write my mom and ask her to visit me?"

"You should."

"What about the rest of you?"

"I'm going on the computers to look up the news." Scoop lifted his shoulders.

"Bowties and I are going to go lift weights." Train said.

"You lift weights?" I was surprised.

"I have to. I'm a boxer." Bowties smirked.

I nodded. That's what's up.

"The rest of us are probably going to play basketball." Evans said.

"How long are you going to be out there?" I asked.

"For at least an hour."

"I'll join you. After I make a call. How does that work? Do you just ask or what?"

"The phones are near the visitation room. We can show you." Chang said. "You just get on the phone."

We left the cafeteria and split up. Finn, Evans, Az and Karofsky went one way; Bowties and Train went another and Wheels and Scoop went another. Chang, Little Chang and I went down another hallway.

We kept walking until we hit this long white hall that had a bank of old timey payphones. Luckily the only number I remember is my Bubbie's so I nodded to my two new friends, who waited across the hall to be told their visitors were here and punched in my Bubbie's number.

I hoped she was at home.

It rung a few times before she answered. "Hello?! Noah, is that you?!"

"Yeah, Bubbie, it's me."

"Oh thank goodness! How are you? Are you holding up? Nobody's messing with you, are they?"

"Bubbie, Bubbie, I'm fine. It's rough but I've found some friends. They're cool."

"Don't be making friends with no thugs, Noah. It's a slippery slope."

"Couldn't it be seen as I'm a thug? I stole an ATM machine."

"You're misguided."

"Can't they be misguided?"

"Noah!" I knew she had nothing and so did she. And she knew I knew.

"I just wanted to let you know that you could visit me. The guys said I get two visits per week."

"We'd have to come on Saturdays and Sundays. Nic has school and I have work." Nic was my seven year old sister.

"Why aren't you at work now?"

"I was waiting on your call." She admitted.

I smiled. I really loved Bubbie. "I should go. I promised the guys I'd play basketball with them."

"Okay." She sniffled. "Be safe. I love you, Noah."

"I love you, too Bubbie."

"Goodbye."

"Bye." I hung up. I looked around and saw the Chang boys were gone and a line behind me to use the phone.

I went back the way we came and wandered around until I found outside.

C-E-L-L

Mercedes: POV

Annie was getting her roommate this afternoon but we wouldn't meet her until dinner. There was therapy, visitation, art and choir before then.

After lunch, Marcy, Lucy and I went to therapy. We were in therapy before juvie but they upped our sessions since lockup. We took meds because we were certifiable but it wasn't so bad. The nurse came over before every meal and forced us to take our pills but like I said; it isn't so bad.

We're getting help. More than our parents could ever say.

We were in therapy together because we were siblings and Sly didn't care. Sue Sylvester was one stone cold bitch. Who was also batshit insane. She needed to be here more than we did.

Anyway, after therapy was visitation. Marc and Laura always came to see us and brought the twins.

Today, they couldn't wait to see us. "Hi, guys!" Laura waved big.

We sat down across from them. "Hey!"

"Mommy!" The twins ran to Marcy, who hugged them.

"Hi, babies!" Marcy kissed them. "Did you see Daddy?"

"Yes!"

"Did he give you hugs?"

"Yes!"

"Did he give you kisses?"

"Yes!"

"Are any for me?"

"Yes!" They hugged her tight and kissed her arms.

Laura snapped pictures of them. "How are you guys holding up this week?"

"I wish it were Friday already." Lucy said.

"Why?" Marc asked.

"I'm bored with being surrounded by women."

I sighed. "She's right."

"I know I need a long-dicking." Marcy muttered.

Laura blushed. "Not in front of the children, please!"

"I need their father to be up on his job."

"How is it Mal's fault you were on your lady days last month?" I teased.

"You're the one who keeps saying it hurts too much to get your red wings." Lucy added.

"Can we talk about something else?!" Marc looked disgusted.

"Why? Are we embarrassing you?" Marcy taunted.

"Yes! Now be good!"

She rolled her eyes.

I grinned. "How's Maddie?"

"She's good. She's still having trouble with that little Parker girl but she's good." Laura said.

"I don't know why she doesn't stomp a mudhole in that little twit." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"Because she's terrified of getting in trouble. She doesn't want to be in jail like you guys."

"So she's going to be some blonde harridan's bitch?"

The twins gasped and pointed to her. "No-no word!"

Marcy sighed. "Mommy said a bad word."

Mally hugged her and fisted his little hand in her waist length hair. "It okay, Mommy."

"Thank you." She picked him up and sat him in her lap.

"As pertaining to Maddie, she has to figure out a way to deal with this on her own." Laura took a deep breath.

"Like what?" Lucy questioned. "She won't stand up for herself and she knows snitching is wrong. Asking politely is not going to work. You know that brat's two older sisters are here and they're just awful people."

"I hate that Eliza." Marcy looked to be having flashbacks to her last showdown with Eliza Parker.

"I'd think you'd hate Sophie more. She's the one with the crush on Mal." I said.

"Sophie is too stupid to be a threat and she is actually good natured. Cammi's just useless. It's Eliza that's the problem."

Cammi was Eliza's best friend and was super stupid. Her only talent was having sex with anybody who'd let her. I shrugged. I didn't have too much a problem with any of them. "If you say so."

"I do. Sophie's older but Eliza runs that family. Talia's going to be just as awful as her and I see it now. Mad's going to have to get over her fear and beat the brakes off that brat."

"I agree." Lucy twisted her lips.

"I'll talk to her." Marc decided.

"No, *I'll* talk to her." Laura refused. "Your solution is to bury a problem. Maddie will end up here."

Marc shrugged. "It needs to be dealt with. Preferably before Maddie reaches the end of her rope."

"I'll talk to her when she gets home today."

"Hey." Marc knocked on the table. "Granddad and Grandmom are coming into town. We'll bring them in next week."

"Yay!" We cheered. Granddad was a mobster to his heart and Grandmom was a singer but we loved them still. Though he'd kill you without a thought, Granddad was a total jokester. Grandmom was vain, shallow and selfish but she was a lot of fun and was a great shopper.

The twins cheered, too. Mickey crawled into my lap and tried to clap my hands. She was as silly as her momma. Not that anyone outside our family knew that. Shadow didn't play. I kissed Mickey's cheek. "When are they getting in?"

"This weekend." Laura told us.

"How's Momma taking it?" My mother wasn't exactly close to her parents. Then again none of our parents were close to theirs.

"She ran off to Paris for a while." Marc snorted.

"What a waste of oxygen." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"Will anybody else be visiting soon?" Lucy asked.

"Nat, London, Karou and Paris are coming in at the beginning of next month." Laura informed us. Nat was short for Natalia and she was on Momma's side. London and Paris were sisters and on Daddy's side. Karou was a Seon, Aunt Jeanette's side.

"Can't wait to see Rou." Marcy grinned. "I miss my twin. I missed Paris loose self, too."

"The Three Musketeers." I smirked.

"Because you two, Nat and Lond aren't the real Four Musketeers?" She shot back.

"If we're so close, why aren't they in here with us?" Lucy challenged sassily.

"Because they weren't with us when we were investigated."

"I don't know why Karou wasn't. She was _there_." I put extra emphasis on the last word.

"Yeah but she split town right after and he never saw her face. Stupid us."

"You mean stupid me?" My guilt was back.

"We said we forgive you."

Lucy took my hand. "It's in the past."

"We have a little less than two years in here. Mal has exactly three. It's not the past." I pouted.

"Stop throwing a pity party." Marcy bit off. "We're here. Get over it."

"I can't." Tears formed in my eyes. "Sometimes I really hate it here."

"I don't get you. We have a definite date for when we're getting out. Our birthdays. It's not like we have life sentences in prison. We're going to get out of here."

"What if the judge decides we're too bad and deports us?" That was a real fear of mine. Although we've left the country quite a bit over the years, we'd started calling America home.

"Then we'll deal with it."

"I wish I had your strength."

She held out her hand. I grasped it. "Draw on it."

Lucy took my other hand. "Take some of mine."

I smiled. "Thanks, guys."

Laura took another picture of us. "This is going on Facebook."

C-E-L-L

After visitation was art, which I loved because I could draw outfits then actually make them. Marcy was a great artist and the teacher believed in art therapy. Lucy went along with it and it seemed to soothe some of her rage.

After art was some time spent outside. We played basketball with three other girls for a pack of cigs. We won.

After that, we worked out since choir was cancelled. Between not eating much of the nasty food and exercising, we were in shape. We swung by the library to pick up a book to read.

Marcy spent most of her time in the library working. We all had jobs that they gave the most troubled girls. Marce had the library, Luce had the front office and I was in the kitchen.

Speaking of which, I had to go so I bid them farewell and left to go to the kitchens. I ignored girls on the way there. Most just wanted to get a rise out of you and I refused to give them the satisfaction.

I made it to the kitchen and took down a dingy white(ish) apron. I put it on and put my long braided hair in a bun with the rubber-band around my wrist. I put on a hairnet and plastic gloves. "Hey, guys."

"Hi, Honey!" The group waved as they worked.

"What's for dinner?"

"Chicken and mashed potatoes with green beans." Kathy told me. She was a orange redhead with a ton of freckles. She was no nonsense but really nice. "Get to snapping those beans."

"Yes, ma'am!" I smiled as I found a trash bag full of green beans waiting to be snapped.

"Hush, girl!"

I laughed.

C-E-L-L

I grabbed my tray and loaded up on food before racing to my table. I got something to drink and sat down. "Where's Big A?"

"We haven't seen her since lunch. We were hoping you've seen her." Shank said.

"Let's talk about the dance Friday." Snix said. "I'm gettin laid!"

"Don't you already get laid?" Shank teased.

"I need dick in my life!"

"I heard that." Marcy muttered.

"You don't even like dick." Lucy ignored Marcy. "Didn't Pillsbury get you to finally have a breakthrough in therapy? You're supposed to be a lesbian now."

"Dick was never that bad. Besides Abrams isn't bad at laying the pipe." Snix shrugged.

"Artie's really good." B-B nodded.

"Just imagine how good he'd be in a bed." Marcy teased(?). She said it really seriously.

"I can't wait for us to get out!"

"RT got a lot of months left."

"I know." B-B got sad. "We'll be getting out on our birthdays and he'll still be at Shue's."

"What about me?" Shank demanded. "My boyfriend is a year and a half older than me. He's getting out way before me."

"What? You don't think he'll visit?" Snix taunted.

I hit her arm. "Stop that, tramp! Mikey will most definitely visit! He loves Shank!"

"He'll be free to run over this country and let's admit this; Chang is a looker! He's going to have women throwing their panties at him!"

Shank looked ready to live up to her name. "Shut up, Snix!"

Snix rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying."

Marcy wrinkled her nose. "Mikey believes in true love. He believes Shank is his true love."

Shank beamed. "We're soulmates! We're forever!"

I could hear Marcy cussing in her head. She didn't believe in love.

Lucy smirked. Obviously she could hear it, too. "I'm still waiting on my prince charming but I'll have to wait until I'm old and grey."

"Why, Queen?" Flip grinned.

"Because we're stuck in here! I can't meet a man this way!"

We all burst out laughing as Annie ran over. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Big A." I patted the seat next to me. "Where've you been?"

"With my roommate, showing her all over." She sat down.

"So where is she?" Snix demanded.

"Getting food."

"Ugh!" Marcy hit her chicken with her fork. "I don't know why. This chicken is tough."

"I've never known someone who'd rather starve than eat bad food." Shank rolled her eyes.

"Give me your green beans."

Annie stood up to wave someone over.

"You'd rather eat vegetables than dry ass chicken." Snix shook her head.

"Eat me." Marcy stared at Shank until she gave her her beans.

"Time and place."

"Stop it, guys." B-B hated when anyone fought.

Marcy put her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand as she looked at B-B. "Tongue your girl down before she bursts a blood vessel."

"That's a good idea." Snix pointed her fork at her.

Marcy rolled her eyes.

A redhead stopped at our table and fidgeted. "Hi."

Annie stood up with a smile. "Guys, this is Eleanor. She goes by Ellen. Ellen, this is Honey, Snix, Britt-Bratt, Flip, Streisand, Queen Bee, Shadow, Z, Reagan and Shank."

Ellen looked so freaked out. "Hello."

"Have a seat." I invited.

"Thank you." She sat next to Shank and stared at her tray.

"It's okay." Lucy said. "We don't bite."

"Unless you're into that." Snix leered.

Ellen seemed to fold in on herself.

"Quit it, San. She's scared." B-B scolded.

"Who wants to give me their mashed potatoes?" Marcy asked. Should have known she didn't care…

"Why are you such a VegHead?" Snix snarked.

"Get bent, bitch." Marcy stared down Shank to get her to give her her mashed potatoes.

Shank sighed. "Can I at least have your chicken?"

"Sure." They traded food.

"So where are you from, Ellen?" Streisand asked.

"Lima. We moved here six weeks ago." She whispered to her plate.

"We're all from Lima, too."

"How long do you have?" Lucy wanted to know.

"Six weeks to six months depending on my behavior and how therapy goes."

"You'll be getting out in six weeks. You're totally nice." Shank professed.

Ellen smiled but still didn't look up. "Thank you."

I looked at Marcy, who was staring at her plate with a frown. "What's up, Marce?"

She looked up but not at me. She looked at Ellen. "Hey, new girl? Can I have your mashed potatoes?"

Ellen looked up. "Excuse me?"

"I want your mashed potatoes. Can I have them?" Marcy stated clearly.

Ellen blinked at her.

Marcy stared back. I could see the exact moment Marcy grew interested. Her mouth quirked up in a half smile and her green eyes began smoldering. She snapped her fingers. "Can I?"

"Can you what?" Ellen was flushed.

"Can I have your mashed potatoes?"

Ellen blushed and nodded rapidly. "Oh! Yes! I mean, sure."

Marcy gave a knowing smirk as Ellen passed her plate down. "Thank you."

Ellen lowered her eyes but her blush grew higher. "No problem."

"Damn!" Snix muttered. "Shadow's always fuckin up my game plan!"

B-B dug her elbow into her side. "Stop it, San!"

Reagan, who was really shy, cleared her throat. "So how old are you, Ellen?"

"Fourteen. My birthday's next month." Ellen looked at her.

"When?"

"The third."

"Are your parents going to visit you on your birthday?" Flip asked.

Ellen shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know if they'll visit me at all."

"Why wouldn't they?" Shank wanted to know. Girl was a gossip to her heart. "My parents visit me every week."

"I did a bad thing. I got sent here. They probably hate me now." Ellen bowed her head sadly.

"If your parents loved you at all, something like this wouldn't stop them. I'm sure they'll be to visit you soon." Shadow spoke up.

Ellen smiled.

"She's right." Lucy concurred. "Our siblings visit us without fail every Tuesday and Thursday. Because they love us."

I nodded. "That's right. It's unconditional love and I'm sure your parents have it for you. And even if they don't visit right away, we'll be here for you."

Ellen wiped away gathering tears. "Thank you."

Annie hugged her. "No problem!"


	3. Learning

Finn: POV

I woke up a little less scared. It was my second full day at Shue's but it wasn't that bad because I had friends now. I wasn't even all that mad at Puck anymore.

Not that I would tell him. He needs to suffer.

Anyway, I got up and showered before shuffling to breakfast. We met up with the guys and spent time talking about our families. Train, Scoop, Karofsky and I were the only ones who were only children.

Evans had a younger brother and sister, Wheels had a younger sister, Az had two older brothers, Bowties had an older brother, there were eight of them for the Changs and Puck of course had Nic.

We spent most of breakfast talking about siblings and they tried to convince us we didn't want any.

I told them about my mom dating some guy with a son but we haven't met yet. At this rate, she'll have broken up with him before we do.

Anyway, we had a lot of fun until we had to go to class. I hated school. I didn't get a lot of stuff and my teachers don't care.

I was working on my history but I was stuck. I looked over at Puck, who was good with dates. He was blowing passed questions. I bumped his arm. He looked over. "What'd you get for number four?"

He looked at me in shock. "What?"

"What'd you get for number four?"

"Why don't you ask the teacher for help?"

I made a face. "Because I need help."

"She'll help you. She's nice."

If he wasn't going to help me then I was on my own. I frowned down at my workbook.

He kissed his teeth and raised his hand with an eye-roll. The teacher came over. He hooked a thumb at me. "He needs help."

That traitor!

She smiled at me. "What are you working on?"

"History." I mumbled.

"What question are you on?" She came to my side and pulled up a chair.

"Number four. What year did the Civil War start and end?"

She flipped back through the reading and pointed out a paragraph. "Reread this."

I read it over and it said the answer in black and white. "Thank you."

"No problem. Do you need help with the rest?"

I blinked in total shock. She would stay with me and help me?! I nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, number five; what year did President Lincoln sign the Emancipation Proclamation?"

C-E-L-L

Quinn: POV

I was excited for after lunch. We had an hour before therapy so it was time for us to watch TV. Our favorite show always came on right after lunch. _Supernatural_!

Everyone knew how we felt about _Supernatural_ and knew not to get in our way when it came to watching it. We've even converted a few girls. Luckily there was a following so we didn't have to fight.

Mercy loved Castiel. He was pretty cute for an angel. Marcy was insane about Dean. He was very rugged if you liked that sort of thing. But me? I was in love with Sam. He was perfection.

He was smart, dedicated, caring, socially conscious, politically correct and _gorgeous_! Not to mention he was tall. Like 6'4. He was huge. In the show, he gets called Moose but I don't care because I'd marry him if I could.

I couldn't because he's played by Jared Padalecki, who is married.

But I could dream, right?

Mercy, Marcy and I sat on a couch and curled up as an episode began to play. It was the one where they found out the trickster was really Gabriel. I love that episode!

It's really funny that they were spoofing all those shows and it was even better that they had a bit of Japanese in it (cuz we're fluent).

All of us girls were staring at the screen, laughing when appropriate and cheering when they figured out how to "play their roles". It was a little sad to hear Gabriel talk about his family.

If anyone understood family issues, it was the Fabanges. We were an issue.

But the episode went off and the three of us went to therapy. That was okay. We had Ms. Pillsbury. She and the other two counselors on call rotated between here, Shue's and the high school. She was the only one we'd talk to so we played games with the others and saved what we wanted to talk about for her.

She was here today and sat primly on the edge of her chair. She was a tiny woman, redhead, nervous (OCD; we definitely knew those signs), sweet. "How are you doing today?"

"We just watched _Supernatural_." Mercy gushed.

Ms. Pillsbury shook her head. "That is much too much violence. Don't you girls want to watch something different?"

"Yeah but the show doesn't require them to take their clothes off so we're stuck watching them fight monsters." Marcy picked at her nails.

Ms. Pillsbury turned red. "Marceline Anne!"

"The things I'd do to Jensen Ackles are illegal and not one has to do with me being fifteen."

"We are changing the subject!"

"I'd have his babies."

"To something else!"

"I'd marry him?"

"No." Ms. Pillsbury frowned. "We will not be talking about _Supernatural_ this session."

"Thanks a lot, Marce." I teased. "You ruined everything."

"Dang, Lucy. I'm sorry." Marcy grinned.

Mercy giggled. "Bad Marcy!"

"I apologize." She bowed her head.

We all giggled. Ms. Pillsbury was not amused. "I haven't seen you since Monday. Have you made progress on your assignment?"

That stopped our giggling. "No."

She wanted us to think of three people we've wronged and write apologies to them. It was a total bummer…

"Why not?" She asked. "You can't think of three people?"

"When you say wronged, do you mean you did something bad and you care or you don't care?" Marcy asked.

"You've wronged people, Marceline Anne. That's why you're here."

"That is _not_ why I'm here."

Mercy pouted.

Ms. Pillsbury sighed. "Let's talk about _Supernatural_."

C-E-L-L

Ellen: POV

I was completely terrified of this place. I've never gotten along with too many girls (I'm shy and quiet, my father's a mortician, I'm a bit kooky and all around awkward) and I hate to say that's better than I am around boys. I'm really a loner.

The only peace I have is at home or behind my camera. I love taking pictures. I love taking pictures of things people don't normally view as beautiful and showing its inner light.

Not that I could do that here. I don't have my camera for starters but also there is no beauty here.

Well…

There is a girl. Just thinking about her makes me blush. She seems so dark and mysterious. Full of secrets and pain. She has beautiful long. dark curls. Real curls like mine (corkscrew) in an array of colors. Her hair was mostly black but I could see brown, red, blonde and orange in the fluorescent lights.

She had the prettiest, clearest caramel skin. She had not one blemish but a beauty mark by her mouth. And it was a great mouth. She had full lips. They looked like they were puckered even when they weren't. They were pink. Wait, that's not completely true. The bottom one was as pink as bubblegum but the top one was a dusky rose.

She'd only smirked at me but I longed to see her smile. Really smile.

She had a small round nose and elf ears. They were small, too but proportional to her small round head. It wasn't completely round. It looked like you could outline it and it'd be a heart. She had a tiny chin that was rounded as well but wasn't weak that went with her jawline and high cheekbones atop her full, chubby cheeks.

She has three holes in her ears and her hair was mostly up but gathered at the back of her nape hazardously with curls framing her face. None so much as her bangs. They were straight(ish) and fell into her eyes.

Her eyes were the best part of her face (even above her mouth). The first thing I noticed was they were green. Usually black people had light green eyes but hers were dark. So very dark that I almost thought they were black.

The lights bounced off her eyes and I was able to tell their real hue. I saw everything I'd ever wanted in her eyes. It was like she was telling me her life story and yet withholding herself at the same time.

I could read that she had a story but also that she wouldn't tell me. I saw dreams and stars and clouds in her eyes. I saw the future and it had the both of us in it. Her eyes changed when she looked at me. I know it sounds super selfish but I know they did.

When she looked at me, her eyes lightened. They went from emerald to peridot. I could see a fire, and ice colliding with that fire and the result was her eyes.

It was incredible.

I knew in that moment I wanted to know her. I needed to know her.

I began to feel bad and didn't say much at dinner because I didn't want her to know why I was there, at Sly's. She would probably judge me. I couldn't imagine why she was there. She looked sleek and dangerous but that was only to people who didn't know her.

I didn't either but I felt like we were kindred spirits. My soul recognized her soul. My missing piece.

Which was weird because I'm not gay.

I mean I've never had a boyfriend but I've always been attracted to guys. Guys that never responded to my feeble attempts at flirting.

 **sigh** This is getting depressing.

I guess it's all moot anyway because she hasn't said two words to me after she asked for my mashed potatoes Tuesday.

She didn't even look at me much. I knew because I was nearly downright staring at her. I know it's stupid but it was like I was trying to read her mind. She didn't say much at dinner.

After we ate, we went to watch TV (some stupid thing I didn't try to look at because I was staring at her) then showered and went to bed.

Big A was nice and all but she kept talking about things I didn't care about (i.e. how this place was run) and I wasn't listening. So I faked being asleep until she stopped talking then I really did go to sleep (dreaming of sage irises).

When I woke up this morning, I didn't know how my second full day at Sly's was going to go but it was okay. We went to shower then to eat and I saw her again.

She didn't speak much then either and neither did I. We all split up and went to different rooms for school and I was so happy that I was in the same room as her.

She sat in the front and did her homework. She didn't stop for an hour straight. Then she put her pen down and crossed her limbs before watching the clock.

I stared at her the whole time. The teacher came by and asked me if I needed any help but I said no. She told me I had plenty of time to finish before lunch. I nodded so she'd go away then continued to stare at the goddess in front of me.

And goddess she was. Not only was her face beautiful but her body was what I'd never be. Even in this ugly blue jumpsuit, she looked good. She had thick curvy legs with a round bottom. Her waist was thick and soft with big, round breasts sitting on top.

Her arms were chubby but she kept them covered. Her feet were small and so were her hands. She was short herself but I could just call her my pocket goddess.

When the next hour was up, the teacher came by again to get me to work but I put her off so I could continue watching _her_. I really should learn her name…

For the next hour, she was writing something in a book. I tried to work because I knew she wouldn't do anything else while writing but I kept looking up, fearful that I'd miss something.

The teacher made me stay behind to talk to me. She said I had to come back after lunch so I could finish my work. She asked why I was so distracted but I shrugged and told her I wasn't used to this place.

She said she understood and to go to lunch. That she'd see me after.

So I left and went to lunch to stare at _her_ again. I tried to listen carefully for someone to call her name and I almost cheered when they did.

Her name was Shadow. I knew it probably wasn't her real name but I was happy to know that much. So I ate my meal happily and watched her as discretely as I could.

After, we went our separate ways and I went to finish my work. Luckily I knew what I had to do (boy, the next chapter was going to kill me!) and finished in two hours.

The teacher let me go but said I had to see Sly. I was scared. That woman terrified me. She was big and blonde and had a whistle she kept blowing. So scary.

I went to see her and prayed I wasn't in too much trouble.

She sat behind her desk and glared at me. "I hear you're having trouble fitting in here."

I blinked. What was I supposed to say to that?

"That's a good thing but you can't let your schoolwork suffer just because you're scared."

"I just finished my work." I mumbled.

"I gave you morning classes. Do your work in the morning."

"Yes, ma'am."

She smirked. "Now don't think of this as a punishment- or do. You might deserve it."

I blinked in shock.

"The point is you're going to be working in the library in the afternoons. There's only two other workers so it won't be crowded."

I didn't want to do that! Other girls hated me! "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now get out of here! I have another appointment and you have books to shelve!"

"I don't know where the library is." I stood up.

"Do you remember the front office?"

I nodded.

"It's right next door. The left is the nurse's office, the right is the library."

"Thank you." I fairly ran out.

"Good luck!" She shouted after me but I could hear the laughter in her voice.

I sped all the way to the front office. I went to the right and found the library. It was filled with books and a couple tables and desks with computers.

I went up to a girl and tapped her on the shoulder. "Do you work here?"

She pointed down a walkway to an elderly woman.

I went up to her. "Hi, I'm Ellen. I'm supposed to be working here."

She put her glasses on and stared at me. "Yes. Majors. Cassidy is in the infirmary now. Caught a nasty bug. You're her replacement."

I shrugged. Sly never said one of the girls was sick.

"Here." She handed me a stack of books. "Stock these in the classic section."

I took the books. "Yes, ma'am." I went through the aisles looking for classic literature. I found the row and started stocking but two wouldn't fit. So I went around the corner to match the authors and I saw _her_. _Shadow_.

She was reading a book while she slowly put books on a shelf. I gaped at her but she continued reading. I looked for a while before I realized she could turn at any moment and catch me staring at her like a freak.

I pressed my back against the wide area of the bookcase. I tried to control my breathing but I felt giddy and like I was going to throw up and faint.

"You don't have to hide."

I jumped. That was her! Was she talking to me? I kept quiet.

"I've been stared at before. Just not for three days straight."

So she noticed… I counted to ten before coming around the corner- and nearly ran right into her. She'd moved to stand at the end of the aisle. I gasped and dropped the books.

She stooped down and picked them up before standing. She looked at the titles before putting them where they belonged.

Then she looked at me…

I was so tongue-tied, I could only stare back.

"You don't talk much, do you?" She asked.

I shook my head with a blush.

She looked me over. There's no way to emphasize it to its fullest degree. I felt stripped, bared and naked to her gaze. A small part of me felt demeaned because I felt like she was judging me but the majority of me felt elated.

It felt like she was judging me worthy. I felt sexy and alive and the most important person in the world.

She finally got to my eyes and she smiled. Not smirked; smiled. It was a little one but it changed her face from exotic sex appeal to sweet open beauty. She seemed approachable.

So much so that I squeaked out, "Hi."

"Hello."

I was ready to kill myself after being so lame but her "hello" put me at ease. I wasn't coming off as a complete loser. Yet. "How- how are you?"

She just looked at me for a moment. "Let's skip the formalities. What do you want from me?"

I blinked. "Want from you?"

"You don't stare if you don't care. Obviously there's something you want that you think I can give. What is it?"

"I don't want anything."

"All living beings want something. They may deny it, to the world and themselves but want is something that transcends humanity. Desire doesn't have to consume you but it's there. Always. Ever-changing."

I stared at her. Did I want something from her? I suppose I did. I want her to look at me. Forever. Boy, was I clingy! I didn't even know if she was into girls! And I still wasn't! "Um…"

"Yes?" She said patiently.

A brilliant thought came into my head. "I want to be your friend."

"You want to be my friend." It was not a question but it wasn't a fact.

I tried to look as innocent as possible as she stared me in the eyes. "Yes. I would like to be your friend."

She leaned close to me. Impossibly close. "You don't want to be my friend."

"I-"

I didn't get any further because she swept her lips over mine. It was the softest, gentlest kiss I've ever had and it was only the second one. She didn't add any real pressure and it was over in two seconds.

She backed up and I stared at her in shock. "Close your mouth before flies get in it."

I snapped my mouth closed and blushed. "That- that was- why'd you kiss me?"

She smiled. A real smile again but this time it was big. It completely transformed her face. She was dazzling. I felt lightheaded. But she just smiled at me and walked back to her book.

I just stood there like an idiot before I approached her. Then I stood there, too. I had no idea what to say. I should have been angry. She kissed me with no warning. I should have been angry.

Should have been… But I wasn't.

"You just keep coming back, don't you?" She closed her book and looked at me.

I swallowed. "Shouldn't we talk about- _that_?"

"What?" She leaned over and kissed me again. It was soft and quick and lit me on fire.

I gasped. "That!"

"What's to talk about?"

"I'm not- I'm not gay." I don't think.

"Neither am I."

I was really confused. "But you kissed me."

She kissed me again. "Did I?"

I grinned goofily. "Yes!"

"Sexuality is fluid. You could be straight, gay, bi-sexual, pansexual or it could just be me." Her eyebrows moved at that last part and she moved to put books on the shelf behind us.

I followed her. "What do you mean it could be you?"

"See some people believe in soul mates. That your soul was divided into two people. The other half of your soul could be in anybody, regardless of sex, race, religion or age."

That sounded amazing. Was she my soulmate? Did she think she was my soulmate?

"Or you could be a whore that'll sleep with anyone who'll touch her."

I blinked, my bubble burst. "I'm- I'm not- I'm a virgin."

"You can be a whore and be a virgin. It's a mentality, not a physical thing."

Was I a whore?

"You're not a whore."

I blinked. Did I ask out loud?

She leaned close and I thought she was going to kiss me again. "I'm only teasing, Red."

I was disappointed when she leaned away and stocked the shelves. "Right."

When she finished, she straightened and looked at me. "You still haven't told me what you want from me."

I gulped. I couldn't tell her what I wanted from her! Could I? But wait. What _did_ I want from her? "I'm not sure what I want."

"Is it that you're not sure or you think I won't give it to you?" I looked down but she used her index finger to lift my chin. "I can only say yes or no."

"But-"

"I don't make or break you. You've gotten this far in life without me, you'll be fine long after you've forgotten my name."

I blinked, reaching for a life-raft. "What is your name?"

"You don't know my name? You're pretty bad at crushing."

"I'm not-" I blushed.

"You have to calm down, Red. You can't react to everything anyone says to you."

"You're so much cooler than anyone I know." I breathed.

She let my chin go and smirked. "Thanks, Red."

That was the third time she'd called me Red. I kind of liked that she gave me a nickname. I didn't have good ones at school. "Can we be friends?"

"Is that what you want from me?"

"No. But I think it'd be amazing to be your friend." I wasn't used to being this honest.

"It is."

She didn't say anything else. I was bowled over by her confidence but it was a start. If she was saying yes. "So are we friends?"

She smiled a small mysterious smile. "No." Then she walked off!

I was left standing with my mouth hanging open and like my heart was breaking.

She came back and grabbed my hand, dragging me behind her. "No because I want to fuck you."

My eyes almost fell out of my head and I knew my face matched my hair. "You- you- you-"

"Want to- fuck you." She said slowly as she searched for something. "And you want to fuck me, too."

My blush heightened. I couldn't. Could I? "You said you weren't gay."

"I'm not. I'm bi."

My mouth was an "O". "What am I?"

"Only you know that."

I didn't know anything. I was just fourteen. "We can't do anything. Can we?"

"Of course we can." She found what she was looking for and dragged me to a dusty corner with a tiny window. She let my hand go in order to _light a cigarette._ She opened the window to blow smoke out of.

"You smoke?" I couldn't believe it.

"Yep." She took another drag.

I stared at her as thoughts whirled through my head. "Could we be friends and still- do _that_?"

She smirked. "No can do. I would never do a friend like that. I've had FWBs before but they're more acquaintances. Do you want to be my acquaintance?"

"No. I want to be your friend." I didn't know why I was sticking so hard to that.

"Then I can't touch you."

That filled me with sadness. "But-"

"You gotta pick one, Red." She straightened from the window and stood directly in front of me. "But remember; I'd do anything for a friend and I can make your body hum, sing and dance."

I gulped.


	4. Dance, Dance

Mercedes: POV

Marcy was up to something. I knew that demon child and she did nothing by chance. I only felt bad for that Ellen girl. She didn't even know she was about to be caught up in a storm of biblical proportions.

Last night at dinner, Marcy drew a lot of attention to her mouth (arguably her best asset) and kept her eyes on the redhead. The girl kept blushing but Marcy was striping her of her ugly jumpsuit and fucking her on the table in front of us with her eyes (arguably her best weapon).

What Marcy wanted, Marcy got. It was only a matter of time.

I decided to ask her about it in therapy. "So what's going on between you and Ellen?"

Lucy looked up from her hand. "I want to hear about this. I saw those looks you were giving her."

Marcy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Nothing's going on."

"Yet."

Marcy gave a low growl.

"She's close to cracking." Lucy didn't care.

The corner of Marcy's mouth kicked up.

"But you know that."

Marcy licked her lips slowly. "I have no control over what she does and doesn't do."

I tried to appeal to her better nature (stupid on my part). "Are you sure you should get involved with her? She seems so innocent. You're… you."

"Are you saying I'm not innocent?"

"You weren't even born innocent." Lucy snorted.

Marcy side-eyed her.

I tapped her wrist. "That's not what I'm saying. You're in two different leagues. You're out and proud. You're strong and sure. She seems like she's still figuring out who she is."

"Thank you for your support but I don't need it." Marcy had her blank face on and though it technically didn't mean anything bad was about to happen, it never meant anything good was about to happen. "We're not even doing anything. She wants to be friends. So that's what we're doing."

"You want to be her friend?" Dr. Greg asked, speaking up for the first time.

"No. But that's what she wants."

"Is it?" Lucy pressed. "She doesn't look at you the least bit friendly."

"Take it up with her." Marcy sat back.

"But she seriously looks like she wears her heart on her sleeve." I pointed out. "She can't handle you. You're like a live wire and she's going to get zapped."

"Yes because my sister making it seem like I'm the most dangerous thing in existence gives me high self-esteem."

I stuck my bottom lip out. "Let's be real. What does she want from you?"

"She says to be friends."

"And what do you want from her?"

"To be her friend."

"Marcy, be honest. That's your thing. You don't lie to yourself or others, especially if it spares their feelings."

"Fine." She bit off. "I want to fuck her."

Dr. Greg twitched. "Marceline Anne. Maybe you could rephrase it?"

"Why? I want to fuck her until she can't even dream in peace."

I think she killed him but Lucy grinned. "Wow! Any tips for me and Streisand?"

"Oh yeah."

"Girls, stop!" Dr. Greg waved his hands. I really wanted to hear those tips… "You're not supposed to be having sex with the other-"

"Inmates?" Marcy peeked at her cards.

"Detainees." He said flatly. "You're in recovery. Matter of fact; we're switching the subject. Did you catch the game last night?"

C-E-L-L

Puck: POV

A guard showed up at our door after dinner. "Come with me."

Finn and I looked at each other before following him.

He led us to the laundry room. "Pick out a shirt, pair of pants and a tie."

Finn and I were totally confused but we did it.

"Alright. Go back to your room and change. The buses leave in fifteen minutes."

He must have been talking about the dance. The guys were talking about it at dinner but they were mostly talking about bribing guards so they could fuck.

Finn and I went back to our room and changed. This loud as fuck siren went off and guys started moving down the halls. So we joined them and met up outside.

Chang and the others waved us to a bus and we got on it together.

"So besides getting your dick wet, why else are you excited for this dance?" I asked.

"Breathing free air is as good a reason as any." Chang said.

"You have a year and two months. I have three years." His brother snapped.

"You have three whole years in this place?!" Finn gaped.

"And I still might get deported!"

"Yeah but that's the risk for all of us." Chang pointed out. "Shadow's totally getting deported. She can't be good."

"You are lucky Shue himself is on this bus."

Chang grinned.

"Oh no." Evans breathed.

"The best part about when they send her back to Greece is she won't come see you in Japan."

Little Chang started breathing really fast.

"Little Chang, calm down." Train spoke slow and easy. "You know that's not true."

"Yes, it is." I think Chang might be an asshole… "She don't love him."

Little Chang shot up.

"Hey!" The bus driver yelled. "Sit down back there!"

Little Chang didn't pay him no attention as he breathed hard.

Chang smiled like he hadn't done nothing.

Shue came back. "Is there a problem, Malcolm?"

Little Chang (Malcolm?!) glared at his brother. "No, sir."

"You have to sit down. It's not safe to stand while the bus is in motion."

Little Chang sat.

Shue nodded. "Thank you." He went back to the front of the bus.

"Would you stop, Chang?" Bowties sighed. "He's your only little brother."

Chang smirked. "Alright, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" He held out his hand.

Little Chang smacked it away from him and muttered something in a different language.

Chang glared at him. "That was uncalled for! T would never do that!"

"I hope she does. It'll be what your rotten ass deserves."

"Be that way." Chang crossed his arms.

"Come on." Wheels frowned. "Stop moping. You're supposed to be helping me with my problem."

Wheels wanted that satanic Snix out of the way so he could spend some alone time with Britt-Bratt.

"I say you dick her down so tough that she's unconscious and you'll get time alone with B-B." Chang said after a while.

"It could work." Little Chang sniffed. "If you give her some LSD first."

"What is it with rich people and drugs?" Evans shook his head.

"If she's impressed with her hand, think how it'll be to fuck her brainless."

"I'm glad Nat's more romantic than you."

"Nat's sheltered."

"And I want to take care of her forever." He smiled goofily.

"Fuckin loser." Little Chang muttered.

Evans pulled a face. "I heard that."

"You don't have a problem, Wheels. Not if you're willing to do the work." He sped right by that shit.

"Alright, fine." Wheels snapped. "How exactly do I get her to take these pills?"

Finn's face showed horror. "Where are you going to get these pills?!"

"You can buy anything." Chang said before turning to Wheels. "You tell her they're aspirin and that you know she's been having headaches."

"Headaches?" Karofsky asked.

"Girls always have headaches, for real or not."

Wheels snickered. "Do I give her one or two pills?"

"One. You don't want her to freak out."

"Have you done this before?" Evans demanded.

"What? slept with a girl hopped up on LSD? Yeah."

"No! Given a girl LSD and said it's aspirin!"

"Yes."

"And slept with her?"

"No."

"Then why you want me to date rape?!" Wheels sassed.

"It's not date rape when she's going to say yes anyway. I mean it's probably still not good but I'm not good so…"

"I'm only doing this because you usually have good ideas."

"This is gonna go right. Trust me."

Little Chang snorted. "You're goin down, Wheels."

Chang elbowed him. "Shut up! It's going to work!"

"You're going to be in here until you turn eighteen fucking around with him."

"See? now I'm conflicted." Wheels shook his head.

"Well you better decide soon." Bowties pointed out the window. "We're here."

"Damn!"

The buses stopped and we got off before Shue led us to this huge room. It had some seriously cheesy decorations with tables and chairs set up all over the place.

A DJ was setting up right by a long table with drinks and snacks.

Most importantly; there was no girls.

We spread out as music came on.

"So this is it?" I asked.

"They'll be here. They have to get dressed." Chang said.

"How long does it take?"

"Have you never been around a girl before? Forever."

I shrugged. I'd never really had to wait on a girl before.

The double doors opened.

"There they go!" Scoop gasped.

A bunch of girls in ugly prom dresses flooded the room. Lovers met up while other girls went to dance or grab something to eat.

A group of girls floated over to us. Even though they were wearing some ugly dresses, they were still hot.

One that looked like she could fit in my pocket didn't stop until she wrapped her hand around Little Chang's tie and pulled him behind her.

Chang whistled and she turned around. "Shadow! Don't you want to meet some new people?"

She flipped him off and kept going.

So that was Shadow. Chick looked fucking adorable. I don't believe nothing they said about her.

An Asian chick went to Chang. "She's been a little… hard up."

"I see!" He grinned. "I want you to meet somebody. Two somebodies actually. T, this is Puck and Finn. Guys, this is Shank. The cutest thief you'll ever meet."

She hit him. "Mike!"

He only smiled and held her close.

A blonde chick hit him. "We're standing here, too!"

"I don't see anybody."

She hit him again.

"I'm only joking. Relax. Are you hard up, too?"

The look she gave him was not nice…

He grinned. "Guys, this is Queen Bee, Streisand, Snix, Britt-Bratt, Z, Reagan, Flip, Big A, Honey and a new girl."

Finn and I said hello but I couldn't keep my eyes off that Honey chick. She had chocolatey skin; big, round eyes and a body that wouldn't quit. Shit, she was a wet dream come alive!

For the first time all week, my dick jumped. I definitely wanted to get to know her.

"Hey?" Wheels wheeled forward. "Wanna disappear?"

That Snix chick sneered. "I have a headache."

We all looked to him and he held up a pill. "Here's an aspirin."

She rolled her eyes and snatched it from him. "Come on, Britts. I need punch."

"Come on, Artie." The blonde named Britt-Bratt waved him on.

The three left.

I looked at Chang, who wiggled his eyebrows.

"How are you ladies doing?" Evans asked.

A few of them pinched his cheeks and hugged him. Honey was among them. "Hi, Evans!"

"Hello, girls." Karofsky smiled. "Is Fairy here?"

"I think he's in the front office." Honey said. "He'll be here and you can flirt and have it go over his head."

Bowties threw up his hands. "Help me capture Salt's attention!"

"You know you don't have to do anything but look as cute as you are!" She pinched his cheek. "He loves you. He just doesn't know it yet."

"He needs to learn."

I grinned cuz that was funny.

She clapped her hands together. "Guys, this is Elle Woods. She's new."

The redhead waved with a blush.

We spoke to her but she seemed like she wanted to fade into the background.

"Want to dance?" Shank looked up at Chang.

"Well let's go." He led her into the middle of the room, where a few couples were dancing.

"Do you want to dance, Az?" Reagan blushed.

"Oh yeah!" He grinned and dragged her out.

"I heard someone was going to spike the punch." Z said. "Come on, Shane."

I guess that was Train's real name because he took her hand and led her over to the punchbowl.

"I can't believe they're listening to this godawful music." Scoop rolled his eyes.

"I like it." Flip shrugged. "It has a nice beat."

"That saves it." He backpedaled. "The beat is awesome!"

Bowties, Evans and Karofsky snickered.

"Let's sit." Honey suggested. "I don't like this song anyway."

Queen Bee sighed. "It's horrible. I don't know what they're doing but singing isn't it."

"You sound like Shadow." Streisand took her hand. "It's just a song."

"You're Streisand. You should know good music."

"I do but it doesn't bother me."

"Maybe I'm just hard up?"

My eyebrows lifted at that. A girl admitting to wanting to get down? Hell yeah!

But I saw she was sneaking peeks at Finn. Streisand was, too and I wondered if that'd cause a problem in their friendship. Finn was looking between the both of them with a blush. Yeah, he was hooked…

"Come on." Honey took Big A's hand and led her to a big table. We all followed and sat down. I made sure I was on her other side.

She turned to me with a smile. "Hi. Puck, right? You must be new or at least here since the last dance."

"Yeah, Finn and I are new. We got here Monday." I bobbed my head, just wanting her to keep taking. I loved her voice.

"It sucks to be in lockup but Shue is very nice. You're lucky you're there and not here. Sly is a monster. A real monster."

Big A giggled. It was cute. "She preys on the dreams of children."

"Of us!" Queen Bee waved her hands. "We're children!"

"But aren't you bad? You're here." I pointed out.

She gave me a death glare.

Honey pouted and even though it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen, I didn't want to be the cause of it. "We're not bad."

I didn't know what to say so I patted her hand. That was fucking trippy. It wasn't like a jolt or shock; it was like I'd come alive. I was floating then I was soaring. Look, I'm not poetic; I don't know what I'm trying to say. I'm just saying shit made me do a double take.

Her lips parted and her eyes widened as she looked at me. She blinked twice before looking at her sister.

I don't know what passed between them but I knew the blonde was smirking her ass off and giving Finn "the eyes".

Hot Mama- I mean Honey looked at me again and moved her hand. Then she smiled. She was the cutest fucking person I'd ever met!

Big A pulled on her other hand and she turned around. They spoke between them so low, I couldn't hear until they both turned and gave me "the eye".

Were they trying to double team me? cuz I was fucking down! I would go to _town_ on them! Big A was hot with blonde hair and I think gray eyes. She was thin but she was still shaped right. Mama was a fucking bombshell. I winked.

Both smiled and looked away.

Oh yeah. Being locked up wasn't so bad if I could be around girls like this.

"Tell me about yourselves." I leaned closer.

They looked at each other before looking at me. "We're good girls, we swear!"

"How'd good girls end up here?"

Mama bit her bottom lip. "I did a bad thing."

"My parents put me in here." Kick (short for kickass because I could tell she was) flipped her hair.

"Why?" I asked.

"I tried to come out."

She was gay and she was still trying to bang? That was a little confusing. "Tried?"

"I don't know what I am exactly cuz I seem to be attracted to everybody. I tried to talk to them about it and they freaked."

"That blows. I'm sorry."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"I'm sexually open." Mama said. "I love you for your insides, not your outsides."

I knew she was making a point but I liked hearing her say she loved me.

The song ended and Chang, Shank, Z, Train, Az and Reagan came back to the table. "Whatcha talking about?"

"We're just waiting on you guys." Bowties said.

Little Chang and Shadow (who looked like a mini Mama, with a couple differences) came back. They sat down.

"Scratch your itch?" Chang grinned.

Mini Mama told him something in another language that made him laugh. Her sisters got after her in the same language.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm thirsty. How's the water?"

"Just as flat as ever." Z slumped.

"Great." She stood up. "Want anything, Red?"

Elle Woods blushed. "Just some punch please."

"Want help?" Little Chang stood.

"When do I ever want help?" Mini Mama walked off.

He rolled his eyes and followed behind her.

"What's that about?" I asked Mama.

She smiled. "That's just her. It'd kill her to admit to needing help."

I shrugged. I wasn't used to asking for (or receiving) help.

Mini Mama and Little Chang came back with punch and sat down. "There's Fairy."

Karofsky nearly got whiplash, he turned around so fast. He tried to stand up but Az and Bowties had to hold him down. "Relax! Stop lookin so thirsty!"

A pale, skinny kid (who was dressed kinda nice) walked over. "Hi, guys!"

"Fairy!" They shouted.

He took a seat. "Paperwork sucks! But I got all my hours in for the week. Whoo hoo!"

"You complain about filling out your timesheets every week." Mini Mama told him. "Why? It's just excel."

"Because it's so stupid! Spreadsheets are stupid!"

"Spreadsheets are stupid!" Karofsky agreed. The thirst was strong with this one.

"Thank you, David." Fairy nodded. "But enough of all that. Who are these two strapping males?"

"This is Finn." Streisand waved a hand.

Mama patted mine, the fire going up my arm. "This is Puck."

"Hello." He waved. "I'm Kurt but everyone calls me Fairy. At least everyone here."

"Hey." Finn and I said.

Wheels, Britt-Bratt and Snix came back. Snix was quiet as she sat in his lap and stared at her hand move slowly. They came to the table and tried to act like they weren't just fucking. "What's up?"

"Where have you three been?" Fairy asked.

"We paid a guard-" Britt-Bratt started.

"Oh no; nevermind! I can guess!"

She grinned. "It was great, too! I feel so alive!"

Did he give her drugs, too?

"I think Shue's about to tell us something." Wheels pointed.

He was right. Shue was on stage and the music was cut. "As you know, we have these dances once a month to boost morale and as a reward for all your hard work. Well we've been incident free for forty three days. Both buildings so Sue and I have a surprise for you!"

We all just stared at him.

"Okay. Starting tonight, we'll have a dance _twice_ a month!"

Cheering went up.

He wiped away sweat. "Yes! Yes! We have to keep it up though. As long as everyone's getting along, we'll continue to host more dances but if there's too much fighting, we'll be back down to once a month."

A few people started yelling out.

"I know. You don't want that. So I'll leave you to continue dancing. Have a great time and remember; you are heard." He got off stage.

"What a throwpillow." Mini Mama turned around.

I smirked. He was soft.

"Hey, more dances means more time spent together." Little Chang wrapped his arm around her.

She flung his arm off. "Once a month is plenty."

"You know you want me."

"To go away? Certainly."

He blew her a kiss and her mouth turned down.

Mama reached over and grabbed her arm. When she looked over with a frown, Mama explained. "Parker sighting."

Mini Mama tensed. "I am fine. They can walk by and I will not say a word."

Too bad they didn't keep going… Three blondes stopped by our table with smiles.

The oldest one, who looked too old to be here, smiled and waved happily. "Hi, everybody!"

"Hi, Sophie." The others said.

"Hi, Shadow."

Mini Mama dipped her head.

"Hi, Little Chang." Her voice changed then.

"Hi, Sophie." Little Chang smiled up at her. "How's your month been?"

"Oh it's been good and bad. I almost couldn't come tonight. Sly is so mean!"

"I think we can all agree with you there." Mini Mama cut in.

Sophie blew out a breath. "But it doesn't matter cuz I'm here now and I'm ready to find my prince charming."

"I hope he's out there for you."

Sophie smiled. "Thank you, Shadow! Little Chang? Can I have a hug?"

"Not today, Sophie." Mini Mama shook her head.

Sophie pouted. "Not even a little one?"

"No. Not even a little one. He's a bit preoccupied."

I was wondering how Little Chang was taking them talking about him like he wasn't even there but he was looking at Elle Woods.

"You can't tell my sister who she can and can't hug!" A younger blonde snapped.

"I just did." Mini Mama was calm.

"She can hug anyone she damn well wants."

"She can also be broken in a million pieces as a consequence."

She breathed heavily before noticing Little Chang and Elle Woods. "Hey, new girl?"

"Don't talk to her."

She moved her hair and leaned closer. "You might want to pick your friends a little more carefully. Hers end up disappearing."

"I said don't talk to her." Mini Mama stood up. "I'd advise you to walk away, Parker before I forget that my record can't take another hit."

Little Chang stood up. "It was nice to see you, Sophie, Eliza, Cammi but there's new people you haven't met yet."

"How right you are!" That chick (I was so confused as to her name) spotted me. I felt like a prized turkey. She walked around until she got to my chair. "What's your name?"

"Go away, Eliza." Mama didn't look happy.

"He's so hot." She licked her lips.

"Eliza!"

She leaned in close as I leaned away. "What's your name, stud?"

"His name is I Don't Do Wretched Whores! Now back the fuck up!" Mini Mama showed up and pulled Eliza by her hair back.

Eliza fell on the floor. The other two blondes went to help her up. "You bitch!"

"Stay away from my sister's man or you'll see "bitch"."

Eliza lunged at her even though her sisters held her back.

Mini Mama slapped the shit outta her. I mean you heard it over the music and everyone talking.

Eliza started crying. "That's why I'm going to fuck your man, crazy bitch!"

"Try it, skank."

Sophie and I guess Cammi dragged Eliza away, whispering to her that she was pretty.

Mini Mama rolled her eyes and sat down. She said a string of words so fast, I wasn't sure if they were in a different language or she'd just rammed them together in English.

"Would you stop?" Little Chang turned from Elle Woods. "You didn't have to hit her."

"I don't have to hit you."

"Don't threaten me just because you let her make you mad."

"Fuck you, Twitchy!"

"Don't call me Twitchy!" He fucking roared like a lion. And no one even noticed!

"What's wrong, Twitchy? Are your feelings hurt, Twitchy? Is someone stressing you out, Twitchy?" This chick was bad; I could see that now.

He growled at her. "Shut up."

"Or what, Twitchy?" An unholy light entered her eyes. She said a short sentence in another language.

He stood up so fast, his chair toppled over. He was breathing hard and his face was red. "You know what?!"

She stood up and got in his face. "What?!"

He took her hand and dragged her out. She had to run to keep up with him.

"Are they okay?" Finn looked how I felt. Was she in danger?

"She'll apologize in her own way." Chang rolled his eyes. "Let's talk about how awesome it is to be able to see each other more."

"I won't be able to see my girl." Evans sulked.

"I said each other, not our girls."

Evans glared at him. "I want Nat!"

"She's coming at the beginning of next month." Mama said.

Were they really just going to ignore the fact that Little Chang looked ready to lay hands on that tiny girl?

C-E-L-L

Mal: POV

I led Marcy to a closet and shut the door before turning her around. I pressed my mouth to hers bruisingly and she squeaked.

I forced her mouth open and took charge of the kiss. Soon it wasn't enough and I reached down to pull her dress up. I pulled at her underwear until I felt it rip.

I could feel her breathe through my mouth. I spanked her ass before massaging the sting away.

She ripped her mouth away and pouted. "Bad Twitchy."

That lit me on fire again. She knew I hated that name. I yanked her to me and let her feel my desire through my pants. She wiggled a bit.

I backed away and dropped my pants. I didn't have a condom but I didn't even care. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I used my hand to guide myself to her entrance then slammed into her.

She made this breathy moan that made me feel good. So I continued to slam into her. Her mouth was open as she kept moaning and groaning.

Usually she was a quiet lover, making only the bare minimum of sounds. It wasn't her fault. She just wasn't very vocal. But when I got like this, it was like something was unlocked inside her. She made noises.

I pumped into her until she came then slid out to turn her around. I slid in her backside while she was still cumming. She made this high pitched sound and called out my name. My real name.

I retracted then slid in again slowly. She was quiet again as she arched her back. We went like this for a little while until she threw her hair in my face and called me that accursed name that made me break.

Technically it was my name but it was a variation of it that I hated. It was guaranteed to piss me off and she knew that.

I got mad all over again and began slamming into her hard. She started moaning again. I wasn't sure what I was trying to do but I was doing a good job of it.

There was a whine to her voice and she was whimpering. Every so often she'd call out that name and I'd get rougher. I tangled my hand in her hair and pulled. I slapped her behind.

I began talking dirty, which she didn't like because she felt it was too much pressure to say something dazzling. All through it, she moaned and trembled.

Suddenly, she seized up and reached back. I leaned forward and she wrapped her hand in my hair and guided my left hand to the front of her body. As I began to play with her, she rode out her release, my name on her tongue.

When it was over, she slumped against the wall but I wasn't done. I kept pushing into her. I turned her around so I could see her face. She cupped my cheeks and called me that name again.

I knew I shouldn't let her make me so mad but it was like she got pleasure from pissing me off. It made me madder and I hammered into her. She wrapped her legs around me and arched her back, wiggling.

I was just about to cum when she went still and her insides were squeezing me. That did it. It sent me over the edge. We fell over together, screaming each other's names.

It took a while but I realized we were on the floor and she hated germs. I pulled out and stood up, pulling her to her feet. I pulled up my pants while she pushed down her dress.

After, I looked down at her. I was going to apologize for being so rough with her when I opened my mouth but she pulled me down and kissed me. It was full of heat at first and my mini me jumped but then it turned sweet.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and held on.

I rubbed her back. "I missed you, too."

She sniffled. "Nobody missed you."

"Okay." I tried to let her go but she wouldn't let me loose for a whole minute.

She finally let me go. "My underwear is ruined."

"My bad." I didn't really care.

She huffed. "I'm thirsty."

"That I can help you with." I held out my arm. "Milady?"

"You're an idiot." She opened the door and walked out.

I followed slowly then she grabbed my arm to make me walk faster. She wrapped her arm around mine and that made me feel good. "What's with that new girl?"

She grinned. "Oh, I'm going to fuck her brains out."


	5. Warnings

**_Happy holidays!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes: POV

The dance was great! Puck was amazing. He had some awesome stories and I loved his smirk. I knew from the moment he touched me that I had to have him but being able to talk to him made my heart flip-flop.

Annie and I talked to him all night and it was seriously amazing. He seemed to get us. Though we came from two different walks of life, Annie and I were a lot alike and it was hard for someone to get us right off the bat.

The last few guys hadn't…

But Noah (his real name that I was totally in love with) was different. He was content to listen to us ramble on but we wanted to know about him. It was hard to get him to open up but once he was sure no one was listening, he began talking about himself.

He had a sister (seven) and a grandmother (maternal) who lived three hours away in Carlisle. He lived with his mother though. He didn't know where his father was.

I could tell those things bothered him but the dance was a little public to be going into depth about family issues. So we promised to write each other letters.

In my family, writing a letter meant something. I wrote Annie all the time. She knew how much it meant to me so she'd started writing back. Since we didn't room together, it became this thing that was truly romantic.

He said he didn't know anything about writing letters. He'd hadn't written anything resembling a letter since he was in primary school and had to give valentines.

I couldn't help giggling even though I knew he was serious. I told him to read our letters and go from there. It was pretty easy and hard to screw up.

He said he'd borrow stationary from one of the guys and write us today. We said we'd write him today, too.

In fact, that's what I'm doing now.

I reread my letter to make sure it was what I wanted. It was. It was just the basics until the end when I asked about his parents. They were married even though his dad was gone. That was hard on a marriage; I knew.

I folded the letter and sprayed a bit of perfume on it (they let us have perfume [thank everything!] and a few girls went through it like shower gel) before stuffing it in an envelope. I wrote our names and the addresses of the juvies on the front and grabbed a stamp.

Our (Lucy, Marcy and my) stationary was sent to us. It's custom made from a printer in England. He makes stationary and journals and diaries. Just for our family. It's enough of us that we keep him in business but I'm pretty sure it's not his only occupation.

Our diaries are custom pages, covers and locks with special pens. Mine had a dark violet cover with lavender pages and a key lock. I wrote in dark sparkly purple ink.

When we filled one diary up, we send for another. Our grandmother (G-Ma) said we had to write every day. When a girl in our family turns two, she gets a diary. The boys get journals but realistically, she isn't holding her breath on them filling theirs.

Our stationary is different. Everybody gets stationary. It's a custom sheet, memo and envelope set. You get the full sheet (with or without lines) and a small memo pad with your full name wherever you want it. The envelopes don't vary much, just color and the back.

I loved my stationary and diary. I'd love my diary more if it stayed mine. The only good thing about this place was that Mal couldn't get to it. For some reason, he's always been fascinated with our diaries. He's always stolen them.

Now that we're both locked up, he doesn't have the opportunity.

I left my room and went to the mail room. I put the letter in the outbox and then went to see what the others were doing. There's no classes on the weekends, no therapy and no primetime lineup.

Meaning no _Supernatural_ …

Weekends were boring. But it was also slow on Sly making you do stuff. I mean I still had to work in the kitchen but it was more relaxed.

I went to the kitchen now. "Need any help?"

"It's almost lunch. Grab an apron." Kathy said.

I snatched up an apron. "What's for lunch?"

"Tuna surprise."

I grimaced. Ew!

C-E-L-L

Ellen: POV

I was sitting in my room thinking of what to write my parents. Ms. Pillsbury thought it would be a good idea for me to write to them and "open up the lines of communication". I was stumped. I didn't know what to write.

So I shrugged it off and told Big A I would be back after a walk. I just wandered around until I got to the rec room. Whatever was on TV didn't look great so I was going to leave when three girls stepped in front of me.

I recognized them from the dance. "I'm trying to leave."

The one Shadow called Parker smiled but there was no warmth in it. "Relax, new girl. I just thought we could be friends."

I didn't believe that. "Uh huh."

"You seem friendly, I'm friendly; why not?"

I was not stupid. Shadow didn't like her. "I don't believe you."

The one called Cammi I think scoffed. "Why are we wasting our time with her?"

"Calm down, Cam." Parker waved a hand. "Other people see the value in her. We'd be fools to ignore that."

"Other people?" I repeated. "You mean Shadow. You know we're friends and you want to ruin that because you don't like her."

Her face hardened. "You think you know that bitch? You've been here two days! She's the worst hoe in here!"

I frowned. "Don't call her names!"

"Please! Wake up, new girl! She fucks who she wants when she wants! Including her brother! Good luck coming between them!"

I blushed. I wasn't trying to come between them. I still didn't really know them but I spoke with Little Chang all night last night. The connection I felt I had with her, I felt with him. It confused me more. "I'm not-"

"You're never going to matter to her! Evil doesn't love!"

I really blushed at love. "She's not evil!"

"Oh yeah? She tell you why she's here?"

We hadn't spoken much but she never had. "It doesn't matter." I still haven't told her why I was there.

"Sure it doesn't." Parker smirked. "The girl you're mooning over is a killer. A cold blooded, common murderer. I don't know why they didn't just give her the electric chair-"

I pushed her as she laughed. "Shut up! You're lying!"

She grinned. "Ask anybody!"

I looked around and everyone was staring at us. When I tried to make eye contact, they all avoided me.

I pressed my lips together and pushed passed Parker, her laughter ringing in my ears.

I didn't know where I was going until I pushed open the door to the library. I wasn't even sure she was there until I spotted her reading a book while stocking shelves.

I didn't know what I was going to say until I blurted out, breathing hard from rushing, "Are you a murderer?!"

She turned around. "What?"

"Are you a murderer?" I realized I was too loud and lowered my voice.

"What's with you?"

"Why won't you answer me? Oh my goodness, you are, aren't you?!" I covered my face.

I heard her knees pop as she stood. I felt her hands on mine as she lowered them. "Calm down and rationally tell me what's going on."

I sat on the floor and blew out a breath. She grimaced but sat in front of me Indian-style. I really liked that she sat directly in front of me; no hiding. "I talked to Parker."

"Parker McKenna?"

"Who? Is she the blonde?"

"Parker has brown hair."

"This Parker is blonde."

"There's no blonde Parkers here."

"You called her Parker last night."

She looked at me confused before she blinked in understanding. "Her last name is Parker. Her name's Eliza."

My mouth formed an "O". "Oh."

She cocked her head. "So you had an unpleasant run-in with Eliza Parker and now you want to know what?"

I took a deep breath. "Why are you in here?"

She was quiet for a moment. "Friends don't judge."

"I'm not judging." I said quickly.

"Friends don't press."

"I'm not pressing."

"I've never told anybody why I was here."

"You can start with me." I put my hand on her arm.

She put my hand in my lap. "Friends don't touch."

I pouted. "Please just tell me."

"I have levels of friends. You're at level one. We're just starting to hang out but I don't know you. I'm not telling you anything at this stage."

I scoffed in hurt. "Are you serious?!"

"Always."

I frowned. "What level do I have to be for you to tell me?"

"15." She replied immediately.

"15?! How do I get to level 15?!"

"Time and effort." She said just as fast.

Time and effort?! I didn't have that kind of time! "How about if I tell you why I'm here?"

"I know why you're here."

I blinked. "You do? How?"

She just blinked slowly.

"That's not fair! You know about me but I can't know anything about you?!"

"For one thing, you're asking the wrong questions. Two, you're talking to the wrong people."

I growled. "Tell me something about you!"

She sat there.

"Are you a killer?!"

"I'm not an innocent person. I've done things. You've done things. Why does it matter what it was?"

I screamed low. "Tell me something! Anything!"

"We wouldn't be having this conversation if we were fucking."

Something inside snapped and I shot forward to kiss her. I was a bit (a lot) off but she let me set the pace. I tried to kiss her with everything I felt but there was no confusion, she was in control.

I backed away when my lips began burning. I stared at her. I was out of breath but she wasn't. She bit her lower lip. "Marcy."

"What?" What'd she say?

"My name is Marcy."

I stared at her in shock. "What level am I now?"

"I think you've graduated."

I felt this enormous rush and popped up. I held out a hand but she got up on her own. "I'm tired of pretending I don't want you."

Her eyes lightened as she looked me over before settling on my eyes. "You have to say it."

"Say what?"

"You want me to fuck you hoarse."

I blushed instantly. "What?"

"You have to say it." She repeated slowly.

I gulped. "I want- I want you- to- to-"

"Fuck…" She drew out.

"Fuck me-" I felt wildly outside my comfort zone.

"Hoarse."

"Hoarse."

"Say it."

"I want you to- fuck me hoarse."

"Say it like you mean it."

I swallowed thickly and prayed no one was around to hear. "I want you to fuck me hoarse."

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it."

"I want you to fuck me hoarse!" I shouted. I suddenly realized girls were in the library when everything stopped. I was mortified.

She took my hand. "No need to shout. I'm more than capable of making you do that in ecstasy."

My mouth fell open and she kissed me softly before pulling me out.

I felt a rush like never before. I might have been confused- about everything but I knew I wanted this more than anything.

C-E-L-L

Puck: POV

I finished my letters and stuffed them in the envelopes before putting on the borrowed stamps. Like prison, we had to have money to buy things like that so I had to either get a job or ask for money.

Chang, who'd I borrowed the stamps (and stationary) from, said I could earn money by gambling.

I liked the idea of that. It sounded cool. I could totally do that.

I stood up and went to the front office, where the guys told me to mail the letters. I dropped them in an outbox and turned to leave when a guard came up to me. "Puckerman, right?"

"Yeah." I narrowed my eyes.

"You got visitors."

I blinked. Visitors? Was it Bubbie?

He walked out so I followed him. He took me to the visitation room. "You got an hour."

I nodded and went through the doorway. And there she was, Bubbie (and Nic). I walked over and sat down. "Hey?"

"Oh Noah!" Bubbie leaned forward to grab my arms.

"Hey, Bubbie." I smiled and gripped her hands.

She started sniffling.

I heard more sniffling and turned to Nic. "What's wrong, Runt?"

She snuggled into my side. "I missed you, Noah."

I wrapped my arms around her. "I missed you, too."

"Are you okay in here, Noah?" Bubbie asked.

"Yeah." Nothing had happened so far that made me think this place was too much. "I told you; I made friends. Finn and I are safe."

"How's he doing?"

"He's good. I don't think he's as mad at me anymore."

"Well you did get him a record."

"Bubbie!"

She smiled. "I calls 'em how I see 'em!"

I rolled my eyes. This old lady was crazy. "Whatever, Bubbie. He found someone. Two someones actually."

Her eyes widened. "Are some thugs in here trying to- butter his biscuit?"

I blinked. What the fuck? "Huh?!"

"You know what I'm saying, Noah! Is he thinking of switching teams? You know you have to support him either way. He's your best friend-"

"Bubbie! He met girls!" I did not want this to continue.

Her mouth fell open. "How?!"

"We have a sister juvie down the road."

"Oh." She blinked.

I couldn't help laughing.

She blushed and covered her face. "How was I supposed to know?! Stop laughing, Noah!"

"Nope!" I wiped away tears.

"How did they meet?" She changed the subject.

"There's a dance twice a month."

"That's nice. You get to have fun together."

I lifted a shoulder.

"Did you meet a girl?"

I blushed without meaning to. "Bubbie!"

"You did! You met a girl!"

I looked around. The people closest to us were looking. "Would you quit?! People are staring!"

"Not until you tell me who she is." Bubbie looked really excited.

I sighed. I wouldn't be able to hide this from her for long. "Their names are Honey and Big A."

"Their?! Honey and Big A? There's two of them?"

"Yes. There's two of them."

"Noah, why are you so girl crazy? Why can't you just have one girl instead of flitting from girl to girl?"

I was feeling attacked! "It's not like I'm leading them on! They want to be with me! Together!"

"Together?" She scrunched her nose.

"Honey is free with her sexuality." I repeated what she'd said. "And Big A doesn't know what she is."

"My goodness." She shook her head.

"They're amazing!"

"And what exactly do they want from you?"

"To bond!" I raised my chin.

She raised a brow. "And why are they in juvie?"

"Family reasons."

"Their families is why they're here? Or there rather?"

"Yes."

She looked sad.

"Can I meet them, Noah?" Nic spoke up.

"I don't know how. Unless you go over there and ask to see them."

"We can do that." Bubbie straightened.

"Bubbie, don't you dare!"

"Humph!" Bubbie didn't care what I said.

I sighed. "At least talk me up if you go."

"They'd be lucky to be with my kiddle!"

Aw jeez!


	6. Preggers

Mercedes: POV

The last month has been amazing in every way. Annie, Noah and I have been getting closer. We write letters everyday. We can't unfortunately call but I read his letters in his voice.

The last dance was just as magical. We spent the night talking and dancing and it didn't feel like a juvie dance. I felt like I was back in high school.

I knew it was early but I truly felt like I loved him. He was everything I could ever want in a man. He was like a less dangerous version of my brothers. Way better than my father.

He was smart and funny and sweet. His brain worked different than other peoples and he was always trying to make us laugh.

I felt free with him. I know it's probably the honeymoon phase but I don't care. I love him.

"You're doing it again."

I looked up at Lucy. "What?"

"You're singing again." She looked over from her book.

I blushed. "Sorry."

She set her book aside. "You're thinking of him again?"

"Yeah. I can't help it." I sat up and crossed my legs. "He's the most amazing guy I've ever met."

"I think Finn is." She smirked.

"You only say that because you're super in love with him."

She blushed and hid her face. "I am not!"

"Yes, you are!" I teased. "You want to marry him!"

She screamed with laughter. "I do not!"

"You know Uncle Russell isn't going to let that happen."

She pouted. "I know. Mean man."

"But we'll always have our fantasies." I got up from my bed and hopped in hers. "What's your dream wedding to Finn?"

"One with Streisand in it."

"Ooh! Cuz you _love_ her?" I elbowed her gently.

She blushed. "She's grown on me. Kind of."

"Kind of?" I lifted a brow.

She picked at her cover. "Kind of."

"Well I'm in love with Big A."

"You would be."

I pushed her softly. "You love Streisand. Admit it."

"Okay. Just to you. I might have feelings of some magnitude for Streisand maybe."

"Don't be like Marcy."

She giggled. "Can you believe her love affair with Elle Woods?"

"Yeah, it's lasted longer than I thought it would." Like the-first-day-after-they-had-sex longer.

"Do you think she has feelings for her?"

"Who? Elle Woods? Definitely. She's fallen hard for Marce."

"I meant Moppet."

I grimaced. "It's so hard to tell with Marcy. She doesn't show much emotion. She could like her but she could just not be sick of her yet."

Lucy nodded. "Someone's got to protect that girl before she falls too far."

"I don't know. It might be too late."

Lucy sighed. "She gets out in two weeks. Hopefully that'll be enough to get her to let her go."

"Maybe?" But I doubted it.

C-E-L-L

"Hey?" I knocked on the door. "Can we talk?"

Shank peeked over. "Hey!"

"Hey, Shank." I came in. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Shadow gave me this book but it's so hard to get through it!"

"It's like five pages long." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"It's much longer and way difficult."

I smirked. "Shank, can I talk to Shadow for a minute?"

"Sure." She set aside the book and climbed to her feet.

"No." Marcy set her pen aside.

"Be nice." Shank floated out.

Marcy groaned. "Whatever it is, no."

"I'm not about to ask you for anything." Yet. I sat at the bottom of her bed.

Marcy was no fool. "Then what do you want me to do?"

I grimaced. "You and Elle Woods have been pretty… close the past four weeks."

"You want her?"

"Are you bored with her already?!"

"It's been four weeks."

"Marcy, have a heart!"

"What do you want from me?"

"She feels something for you."

She made a face.

"You have to have noticed."

"You're crazy."

"That's besides the point."

"What are you asking of me? To pretend to be in love with her?"

"Why do you have to pretend? Why can't you just love her?"

"She doesn't even love me!"

"Be human for once in your life!"

"Humanity is flawed."

Again, she's right but so not the point. "You're going to fall in love one day (with someone other than Mal) and it's going to hit you hard."

Her eyes widened and she clapped a hand to her mouth. Suddenly she popped up and ran out.

I followed her. "Marce! What's wrong?!"

She ran to the bathroom and threw up in the sink.

I rubbed her back, which made her vomit more. Her hair was in a bun but I tried to keep the loose hairs out of the way. When she finished, I patted her back. "Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Can you straighten?"

She nodded again and rinsed her mouth out. She straightened and looked back at me. "That blew."

"What was that? We were in your room. You couldn't have smelled anything." Marcy had a finicky stomach and could throw up from anything.

"It just came outta nowhere." She set a hand against her stomach.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. It's been like this for two days."

"Do you think you caught something from one of the girls?"

She made a face. "That's why I don't like being around the germified masses."

I shrugged. "Either that or you're pregnant."

She hit me. "Don't put that in the universe!"

I stuck my bottom lip out. "Well you have sex whenever you get the chance."

"So what?! We use condoms!" She hit her forehead. "Except last time."

"You didn't wear a condom last time?"

"Not last time last time. A month ago. We had hate sex and he didn't even try to get one from a guard. I can't believe we were so stupid!"

"Calm down." I took her hands. "You don't even know for sure."

She blew out a big breath. "You're right. I'm getting worked up over nothing."

"Have you had your lady days?"

"Shit!" She snatched away from me and leaned against a sink.

"You need to be checked by a doctor to make sure."

"I need Fairy to get me a test."

"Or ignore me."

"No one can know!"

"They're bound to see when you're nine months pregnant and especially when you give birth."

"I do not relish doing that shit again. I thought I was gon die pushing out the twins."

"You're the one who refused the epidural." I pointed out.

"Did you see that needle?!"

She had a point. I couldn't do it. "So what are you going to do?"

She took a deep breath. "I won't make any plans until I know for sure. Until then, keep it under your hat."

"Right. Just the girls."

"No, Mercy. No one."

"Just Big A and Lucy."

"No one."

"Just Lucy."

"Why can't you keep anything from your twin?"

"Do you keep anything from yours?!" I sulked.

"Yes! Maybe. I don't know! I'm pretty sure!" She didn't know…

"We have to tell Lucy. We're sisters. Sisters share."

"Fine but just Lucy."

I smiled. "We can talk about what we were talking about earlier later."

"What the fuck were we talking about?" She looked so lost.

"Elle Woods and your relationship!" I put a hand on my hip.

"We have no relationship."

"Marcy-"

She leaned over and threw up again. "This probably isn't a good look."

Not even a little bit…

C-E-L-L

Quinn: POV

I crossed my arms. "Did Fairy ask any questions about why you wanted a test?"

Marcy tapped her toes against the tile on the bathroom floor. "No. I asked for discretion."

"Fairy's a good man. He'll keep his word." Mercy leaned against a sink.

Marcy exited the stall and washed up. "Hopefully there's nothing to tell."

"We're here for you, Moppet." I rubbed her arm.

"I can't have a baby in jail. Seeing it twice a week. Not watching it grow up." She stared at her hands as they slowly turned under the stream.

We hugged her. "It'll be negative."

She sighed and shut off the water.

We were quiet for two minutes until Mercy started talking about Puck. She said how she'd had dreams about him last night about them being parents. Said that she couldn't see the baby's face but she was sure it was cute.

I talked about how I'd have Finn's babies but he'd have to propose first and of course I'd have to be out of juvie. Then I got excited thinking up baby names.

Mercy was right there with me. We didn't even notice how quiet Marcy was until she walked to a window.

"Hey? What's wrong?" Mercy turned to her.

"You two are thinking up baby names while I might be the one pregnant. Seems über fucked up."

"Can we name your baby?" I asked without thinking.

She turned around and instead of scowling like I thought she'd be, she was smiling. "I don't think so, Luce."

"Why not?!" Mercy was offended.

"Because you'll pick something old that nobody wants to be named until they're eighty." She pointed to me as I gasped in outrage before giving Mercy a look. "And you will go with something exotic to prove a point about your own name, Ms. I-Was-Named-After-a-City-in-Brazil."

Now we were both offended. "You don't deserve to be pregnant!"

She came back and gave us hugs. "You're alright."

"You're hugging. You might be." I pointed out. "You're sweet as sugar when you're pregnant."

Her lashes fluttered.

"Okay, we're getting on your nerves." Mercy saw it, too. "Check your test."

"What are we praying for exactly?" I asked as Marcy went to the sink.

"Negative!" Marcy barked.

"Oh, it's negative?" Mercy clapped. "Aww! I'm sad."

"It's not negative." Marcy was the one who sounded sad.

I felt conflicted. Part of me was sad for her but she made cute kids and they were amazing. "I'm sorry, Marce."

"Shit!" She threw away the test and washed her hands.

"Why can't we celebrate?" Mercy frowned. "We're having another baby!"

"We?!" She glared at her.

"It's a family endeavor."

The look on Marcy's face was anything but pleasant.

"It is! We're all here for you. Just like the last time."

She took a deep breath. "Nothing to do now but wait."

"Wait for what?" I asked.

"For them to take my baby away."

"They're not going to do that, Marce." Mercy put an arm around her back. "At worse, they'll give it to Marc and Laura."

"That's your at-worst?"

"Yes."

"What's your at-best?"

"They let you out so you can be a mom."

"If they locked me up when the twins were a year old, they won't care about me being pregnant now."

"It's _my_ at-best!"

I giggled at her disgruntled face as a bell rang. "It's dinner."

"Are we telling the girls now?" Mercy hoped.

"Never." Marcy spat waspishly. "No one's gonna know. Not until I drop this kid."

"You can't keep this from Sly." I shrugged. "She needs to know in case anything goes wrong."

"Nothing'll go wrong. Stop throwing that into the universe."

"I'm just saying. The nurse needs to know. You never know what'll happen."

"I'll tell her when I feel like it."

Marcy was so stubborn! Who did she get that from?! "Fine! But don't say we didn't warn you!"

She stuck her tongue out. "Let's go. I need to feed my baby."

We left and went to the dining room. We got in line for food and went to our table. The girls were already there. "Where were you?"

"In the bathroom." Marcy sat down next to Elle Woods.

"Are you happy for the dance tonight?" Britt-Bratt asked.

Marcy made a face so I jumped in before she could say something to hurt the blonde's feelings. "I am. I get to see Finn."

Rachel smiled. "I enjoy seeing Finn. It's the highlight of the dance."

"Well I love seeing your brother." Shank danced in her seat. "I love him so much!"

Mercy and I giggled at her. We definitely wanted them to stay together. Even Marcy smirked. "He loves you, too!"

"Really? Sometimes I think I'm too clingy but he's just nice to me anyway."

I wish I could say Mikey wouldn't be nice if he didn't mean it but that wasn't true. He was raised to be polite and nice even if- especially if he didn't feel it. "He loves you."

She smiled. "Good."

"You're in real danger of being our sister-in-law one day." Marcy picked at her food.

Shank squealed. "Yay!"

We laughed at her.

Elle Woods stopped first and sighed.

Marcy continued picking at her- was this meatloaf?

Elle Woods sighed louder.

Marcy sniffed her meat and frowned.

Elle Woods groaned and pushed at Marcy's shoulder. "Hey!"

"What?" Marcy still didn't look at her.

"Pay attention to me!"

Marcy's eyes found mine. I kept my smirk to myself. I just prayed her hormones kicked in before Elle Woods had hurt feelings.

"Would you listen to me?!"

She set down her fork and turned to her. "Fine. What the fuck do you want?"

"Stop cursing at me."

"That's your final answer?"

"No! What? No!" Elle Woods took a deep breath. "It's been four weeks. Five technically."

"Since?"

"Since I've been here."

"So?"

"So I don't want to leave."

We stared at her like she said she wanted to stay at Sly's. "What?!"

"I don't want to leave." She repeated.

"Are you fucking mental?" Marcy stared at her seriously.

"Shadow!" She pouted.

"You want to stay here?! Why?!"

Elle Woods blushed and glanced at us before looking back at her and trying to take one of her hands. "I want to be with you."

Marcy's face closed. "No."

"No? You can't say no! I want to be with you. You're here. That means I have to stay here."

"You're choosing somebody over your freedom." Marcy said like she was giving Elle Woods a chance to refute the claim.

"You're more important."

"No."

Snix giggled.

"What do you mean no?!" Elle Woods glared at her before turning that glare on Marcy.

"This-" Marcy twirled her index finger. "This is not happening. You're getting up outta here."

"You have no say in this. All I have to do is do something bad and they'll keep me longer."

Marcy snorted. "You'll be going home."

Elle Woods puffed up with anger. "You don't think I can be bad?!"

"I know you can't be bad."

Elle Woods popped up and looked around the cafeteria before brightening. She gave Marcy a haughty look before stalking over to Big Tess.

"Oh hell." Marcy jumped up and went after her.

But it was too late. Elle Woods snatched her banana off her tray and threw it. Marcy slid in and did some fast talking. We couldn't hear from where we were but it had to have been good.

Big Tess was not someone to mess with. She kept to herself and was a nice enough girl but like Z, she unleashed holy terror on bullies. People stayed far away from Big Tess.

Marcy gave Big Tess something then dragged a shouting Elle Woods back to our table. When they got here, Marcy shook her. "Have you lost your little red mind?! If I'd have had to fight that big bitch, I'd be fighting you next!"

"You do care about me." Elle Woods smiled warmly.

"Are you crazy?!"

"For you."

Marcy leaned back with a grimace.

Ellen gave her a look. "Are you telling me you don't feel the same?"

Marcy was quiet for a really long time. "I'm pregnant."

"What?!"

Everyone at our table gawked at her. "What?!"

"Yeah. So what?" Marcy shrugged nonchalantly.

"You're-?!"

"Shh!" Marcy cut Elle Woods off. "I don't want people to know."

"Yet?"

"Ever."

"How are you going to hide it?!"

Marcy lifted a brow and smirked.

"What does that mean?!"

Snix snickered. "It means she's kept bigger secrets than that."

"But you're-" Elle Woods looked around before dropping her voice. "Pregnant."

"Again, I say so?" Marcy concentrated on her meal.

"It's by Mal, right?"

Marcy's eyes narrowed before she rolled them. "Yes."

"How's he going to react?"

"Who cares?"

Snix and Z laughed.

Mercy leaned over the table. "Stop it, bad girl! You have to tell Mal!"

"I don't have to do anything." Marcy wrinkled her nose at her corn. "This doesn't look good."

"Of course it doesn't." Rachel said. "You're pregnant."

"I meant the corn." Marcy deadpanned.

"Oh. You're right. It doesn't."

Elle Woods glared at her before softening as she looked at Marcy. "You're going to have a baby."

"I already have children." Marcy's face held the bare minimum of disgust that her blank face always showed.

"What?!"

"You didn't know?" Shank grinned. "Wow! You can keep secrets, Shadow!"

"When were you going to tell me you have children?!" Elle Woods was getting loud.

"No. I'm not going to talk to you when you're getting emotional like this." Marcy shook her head.

Elle Woods tried to calm herself down. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I?"

"Because you're a mom!"

"I'm Italian, too but I haven't shouted that from the rooftops either."

"You're Italian?!"

Marcy sighed. "Well I'm off to bed."

"No, no! Wait!" Elle Woods put a hand on Marcy's shoulder. She didn't even flinch when Marcy gave her a death glare for touching her (and in public at that). "I'm not trying to freak out but you are so private. I feel like I don't know you."

"You really don't."

Elle Woods' eyes widened as the girls laughed.

Mercy waved a hand. "But you're close! She does talk to you about some things, doesn't she?"

Elle Woods thought about it. "Not a lot."

"But it's something. That's big for her."

Marcy gave Mercy an ugly look. "I'm sitting right here!"

"Well it is, Ms. Vault!"

Marcy stuck her tongue out.

"Stop that." Elle Woods surprised me by saying. "I really can't leave now. You need me."

"To do what?!"

Snix nearly fell out of her seat.

"You need someone to make this easy on you. I bet you had Mal last time and also you weren't in Juvie. I can be your support group." Elle Woods offered.

Marcy stared at her before blinking. "No thanks."

Elle Woods looked hurt. "Why not?"

"You need to get back to your life, not be stuck in here trying to take care of some convict. Live your life, Ellie."

Elle Woods smiled at the name. "I can live my life with you."

Before Marcy could demolish her dreams, Mercy stepped in. "I have an idea."

"Is it a way for me to stay?"

"Not exactly. It'll help Marcy feel not so alone being pregnant in here."

"How?" I wanted to know. I'd do anything for my family.

"We could get pregnant, too."

Except that! "What?!"

"What?!" The other girls echoed.

"Yes!" Mercy warmed up to her idea. "We can make a pact to get pregnant and she won't be alone! It's perfect!"

"What the fuck are you smoking?" Marcy said slowly.

"And why the hell you ain't sharing?" Snix added.

Mercy made a noise. "I'm not on anything. It's a good plan. We can do this together. We love our guys and would get pregnant some day anyway. We'd all be great mothers."

Shank smiled. "I'd love to have your brother's baby!"

"Thank you, Shank!"

Marcy made a sharp noise. "No! Don't let her get in your head! It's a bad idea! A bad, bad idea!"

I agreed. "I don't understand what you're saying, Merce."

"Think about our lives. Most of us are lacking something in our home lives." Mercy said.

"But children?!" Reagan cried. "My mom would kill me!"

"She can't reach you in here." Marcy shrugged before facepalming. "I'm not helping!"

"Seriously, guys." Mercy looked each of us in the eye. "We're in here for the dumbest of stuff. We did stupid things because we were unhappy. I don't know about you but children make me happy. I mean you should see Shadow when the kids come. She's not so scary."

"What'd you call me?!"

"You're terrifying. Deal with it." Mercy spoke fast. "Just think about how it'll feel to hold your baby for the first time. You look into its eyes and they might even be your eyes. You'll feel this deep connection that no one in the world can take away. You love it and it loves you. Period."

That sounded real good. Our parents didn't love us and we acted out because of it. Maybe that's why we robbed banks and are sitting in this hellhole right now? I know for a fact that if our parents had shone me a fraction of the love they have for their things, I wouldn't be so bitter. "I think I'm in."

"No!" Marcy groaned.

"I'm in!" Shank said.

"Me too!" Britt-Bratt bounced in her seat. "I can't wait to have Artie's baby!"

"My mom does say I'm the greatest thing to ever happen to her." Reagan was thinking about it.

"I'll do whatever you want." Big A took Mercy's hand.

"My parents would kill me." Z shook her head.

"You're forgetting that they love you." Mercy told her. "They'll want you happy and this'll make you happy."

"But me and Shane having a kid?"

"You know it'll be cute." Marcy said absentmindedly. "Mixed babies are beautiful. Look at me."

Mercy, Shank, Snix, Reagan, Britt-Bratt and I glared at her and cleared our throats.

"I guess y'all cute, too." She lifted a shoulder. "Not that I'm helping. This is a shit idea."

"I could teach it to stand up for itself without resorting to violence." Z stuck her bottom lip out contemplatively.

"Raise your baby to be a pansy."

Z glared at her. "My baby is going to solve world peace!"

"Your baby is going to die trying."

"At least he'll be trying."

Marcy made a face.

Flip pouted. "What about me? I don't have a boyfriend."

"Scoop!"

"Scoop?!" Flip blushed.

"Yes, Scoop! Why are you so blind, girl?!"

"Blind?"

"He's in love with you." Snix rolled her eyes.

"No, he isn't." Flip shook her head.

"You're friendzoning yourself." Marcy did, too.

"But he's just a really good friend. He doesn't think of me like that. Does he?"

"I bet if you asked him to make you a woman tonight, he'd drag you off so fast, you'd think he was pulling you to a cave."

"I'm not a virgin."

"Why does that matter?"

"It doesn't." Flip chewed on her bottom lip. "He really likes me?"

"Loves you." Mercy corrected.

Flip blushed again with a smile. "Alright. I'm in."

"Don't do this." Marcy begged.

"What about our futures?" Rachel demanded. "I still want to be famous."

"Still not helping but if you can make it in show business with juvie on your record, you can add teen mom with no problem."

Rachel stuck her bottom lip between her teeth. "Can Finn impregnate us both?"

"He can and he will." I said with a toss of my head. I was getting a baby.

"Well I'm not doing this." Snix said suddenly.

"Yes!" Marcy cheered.

Britt-Bratt pouted cutely. "Please, San. I want us to be mommies together."

"Who would even do it? I hate most of those wrinkle dicked bastards at Shue's."

"Artie." Britt-Bratt made a face as if it should be obvious.

Snix made her own face. "No! No way! Nope!"

"Why not?" Marcy taunted. "You know you love him."

Snix turned red. "I do not!"

"I think you do." Z grinned.

"I do not! He's a nerd! A geek! A loser! He wears glasses!"

Marcy, Mercy and I glared at her. We wore glasses. Not that anyone (save Shank since she's Marcy's roommate) knew. "So?!"

"I do not like him!"

"Don't bash glasses just because you're in love with a bespeckled gimp!" Marcy snapped.

"Don't call him that!"

The girls gasped. "You do love him!"

"Shut up! I do not!"

"Then why can't Shadow call him names?" Shank teased.

Snix was quiet.

"Come on. Let's leave her alone." Mercy cooed. "If she wants to deny Wheels, that's her business."

"I think you need to snap up RT before someone else does." Marcy sniffed as she raised her chin.

Snix scoffed as Britt-Bratt's eyes widened. "But I love him!"

"Yeah but that one's gonna make you miss out on him. He's smart as hell. He's going to turn this whole juvie thing into a positive and he is going to be rich some day. Plus he's got pipes. Boy sounds like a wet dream. Better lock him down before some other girl has his baby and has him for at least eighteen years."

Snix's eyes narrowed. "He will never do better than us!"

"I bet he'll have a supermodel wife that walks around in heels all day. She'll massage his back and spend all his money."

I could tell Snix was getting upset. I thought it was hilarious and exactly what she deserved. Wheels was a great guy and she was always so rude to him, even though she was fucking his girlfriend.

Britt-Bratt stuck her bottom lip out. "I'm really good in heels."

"Don't defend yourself to her, Britts." Snix had a serious attitude. "You're going to marry him and walk around that house in heels. You deserve it."

Britt-Bratt took her hands and leaned into her with a smile. "You deserve it, too."

Snix blushed. She wasn't good with affection either. "No, I don't."

Britt-Bratt frowned. "Yes, you do! You're a really great person and we love you!"

" _We?_ " Marcy mouthed to us. We snickered.

"No, you don't." Snix wasn't paying any attention to us.

"Yes, we do. I love you and Artie loves you." Britt-Bratt hugged her. "Have our baby. Please?"

Snix fell into her blue eyes. "I do have my mom to look up to. She'd get a kick out of me having to chase behind a rugrat."

"Yay!" Britt-Bratt hugged her hard. "Our babies will be sisters and they can do everything together! Braid each other's hair, share secrets, sleep in the same bed!"

"Okay, Britt. We get it." Snix let her hang on for a few more seconds then broke away.

"So we're all in this?" Mercy asked.

"Yes!" We all agreed.

Except Marcy. "This is stupid."

"We're doing this for you!" Mercy snapped.

"You're doing this for you!"

"Why can't you just support us?"

"This is insane! You realize that, don't you? What exactly are you going to tell these idjits? That you want it raw to see how it feels? They're about as sharp as a circle but they're not that damn stupid."

We stopped at that. What were we going to tell them?

"We'll think about that when the time comes." Mercy said breezily.

Elle Woods tapped her fingers against the tabletop. "Would- will- I-"

"Spit it out, Red." Marcy put her fist under her chin.

"Will Mal have sex with me?" She blushed.

Marcy sighed.

Mercy spoke in Japanese. "Be kind with her, Marce. She cares for you both."

"How is this my problem?" Marcy responded in kind. "Why am I always forced to be nice?"

"Marcy!" Mercy chided. "She's in a really vulnerable position right now."

"She'll be really vulnerable on her back. She still has her hymen. She can't handle this."

"You know her best." I shrugged.

"I do not!"

"Then how do you know she can't handle it?"

"Fine. Let her do this. Being pregnant is a really trippy experience. Besides, I am now and no one cares about my feelings."

"Of course we care!" Mercy was hurt.

"Then why aren't you listening to me? This is a mistake!"

"Why don't you admit you like this idea?" I didn't get her. "You know you don't want to be alone. You hate attention and this will take some of it off you. There's safety in numbers. You know that."

"I'm done talking about this." She stood up and looked down at Elle Woods. "You want this? fine but don't expect me to help."

We watched her walk away.

"She's just a little hormonal." I lied.

"Are you sure?" Elle Woods bit her lip.

"Yeah. She can't deal with her emotions right now but I guarantee that she'll be in a better mood tomorrow."

"What about the dance?" Shank asked.

I looked at Mercy. We knew Marcy could stay in a mood. I opened my mouth, not knowing what I was about to say.

C-E-L-L

Finn: POV

Tonight was a little different than the other dances. The girls were all on edge, no matter what we said or did. Shadow was really quiet and didn't speak much but the other girls wouldn't stop talking.

They each found a reason to disappear with their boyfriends. Chang and Shank disappeared first along with Wheels, Britt-Bratt and Snix. Then Puck with Honey and Big A, Train with Z and Az with Reagan.

The rest of us were talking awkwardly until Flip shot up suddenly. "Scoop, I'd like to talk to you about something very important!"

He stared at her like she was crazy. "Okay?"

She blushed. "Not in front of people!"

He looked as confused as I felt. "We can't go to too many places."

"Please just follow me to a closet."

"Okay?" He stood up slowly.

Before he was even fully up, she dragged him off.

Little Chang hit Shadow's arm lightly. "What's up? You've been quiet all night."

Shadow had been picking at her nails. "Just leave me alone."

"Come on. Tell me."

"I'm not in the mood, Mal."

"Just tell me, Marce."

"No!"

"Marce!"

She started yelling in another language. He stayed cool for a while but she must have said something that made him mad cuz he started yelling back.

He grabbed her by her forearms and shook her. She broke away and threw a hand in Elle Woods' direction.

He looked at the redhead. "Really?"

Elle Woods gulped with wide eyes.

Little Chang turned back to Shadow and asked her a question. I assume. It could have been a statement but it sounded like a question to me.

Shadow shrugged and looked away.

He brought her face around by her chin and asked again. She pressed her lips together before answering. They went back and forth until he stood up and tugged both Shadow and Elle Woods to their feet.

They all walked out.

I turned to Quinn (Queen Bee). "What were they saying?"

"They were working out their relationship." She said quietly. "I think we should do the same. In private."

"That's a good idea." Rachel (Streisand) stood.

I was a bit lost. I didn't know we were in a relationship. I mean I liked them both but what did it all mean?

The others (not Little Chang, Elle Woods or Shadow) came back. "Where are you going?"

Quinn said something to her sister in what I think was French. Chang asked them a question in not-French. They responded and he grimaced. "Carry on."

Quinn took my hand and Rachel took the other. They led me outside and down the hall.

A guard turned to us. "The dance is back that way."

Quinn slipped him something and he turned his head. We went into the closet and Rachel turned on the light.

"So we're talking about our relationship?" I stuck my hands in my pockets.

The girls glanced at each other before looking at me. "I think we should take it to the next level."

I stared at Quinn, who'd spoken. "Next level? Like being official?"

"No, Finn. Yes, Finn but no, Finn." Rachel stammered.

Quinn took her hand and patted it. "We want you to make love to us."

I could have died.


	7. Red Wings

Ellen: POV

I took the whole weekend to recover from my first heterosexual sexual experience. I took a while when I was with Marcy (as I call her in private), too but being with Mal was different.

It was gentle. Not like we were in a closet at all. He was really tender and even though it hurt when he was finally in, it didn't hurt as bad as I thought. It just took me a while to adjust to his size.

Both he and Marcy whispered nice things to me and brushed my hair back. They were really loving. I couldn't believe it. She seems hard but I know she's really ooey gooey on the inside.

After, Mal went to get napkins so Marcy could clean me up. She's the one who told me to take it easy for the next few days.

I mostly slept Saturday and Sunday. I throbbed _down there_ but I felt good about the decision I made. I was as close as I could be to Mal and I'd get a baby out of it.

I dragged myself out of bed this morning to get breakfast. Most of the girls were really quiet, too. I think it's sinking in what we did.

After breakfast was classes. I tried to do my work but I just stared at Marcy the whole time. I was excited to be pregnant together. I still don't know what she said to get Mal to not wear a condom but I went mushy inside at the thought.

She said she wouldn't help me but she did. That has to mean that she cares. Right?

I did my work whenever our teacher looked at me but as soon as she looked away, I'd daydream again. I thought about the future and a time when all three of us could be together.

I didn't know how that would be possible but I wanted it. I loved them both. In fact, I wanted to tell them but I didn't know how. I wanted it romantic but the dance was the least romantic place.

Maybe I could take them to a closet and say it? It'd be more private. Maybe I should write it in a letter? We exchanged letters all the time. But I wanted to see their faces.

It was getting me nowhere. The bell rang and we went to lunch. It was still quiet. I tried to stick close to Marcy but she just picked at her food before leaving.

I wanted to follow her but I knew she wouldn't like that. So I stayed with our friends until lunch was over.

Then I went to see Ms. Pillsbury. I couldn't leave Sly's. Not right now. So I had to get Ms. Pillsbury on my side. She'd understand love. All the girls say she's in love with Shue.

I knocked on her door.

"Come in!"

I came inside. "Hi, Ms. Pillsbury."

"Hello, Ellen." She smiled at me.

I liked that she was a redhead like me. It made me feel like we were connected. I took a seat. "I wanted to talk to you about being here."

"Yes! This is your last week! How do you feel?"

I sighed. "Not good." Marcy said the best lie was a version of the truth. "I don't feel like I should leave."

Her eyebrows raised. "Really? Why not?"

"I think I have a lot more to talk about. With why I did what I did. I don't feel like I'm completely rehabilitated."

She looked really surprised. "But you passed your tests. You said you understood where you went wrong and why you'll never do it again."

"I was wrong. I thought it was about the move but I don't think it is. I think it's something wrong with me."

Her eyes softened. "Oh, Ellen."

I bowed my head. "I feel wrong."

"I'll recommend you stay for four and a half more months. But you should know, she's staying here a lot longer."

I raised my head.

She gave me a knowing look. "You should make these months count. She's in here until she turns eighteen. I can't keep you in here until then."

I blushed. "It's not just her."

"I know. But it's mostly her."

I nodded. She was right. "Thank you, Ms. Pillsbury."

"You're welcome, Ellen. I expect you to have sessions at least once per week now that you're staying."

I grimaced. "Right. Okay."

She smiled softly. "Young love."

C-E-L-L

Mercedes: POV

I was a mess. I kept thinking about what we did. Did we really get pregnant on purpose?! Who does that?! Marcy was right!

But on the other hand, we'll have babies. I, for one, will smother my child with the love I never received. I think I should know how not to raise a child based on what my parents did.

I'm going to be a better mother than mine ever was.

I looked over at Lucy. "What do you want?"

She breathed deeply. "What?"

"What do you want? A boy or a girl?"

"Mercy, it's nighttime. Sleepy time, Sissy."

I smiled. "I can't sleep. We're going to have babies. Isn't that exciting?"

"If we're pregnant. It might take a few times."

"Well I enjoyed trying."

She giggled. "Finn was… excitable."

"You've had sex enough to help him."

"I really will. He's worse than Streisand was her first time."

I burst out laughing then shushed myself to not wake up anyone else. "Big A wasn't the best either. But she was eager to learn."

"Not Streisand. She's so stubborn. But I like to think I broke her out of that."

I smiled. "You a mess."

"But you love me."

"Of course I do, Sissy. Nobody else will."

She laughed. "Oh wow! Thanks, Mercy!"

"You know I'm kidding, Sissy. You are completely lovable."

"I know."

I laughed. "Modest!"

"Marcy says it's for ugly people."

"She's Satan."

"Don't talk about my sister!"

I giggled. "Her horns are hidden by her hair."

"What about her tail?"

I giggled harder. "She wraps it around her waist."

Lucy giggled so hard, she was turning in her bed. "She is red!"

I pressed my fingers to my mouth. "We better stop before she knows we're talking about her."

"She'll kill us!"

"I don't wanna die! I have a baby to protect. Maybe."

She giggled again. "Do you feel better?"

I stretched my hand across the space between our beds. She took my hand. "Yes. Thanks, Lucy."

"You're welcome, Sissy."

C-E-L-L

Annie ran into the cafeteria Wednesday, looking bothered.

"What's going on, Big A?" Shank raised surprised brows.

"I have good news and bad news." She sat down.

"What's the bad news?" Marcy asked.

"Don't you want the good news first?" Annie sat down.

"Nope."

She sighed and looked down at her fingers on the tabletop. "I got my period."

I wrapped my arms around her as the other girls cooed. "Awww!"

She sniffled. "It's not fair. I really want a baby."

"As of last week." Marcy made a face.

"But I still wanted one. I love Noah. I didn't think I'd ever love a boy."

Marcy sighed heavily. "Then I suggest you try again."

She brightened and I shot Marcy a grateful smile. "I'm sure you'll get pregnant the next time."

"Actually that's the good news. I'll get a chance to try again this Friday." Annie said.

"How?" Snix lifted her chin. "We just had a dance."

"I was getting supplies from the nurse when I heard Sly talking about it with someone. She said she hated how Shue talked her into having a dance every week since we've been so good. She said she didn't think we deserved it."

"She would." I rolled my eyes.

"Who cares what she thinks?" Marcy frowned lightly. "She shouldn't have agreed to it. You got your chance to do it again. Gonna get your red wings?"

Annie blushed. "Do you think he'll do it?"

"He look like a freak." Snix snorted. "He'll do it."

I shot her a glare. "Don't talk about our man!"

"Is he your man?" Marcy wondered. "How many of you DTRed?"

"Mike and I are of course in an exclusive relationship." Shank bragged.

"Artie and I are in a relationship." Britt-Bratt said.

"Shane and everyone knows he's my man." Z went next.

Reagan blushed. "I think everyone knows I'm with Az."

The rest of us looked around. "That's it?!"

"Having babies with guys you're not with…" Marcy shook her head.

"You're not technically with Mal!" Lucy bit off.

"Yeah but I don't wanna be with Mal. And I don't wanna be pregnant."

"Stop saying that!" I snapped. "You want to be with Mal!"

"No, I don't. You want me to want to be with him."

I growled.

She shrugged.

"You really don't want to be with Mal?" Elle Woods asked.

"Why would I?"

"He's the father of your children."

"So?"

I could tell that messed the redhead up. "But-?"

"Not everyone wants a romantic relationship."

Z raised her hand. "Seconded!"

"Motion passed!" Snix slapped the table.

"Guys!" Reagan cried out. "You have to!"

"Why? Because a woman isn't complete if she isn't hanging off somebody's arm?" Marcy questioned. "It's 2010."

"I know a woman completes herself. But isn't that life's greatest joy?"

"No."

Reagan pouted. "That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, sweetcheeks." Snix sneered.

"Life's a bitch and then you die. The only thing worthwhile about living is experiences and the people who go through those experiences with you." Marcy said.

"Motherhood is an experience." Elle Woods brought up. "Who are you going to go through it with you?"

Marcy stood up and left.

"What'd I say?" Elle Woods stood up, too.

I gestured to Lucy and we stood. "We'll go see."

"Can you tell her I'm sorry?" She sat down.

"We will." Lucy promised.

We hurried after Marcy but were losing sight of her quickly. She was walking too fast. We finally caught up to her in the rec room.

It was empty since everyone was at lunch. We walked up to her as she stood in front of a window. I think we surprised her. Which is weird. She and Mikey were the ones who snuck up on people. That's why we call her Shadow.

She jumped when we touched her back. When she turned around, I could see she'd been crying.

"Oh, Marcy, what's wrong?" I tried to hug her but she wouldn't let me.

"Leave me alone." She kept pushing my arms down.

"Elle Woods didn't mean to hurt you." Lucy told her.

"Hurt me?" Marcy looked confused. "She didn't hurt me. Why would she think she hurt me?"

"Because you ran out!" I frowned.

"Because I feel like being alone when I'm weak!"

"You're not being weak. Everyone deserves to cry."

"I'm not crying." She looked away.

I swept a finger over her wet cheek and held it in front of her face.

"Leave me alone."

"Marce, what's wrong?" Lucy demanded.

"None of your business."

"I'll tell Mikey."

"Who he gon whoop?"

"We'll tell Mal." I threatened.

She drew herself up with a glare. "You make me sick."

"Be a human for once!" Lucy yelled.

"Just because you only show your humanity when you're screwing Streisand doesn't mean you're better than me."

"Marcy, we are your sisters. We're on your team." I grabbed her hands. "We'll never tell what you say. You know us, our family. It's _us vs. them against the world_."

" _Us vs. them against the world._ " Lucy echoed.

Marcy sighed. "It just got to me. I don't even get to go through motherhood. Not for another two plus years. I'm stuck in here while my kids are in the outside world. The twins are going to be in school and I'll still be stuck in here. I miss everything."

I wrapped my arms around her. "You are a good mom. You might not be there for them right now but you will one day. You keep reminding me we have set dates to get out. Just keep your nose to the grindstone and you'll get out on your eighteenth and be free."

"This is why we did this, Moppet." Lucy added. "So you won't go through this alone. This pregnancy pact is for all of us but mostly to support you. We're here for you."

"Thanks." Marcy muttered. "You can stop hugging me now."

"You need to be further along so you can be nice!" I swatted her.

"You can't hit me! I'm pregnant!"

I giggled. "I could be, too so you can't hit me back!"

"I'm going to be the most beautiful pregnant woman ever!" Lucy declared.

"Whatever!" Marcy and I teased.

We all dissolved into giggles.

C-E-L-L

Puck: POV

I couldn't believe we were having another dance so soon. But Shue said we earned it so I'm keeping my trap shut. Anytime I get with my ladies is a good time.

After getting dressed, we piled on the buses and drove down the road to Sly's. By the way, I finally met that lady. She's a cold bitch. A real fucking devil. Shue might be a touchy-feely guy but I'd take extreme niceness over pure evil any day.

Anyway, we made it to Sly's and we got off the bus to go to the room. The girls were waiting as soon as we walked in. Usually we had to wait for them but they were right there.

I don't know how to describe the next part. It was like a scene from a nature show. Like when the lion sees the zebra is getting tired? Those girls fucking pounced on us…

Nearly every girl in the place picked a guy. Some made them dance while others left. Our girls frowned as they looked at their friends.

"So what's this about?" Chang asked.

Mama shrugged. "We have no idea. There's been talk but no one's told us a thing."

"That's weird." Wheels said. "It's like they all decided boy was their favorite thing in the world."

"At least dick." Mini Mama lifted a shoulder. "I know it's one of mine."

Have I said how much I loved this chick? Most of the shit that came outta her mouth was fucking hilarious. She was like a dude trapped inside a hot girl. Wasn't there a movie like that? Point was, she made me laugh on the regular.

Little Chang wrapped his arm around her waist. "You better not like any dick but mine."

"I like every dick but yours." She pushed him away.

Chang was a bad brother. He bent over to laugh. It came from his gut.

Mama and Shank hit him.

"You know you like my dick." Little Chang ignored all of them.

"There's things I like about it." Mini Mama looked at him.

"I don't know if I should take that or not."

"It's not gon get no better."

"I'll take it!"

Snix laughed. "You are my hero, Shadow!"

"The sign of the devil comes three times. Where's the third Satan?" Wheels asked.

Snix turned to him but he just grinned. "Are you calling me Satan?"

"You are." He didn't care. "Rearrange the letters in your name and you get Satan."

"You will never get _this_ again!"

"I don't want it now."

Mini Mama closed her eyes and leaned against Evans. She finally let out the laugh building and it was everything. Mostly cuz I was laughing with her.

Chang lifted his hand for a high-five. Mama hit me and him and gave her sister a glare. "Stop laughing! He didn't mean that!"

"I meant it." Wheels was making my fucking day.

Britt-Bratt hit his arm. "No, you don't! You love San!"

"I what?!" He looked at her like she was crazy.

Snix (fuck that, I'm calling her Satan from now on!) glared at him. "I don't need you to love me!"

"Good. Cuz I don't."

Her fists balled up even as Britt-Bratt crossed her arms. "Artie! Take that back right now!"

"Don't take it back, Artman!" Mini Mama shouted.

I was with Mini Mama. "Stand strong, brother!"

Chang fell out laughing, Az Karofsky right behind him.

"Guys, stop it!" Mama set her hands on her hips.

"What do you want me to say, Britt?" Wheels sighed deeply. "She is consistently rude to me, she doesn't like me, she's constantly putting me down, she's fucking you even though we're supposed to be in a committed relationship. What am I supposed to love?"

"Ooh!" Mini Mama clapped. "Good points! Good points!"

Little Chang grinned like he wanted to laugh but Mama's face said that was a bad idea. "Stop it, Marce! Those are not good points!"

"Actually-" Z hunched her shoulders. "She is a real bitch to him. He's got to really love Britt-Bratt to put up with it."

"I would have had to learn how to walk just to stomp a mudhole in her." Mini Mama high-fived her.

"But she loves Britt-Bratt, too and she can't stay away from her." Reagan pouted.

"So he should suffer?! Emmett Till didn't have it so rough and they *lynched* him!"

Streisand frowned in confusion. "Emmett Till?"

"Look it up if you want to hate humanity."

Wheels smirked. "I'm not saying she's unlovable. I'm saying she's not concerned with me loving her."

"You don't know that!" Satan snapped.

"And now we hear from the devil herself." Mini Mama held her fist up to her mouth as she leaned on Evans, who chuckled.

Satan glared at her before swinging to look at Wheels. "You have no idea how I feel."

"Let me guess." He wheeled up to her. "You're gay but won't come out. You're completely scared of what people will say so you whore around because "hoe" sounds better than "dyke". You're in love with Britt and won't admit it so you "allow" her to have me because you feel I'm not real competition.

You think it's the perfect plan. You can have her when you want her and stay in the closet until you feel comfortable. As much as I think you should come out when you're ready, you're going to lose out on someone really special fucking around and playin games.

She won't wait forever and someone like me, someone who's not real competition? will snatch her up and make all her dreams come true."

It was dead quiet in our corner.

Suddenly Mini Mama started a slow clap. Z joined, Chang and Little Chang joined, Az and Karofsky joined. I joined. Satan ran out.

Britt-Bratt glared at Wheels. "That was really mean! I can't believe you would say something like that! She's a really great person who deserves love! Why can't you just love her?!" She ran out after her girlfriend.

"Who says you don't?" Mini Mama had a shit-eating smile on her face.

"I don't." Wheels sat back.

"Sure. That's why you devoted so much time studying her pysche and getting her down pat. Those aren't observations of someone who hasn't paid a drop of attention to somebody."

"I never said I didn't pay her attention. I said I didn't love her."

"But you're lying."

"I am not!"

"You love her. Just admit it."

"We all know." Chang shrugged.

Wheels' jaw dropped. "What?!"

"You talk about her as much as you talk about B-B." Evans rubbed the back of his neck.

"You keep fucking her even though she, as you say, only lets you put the tip in." Az inclined his head.

"You actually talk to her at these things." Little Chang leaned against Mini Mama.

"I'm being gallant!" Wheels bit off.

"There's courtesy and there's interest." Chang's mouth twisted. "You love her."

He looked blown away. "Damn."

"Yay?" Mama looked uncomfortable as shit.

He made a face. "I guess that means I gotta apologize?"

"It'd be nice."

"That's crap!" Mini Mama burst out with. "He told her the truth!"

"But it was colored with his love."

"The truth is clear."

Mama wiggled her nose. "You're just unromantic!"

"Don't you dare apologize to that vampiric bat!" Mini Mama pointed to Wheels.

"But if I love her, shouldn't I be nice to her?" Wheels scrunched up his face.

"Hello?!" She gestured between herself and Little Chang.

Little Chang grinned. "You know that means you love me."

"Okay, bad example."

"Nope! You said it! I love you, too."

"Tell her, don't tell her; not my problem."

I think she's mad she lost… I smirked.

Wheels sighed. "I think I know what I gotta do."

We watched him wheel out.

As soon as he was gone, Chang nearly fell over laughing. "He lit her the fuck up!"

Mini Mama high-fived him. "Like a fucking Christmas tree!"

"Yeah but we shouldn't laugh." Evans said. "He really hurt her feelings."

"That bitch ain't got feelings!" Mini Mama and Z said at the exact same time.

Az and Karofsky fell out laughing.

"I swear." Mama was too fucking done with them.

Kick caught her eyes and they made tiny faces at each other until they turned to me as one real fucking creepy like. They opened their mouths but I cut them off with a shake of my head. "No."

Mama pouted. "You don't even know what we want!"

She had to be ignoring her brothers falling down laughing.

I shook my head again. "I can tell it's something I don't wanna do or give my opinion on."

"He's got you there, Big Sis." Mini Mama pointed briefly.

Mama waved her away. "You'll like it! I guarantee it!"

"I don't believe you." I said.

"Is the honeymoon phase over with already?" Little Chang joked.

Mama gave him this ugly ass glare. "Shut up, Mal!"

He grinned.

"If I were to love you, this would be why." Mini Mama waved her finger to gesture to all of him.

"You like bad boys?" I grinned.

"They do get my motor running."

"It could just be me." Little Chang said.

"Say that again." Elle Woods spoke up suddenly.

Little Chang shrugged. "It could just be me?"

Elle Woods looked at Mini Mama.

Mini Mama gave her this look that I knew well. Well not all of it. Some of it was confusing but most of that look was "let's fuck!".

"That's weird." Kick said low before raising her voice. "Noah, we need to talk. It's very important."

Finn leaned over. "They want to talk about your relationship. You don't actually talk."

The fact that he said that and he whispered made me want to laugh so hard but I got myself under control. "Alright. Let's talk."

"In a closet." Kick pulled at me.

Finn gave me the "see?" look.

I grinned and let Mama and Kick pull me out.


	8. Support

Santana: POV

I was so mad at Abrams last night that I barely let him have makeup sex with me. He was lucky Britt was there and didn't want us to fight anymore.

But he was acting weird. He wouldn't look me in the eye and he kept drifting off like he was thinking about something else.

Which is no bueno! When you're with me, you focus! I'm that damn good!

I don't even know why I want his kid. He probably can't knock us up anyway. Can he knock us up? He never told me how he ended up spinning on wheels. Maybe it's genetic?

Holy _fuck_! we never thought this through!

I don't know why I'm going over this like this. Yes, I do. I don't want to think about him calling me out.

That shit sucked…

I'd never had anyone call me on my bull before. He just told me straight out I was fucking up. And he didn't even yell.

But was it true? Was I so scared to admit to myself, Britt, everyone that I wasn't normal? Would I rather be a hoe than a dyke?

Was I even gay? I mean I once made out with a mannequin. That can't be normal.

But if I was, was it fair to string Britt along until I was ready to be out? Would I ever be ready?

These were deep questions I didn't want to know the answers to. At least not yet. If I ignore all this, maybe it'll go away. I get out on my birthday. That's plenty of time to come to a decision.

Right?

C-E-L-L

Mercedes: POV

Last night was crazy but no one talked about it when we all got back together (everyone split up to have sex). There was stilted conversation as Snix was still mad and Wheels was super quiet. Britt-Bratt seemed to be quiet because she was sad.

None of us wanted to poke the bear. So we didn't. We just sat and listened to music, ate and danced.

I gave B-B a hard hug when we went to bed. I wanted her to know everything would be alright.

I woke up feeling a little… misplaced this morning. I wasn't exactly melancholy but I wasn't in a great mood.

I held Lucy's hand on the way to breakfast. Today was cold and grey (based off the view from the windows; it was mid-November) and was shaping up to be miserable.

We got our food and went to sit with our friends. We were quiet as we picked at our food. I couldn't stand the quiet anymore. "How'd everyone sleep?"

"Fine's" rang out but I didn't believe them.

"Me too." I lied. I'd been restless.

"Hey, guys!" A chipper blonde skipped over.

"Hello, Rebecca." We muttered. It wasn't that we didn't like Rebecca, it was that she didn't seem to understand Mikey was Shank's.

"So I just wanted to tell you that we are totally in. We did it." She had a self-satisfied look on her face.

"In what?" I asked. "Did what?"

"The pregnancy pact."

Marcy spit her juice out.

We stared at Rebecca like she'd started speaking Klingon. I spelled that correctly, right? Beyond that, we were stunned.

"Where did you hear that?!" Marcy demanded.

Rebecca took a step back. "There was a rumor going on that you're pregnant and that you guys were getting pregnant so she wouldn't be alone. We just wanted you to know that we're here for you, too."

"Is that what last night was about?" Z wanted to know.

"Uh huh!" She nodded proudly. "Most of us had sex."

"That's fucking stupid." Marcy exhaled.

"But this way you won't be alone. You'll have all of Sly's behind you."

"Is something in the water here?!"

"Come on, Shadow. We did this for you."

"I appreciate you wanting to help me but ruining your life doesn't help me."

"Don't you already have kids? Are they why you're in here?"

Marcy facepalmed and sighed deeply. "Just tell the others thank you. And don't anyone blab to Sly. The less she knows, the better."

Rebecca nodded with wide eyes. "Oh yeah! See you guys later."

We waved her off.

Marcy sat down. "This is a fucking nightmare."

"All these hard girls want to be in your corner." Lucy shrugged. "At least you're liked."

"Yay, popularity." She rolled her eyes.

My lips twitched. Marcy had never cared what people thought about her. "You know we have to keep doing it. Keep having unprotected sex until we get pregnant?"

"I don't know." Shank chewed on her lips. "Mike's starting to ask questions."

"Blink your eyes and ask him if he doesn't find you attractive anymore." Marcy suggested.

"Shadow!" I admonished.

"Pout a bit, too and try to cry." Lucy added.

"Queen!"

Shank smiled. "Thanks, guys!"

I threw my hands up as the other girls snickered.

Hell! They're all going to hell!

C-E-L-L

Puck: POV

I really liked that Bubbie and Nic came to visit me on the weekends. I didn't have any other visitors and besides the dance, it was the only thing I looked forward to all week.

I waited for the guard to say it was my turn then walked through the door. I spotted them and walked over to sit at the peeling blue table. "Hey!"

"Hi, Noah!" Nic hugged me.

I hugged her back. "Sup, Runt?"

She hit me. "I'm not a runt!"

"Sure you ain't." I messed up her hair.

She didn't like that and pushed me away. "Stop!"

I smiled. "What's up, Bubbie?"

Bubbie smiled at me. "I'm fine, my kiddle. How are you?"

"I'm okay. School is getting kinda hard but my teacher's really working with me."

"Good. I don't want you to fall behind in here."

"I probably will have better grades when I leave!"

She chuckled. "How are your friends?"

"They're good." Should I tell her about Wheels? That shit was funny to me but she might not see it that way.

"What about your young ladies?"

"Aww yeah, they're good."

"You light up when you talk about them. I hope to meet them some day."

"It'll be years. Both are in until they turn eighteen."

"I wish you'd tell me what they did." She sulked.

"Not my place, Bubbie." I wouldn't tell anything that'd make them bad to my grandmother.

She sighed. "Fine. Are you eating enough?"


	9. Confirmation

**_Puck doesn't know every insult so he spells QUEAN wrong. But that's completely what Marcy calls Eliza._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes: POV

It's been four weeks and we've been having unprotected sex as much as we could. Apparently every girl in here was.

It turned into this big thing that I wasn't sure was about Marcy anymore. But we can't do anything about that. People do what they wanna do.

So far we've been able to keep things from Sly but I didn't know how long that'd logically last. We were (hopefully) pregnant. People were going to notice. Sly's not blind.

Speaking of that hopefully, Fairy brought us all pregnancy tests. He kept his mouth shut as he handed over the boxes, which we appreciated because we haven't told him of the pact.

We didn't know how he'd react.

We went to the bathrooms and took the tests. After, we congregated in Lucy's and my room.

"How long has it been?" Britt-Bratt chewed on her fingers.

"Four minutes." Shank pressed her fingers together.

"What if we're not?" Annie murmured uneasily.

I grabbed her hands. "If we're not, we can try again. I promise you, we won't stop until each and every last one of us are pregnant."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and held on hard. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I patted her back.

"That's lovely but a minute has passed since you decided to go all _Tracks of my Tears_." Marcy lifted a brow.

" _ **They call me the life of the party because I tell a joke or two**_ " I sang.

She giggled. "Just look at the damn tests."

"If we're pregnant, you can't curse anymore." Elle Woods told her. "You shouldn't curse around this baby anyway."

"Fuck that noise."

I pressed a hand to Marcy's arm. "Stop it!"

"I hope you're not pregnant so I can fight you."

I picked up my test and read it, screaming when I saw a smiley face. "Well you can't cuz I'm havin a baby!"

"Congratulations!" The girls cheered.

Annie looked at hers and started crying. "I'm pregnant!"

"Yay!"

One by one, the girls looked at their tests. They were all positive. We celebrated as quietly as we could.

Fairy stuck his head in. "Just checking on you. What's the verdict, ladies?"

Shank pulled him in and shut the door. "We're pregnant!"

"Who's we and oh my goodness! Are you serious?!"

"We are! All of us! Yes!" Britt-Bratt jumped around.

"I can't believe he fucking did it." Snix looked shellshocked. "I guess there really isn't anything wrong with his penis."

"You thought RT was shooting blanks?" Marcy grinned.

"Well he is crippled!"

"His dick ain't!"

Snix pulled a face. "I know now!"

"You're all pregnant?" Fairy near whispered.

"They made a pregnancy pact." Marcy enunciated.

"A what?" Fairy was usually more articulate.

"You heard me. They're fucking nuts."

"You made a pregnancy pact?! A pregnancy pact?! Why?!"

"Because Shadow is pregnant. We don't want her alone in this." I said without defense.

"But you're fifteen/sixteen years old. Children?!"

"We can do it." Britt-Bratt stuck her bottom lip out and widened her eyes. "We'd be great mothers. We _will_ be great mothers."

He sighed, looking so out of his league. "I'll support you with whatever you want to do."

"Thank you, Kurt." I used his real name.

"You're welcome, Diva." He hugged me. "Or should I say Mama Diva?"

Streisand scoffed. "I'm pregnant, too!"

"You're the twin mommy divas."

She beamed.

"Wow." Marcy used her whole mouth to say.

Fairy smirked. "So the guys will be happy, right? Why didn't any of them talk about the pact before?"

Marcy laughed. Hard.

"What's so funny?" He looked at her before looking around at us as we avoided his eyes.

"They didn't tell them anything!" Marcy was wiping away tears.

"You haven't told Mal you're pregnant either!" Lucy snapped.

"And I'm not going to."

"Don't- don't you have to?" Fairy looked so confused.

"I don't have to do anything."

"But he's going to notice you getting bigger."

"He's a man. He won't notice the way I look."

"He's a man. All he notices is the way you look."

"Good point. Good point." She nodded.

I pulled a face. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"What are you going to tell Sly?" Fairy inquired.

"Another bridge." Lucy muttered.

"Are you going to tell anyone?"

"You can't tell secrets." Marcy said slowly. "Then it wouldn't be a secret."

He breathed deeply. "You live too dangerously for me. This is going to get out."

"Of course but we'd rather it blow up in our faces than confront it head on."

I frowned. Was that true?

C-E-L-L

I was so nervous. I was happy when I learned I was pregnant yesterday but I tossed and turned all night thinking of how Noah was going to find out.

I think the other girls were thinking about it, too. Well not Marcy or Snix. They didn't care what Mal or Wheels thought. We were quiet at breakfast and lunch but Ms. Pillsbury noticed how quiet Lucy and I were being.

"What's going on?" She folded her hands.

"Nothing." Lucy and I said in unison.

"Marceline Anne?" Ms. Pillsbury looked at her.

Marcy's eyes flicked up from watching her nails as she picked at them. "How the fuck should I know what's wrong with them?"

"Please don't curse."

"Bitch please."

Ms. Pillsbury sighed. "What's going on, girls? You've been acting different for weeks. Feverish and distracted. You know I will never betray your trust."

Lucy and I looked looked at each other. "If only we could trust that."

"I wish you would. I have your best interests at heart."

"Fuck this." Marcy rolled her eyes. "They did something underhanded to their boyfriends and now they're scared about when it'll come out."

Well that was it in a nutshell…

Ms. Pillsbury looked at us seriously. "Can you take it back?"

"No." We admitted.

"How bad is it?"

"It has the potential to ruin their lives." I mumbled.

"What could you have done-?" Her eyes were troubled with confusion.

"Think about it, Mighty Mouse." Marcy sassed.

"But-?" She wasn't getting it.

"We're pregnant!" Lucy bit off.

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "But you're children! You're in a juvenile detention center! How did this happen?!"

"You can get around anything." Marcy helped.

Ms. Pillsbury looked blown away. "So the two of you are pregnant?"

"Not exactly." I played with my fingers.

"Then what exactly?"

"All of our friends are pregnant, too." My mouth twisted before I told her about the pregnancy pact.

"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! _Oh my goodness_!" I think she was hyperventilating.

"Calm down, Ruby." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"How could this have happened?!"

"Have you never had sex?"

Ms. Pillsbury blushed and her eyes widened.

Marcy burst out laughing. "You've never had sex!"

I was shocked but then I realized that of course she hadn't. Sex was messy. "There's no shame in that, Ms. Pillsbury."

"None at all." Lucy echoed.

"Hey, dick ain't always worth what's _around_ the dick." Marcy crossed her legs.

Ms. Pillsbury seemed like she swallowed her tongue. "We are- we are not talking about this! We are talking about what you're going to do! You're retained until your eighteenth birthdays! You have years to go! You can't have children now!"

"We have a brother and sister." Marcy shrugged. "They'll take care of them until we get out."

"Have you asked them?"

"Not exactly." I chewed on my bottom lip.

She gave me a frazzled look. "What about the boys? What are their roles in this?"

"Roles?" Lucy questioned.

"Who cares what they want?" Marcy agreed.

"You need to tell them." Ms. Pillsbury commanded.

"That's not about to happen." Marcy sat back.

"I don't see the good in that." Lucy nodded.

"Girls?! Mercedes Catherine! You have a moral compass! Tell your sisters to do the right thing!" Ms. Pillsbury pleaded.

"I don't want him to be mad at me." I admitted with a shrug.

She threw up her hands. "You have to tell Ms. Sylvester!"

"Nope!" Marcy shook her head. "Not gonna happen."

Ms. Pillsbury pressed her hands to her face. "Go for visitation."

"Are you okay, Ms. Pillsbury?" I asked.

"Just go!" She seemed really shaken.

We left and went to wait for visitation. I chewed on my thumb. "I think we broke her."

"It's way too late now." Marcy mocked. "You're pregnant, buttercup."

"I know and I still think it's a good idea but Ms. Pillsbury was one of the few people in our corner. Now she thinks badly of us."

"You get too attached." Marcy studied her nails again.

"Lucy?" I turned to the blonde.

My twin shrugged. "We made a pact and followed through. I don't get why she cares what we do."

I didn't either. "When are we telling Marc and Laura?"

"How far along are we?" Marcy picked at her nails.

"That's not funny, Marce! They need to be prepared!"

"Fine. Let's give it a few months."

"Why?"

"Let's see if they'll pick up on it on their own." She grinned.

I pinched her.

"Ow! Don't pinch me!" She pinched me back.

"Ow! You're being punished!" I poked her.

She hit my hand and I pouted. "There's no punishments in here!"

That much was true. Nobody punished us like our parents in here. Not even Sly. And she was the devil.

A guard waved us through. "You're up!"

We went through the door and saw Marc and Laura sitting at a table with the twins on their laps. They were talking to each other excitedly (our siblings; not the twins).

We walked over and sat. "Hey!"

"Hey!" They brightened even more.

"Hi, babies!" Marcy put on that happy voice adults pulled on children. That voice you wouldn't expect her to have…

The twins slipped from Marc and Laura and ran to her. They gave her hugs and patted her gently.

"I miss you." Marcy kissed them. "I miss you so much."

"What?" Marc looked bewildered.

Which was understandable. Though Marcy was way better with her kids than she was with literally everybody else, she wasn't so sweet here. She had an appearance to keep up.

Marcy continued kissing the twins and they ate it up. I would have, too! Free affection! "Love you! Mommy loves you!"

"Are you feeling okay?" Laura reached out to brush her long bangs back so she could feel her face.

Marcy swatted her before setting the twins on either side of her. "I'm perfect now that I have my booty babies."

"Hmm." Marc really looked like he was about to run off screaming.

Lucy touched Marcy's hand. "She just realized that the twins are more important than appearances. She'll be like this from now on."

Marc grimaced. "Yikes! Haven't seen nice Marcy since she was knocked up."

"Speaking of!" Laura clapped gaily. "We have news!"

Marc took her hand. "We were going to wait to tell you guys. We haven't even told the boys. We haven't told anybody-"

"We're pregnant!" Laura cut in.

Marcy, Lucy and I were gobsmacked and looked at each other with open mouths. What were we going to do? They weren't going to want to take care of our kids and have their own!

"We were going to find a better way of saying it than shouting it at you but yeah. Laura's pregnant." Marc smiled.

"Congratulations, big brother." Marcy said as Lucy got up to hug Marc.

"We're pregnant, too." I blurted out like a fool.

Marcy and Lucy turned to look at me incredulously while Laura's jaw dropped and Marc's arms tightened around Lucy.

"Marc? You're kind of squeezing." Lucy squeaked.

"What do you mean you're pregnant, too?" Marc said each word slowly, precisely. Ominously.

"How far along are you?" Marcy asked.

"Three months." Laura mumbled.

"I'm almost two and a half."

"Two and a half?! Why haven't you told me?!"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"The doctor said first pregnancies were fraught with pitfalls and to not get excited until the second trimester!"

"Well I didn't want anyone to know."

"Marc, you're hurting me." Lucy gasped.

Marc let her go. "Tell me right now what happened and who got you pregnant."

That will not be good. Marc will have them killed. Seriously.

"Is it those Finn and Puck guys you wrote me about?" Laura asked.

"They wrote you about these dudes?!" Marc glared at her.

"Yes. They knew you'd overreact."

"Overreact? Overreact?!" He broke into German.

Laura had to kiss him calm. "Girls, tell me what's going on. How did this happen?"

I didn't want to admit this to my perfect older sister.

"Out with it!" Marc ordered.

Lucy could never stand for Marc to be mad at her. She bowed her head and spilled everything.

"And hell, they're jailbirds, too. Stupid as hell jailbirds." He rubbed his forehead.

"Don't talk about them!" I defended my boyfriend-that-I-hadn't-actually-DTRed-with-yet.

"I never would have expected you two to go after bad boys!" He shook his head.

"Finn's not bad! It was Puck's idea! He was just helping a friend!" Lucy defended her boyfriend-that-she-never-DTRed-with-either.

"So he's dumb as shit?!"

"Marc!" Laura hit him and pointed to the twins.

He blew out a breath and looked at Marcy. "What did Mal say when you told him? It is his, right?"

"I told him nothing. I will not tell him anything. And whether it is his or not doesn't matter because he'll not be getting informed." Marcy said stiffly.

"You're going to make that boy's hair fall out."

She shrugged.

"You're telling these boys they're going to be fathers."

Lucy and I shook our heads. "No!"

"Yes! You're going to tell them the next time you see them or we will not be taking your kids. We'll let our parents have custody."

"No!" All three of us leaned forward.

"Marc?" Laura looked uneasy.

He waved his hand. "It's been decided."

C-E-L-L

Puck: POV

The girls were quiet. We kept bringing up subjects but they just ignored us. Even Fairy was quiet. He kept asking if the girls were alright then he'd sit in silence until he asked again.

"I'm thirsty." Mini Mama said suddenly.

"You want punch?" Little Chang stood.

"Thanks." She chewed on her thumb.

"Want some?" He asked Elle Woods, who nodded.

"Shank is thirsty, too."

Shank's eyes widened. "Oh-!" Mini Mama stared at her. "Right! I am!"

Chang stood. "Yeah, I'll get you something to drink. Want food, too?"

She looked at Mini Mama, whose eyes rolled backwards until coming back. Both nodded.

Chang narrowed his eyes. "That's suspicious as fuck."

"Please, Mike?"

He breathed deeply. "Fine." He and his brother left.

As soon as they were outta earshot, Mini Mama began speaking so damn fast, I don't know how her sisters understood her. It wasn't like she was speaking English but I know I still wouldn't have caught it.

Mini Mama, Q (Queen Bee; I ain't sayin all that shit all the time!) and Mama went back and forth the whole time they brothers was gone. When they came back, they got quiet again.

"We saw you talking." Chang said as he sat down. "What were you talking about?"

They looked at each other and said in perfect harmony, "Nothing."

"We don't believe that." Little Chang looked on the other side of Mini Mama. "What'd they say?"

Evans shrugged. "It wasn't in English."

Mini Mama turned slowly and I swear to hell I thought her head was going to keep going!

He jumped back. "It wasn't in any known language because they didn't say anything!"

"Don't let her threaten you with inhumane torture!" Little Chang frowned.

"Torture?" Evans squeaked.

"We were talking about girl stuff." Q rolled her eyes. "Do you want to hear about our cycles? Is that the conversation you want to have?"

"Alright! No!" Chang's lip curled.

"Bet you won't ask nothing else, will you?" Wheels ribbed him.

Me and the other guys laughed.

While we were loosening up, that blonde chick from before- Eliza- she walked up to us with her sister and best friend. "Hello, all!"

She said all but she was looking squarely at me. I leaned close to Mama…

"Beat it, basic bitch." Mini Mama crossed her arms.

"I can't have fun?" Eliza asked.

"Don't give a damn what you do, you're not doing it over here."

"But I pick him." She put her hand on my arm.

"Eliza, go away before we break you." Mama said slowly.

"Stop being stingy, Honey! You had your turn but you've got your prize! Let me get mine!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Mini Mama looked- what's the word when you're really surprised and can't believe something? Whatever. She was fucked up. "You're in this, too? You hate me!"

"I don't hate you, Jones."

"Well I hate you and I don't want your support."

"I will have his baby." She rubbed her hand along my shoulder.

I jumped back in my seat. "Whoa! What?!"

"Or I can have your man's." She sneered. "I think I like that plan more. What do you say, Little Chang?"

"He doesn't do disease carrying vipers." Mini Mama put a hand on his arm. "Back off before I beat you."

"You can't touch me in your condition."

"No, _you_ can't touch _me_ in my condition. _I_ can beat you like you stole something."

"And I will. You won't be the only one carrying his baby. Oops. I mean only ones." She gave Elle Woods a dirty look.

"What?!" Little Chang looked between all three.

"You think you're special because you got pregnant first. But just you wait. I'm going to be a better pregnant woman than all of you!"

"At least the one who doesn't know who the father is." Satan said low.

"At least my future baby daddy can walk!"

Both Satan and Britt-Bratt jumped up.

"One more time?!" Wheels yelled.

"What is she talking about?" Chang asked. "Is somebody pregnant?"

"Oh, they didn't tell you?" Eliza grinned. "They all are. They made a pact to get pregnant on purpose like train-wrecks."

"Ya mammy a train-wreck, bitch and you're about to get wrecked!" Mini Mama stood up.

Sophie pulled at her sister. "Let's just go, Eliza! I don't want you fighting and she's pregnant. You can get in some real trouble."

"Fine." Eliza bit off. "But you won't be pregnant forever."

"You better hope I am, cunt." Mini Mama returned quickly.

The three blondes walked away and Mini Mama sat down.

Little Chang pressed his hands to his mouth as the rest of us sat stupid. He moved his hands. "I'm going to kill you."

"So you want that filthy queen to touch you?!" Mini Mama gave serious attitude.

"Don't even act like that's what I'm upset about! You're pregnant?! Why would you keep something like that from me?! Again!"

"You don't need to know!"

"The hell I don't!"

"It's my body!"

"That part of my body is trapped in for nine months!"

"So what?! Now you know! What's different?!"

He growled. "I could just strangle you!"

She looked away.

He frowned and looked at Elle Woods. "What the fuck does "ones" mean?! Are you pregnant, too?!"

Elle Woods nodded. "I didn't know how to tell you-!"

"You fucking open your mouth and say it!"

"Don't yell at her!" Mini Mama came to her rescue. "She actually likes your weird ass!"

"I'm weird but you get pregnant on purpose?! Wow! Wow! That's fucking great!"

"I didn't get pregnant on purpose! I'd never want to have one of _your_ kids on purpose!"

"Oh really?!"

"There's nothing worse than being stuck with you for nine months! She's lucky she's away from your clingy ass!" Mini Mama jumped up.

"Don't you walk away from me!" He shot up after her.

She grabbed Elle Woods' arm pulled her out. "Fuck you, Chang and the horse you rode in on!"

They left, screaming at each other the whole time.

Chang made a sound with his mouth and put his hands on the table. "So you mean to tell me that all of you are pregnant? You all got pregnant on purpose? Did none of us know? Did you trick us into having unprotected sex with you? You tricked us into having unprotected sex with you. Okay."

"Please don't be mad." Shank looked ready to cry.

"Mad isn't near the top of the list. Why- why on fucking Earth would you do something like that?!"

Shank began telling us about Mini Mama being pregnant and them making a pact.

"Yeah but not you guys." Finn looked between Q and Streisand. "Right?"

Streisand licked her lips. "Finn-"

"You used me?" He looked so hurt.

"It wasn't like that." She started crying.

"You knew that was my first time and you _used_ me?! Like a cheap prop?!" He shot up.

"We love you!" She grabbed at him.

He looked at Q, whose face was blank. "You got a funny way of showing it." He walked out.

Wheels looked at Britt-Bratt. "Well?"

"Well?" She looked confused.

"No "I'm sorry's"? No "you love me's"? No explanation for this fuckery?"

"We wanted to help Shadow. She didn't want to be alone."

"And you thought to basically steal from me?! Who does that?! Who fucking does that?!"

"Don't yell at Britts!" Satan snapped as Britt-Bratt started crying.

"Don't even get me started on you, you unethical bitch!" He turned on her. "You don't even like me! What the fuck was you doin?!"

"Artie!" Britt-Bratt cried out.

"Nu uhn!" He unlocked his brakes and wheeled the fuck out.

"This cannot apply to us." Az closed his eyes before opening them to look at his girlfriend. "Right? Please tell me you didn't do this. I will believe you. Just tell me."

Reagan started crying. "I was just trying to help!"

"Help-?! Help?!" He sounded kinda breathy. "I'm going to be a dad cuz you wanted to help!"

"Please don't be mad!"

He just kinda screamed and walked out.

Train looked at Z, who bit her lip. "You betrayed my trust."

"I know." She whispered.

"I have to think about things."

"I know."

He stood up and kissed her head before walking out.

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Scoop looked how I felt. "Is that the only reason we've been hooking up?"

Flip cried and cried. "It's not like that!"

"I have feelings for you. Real feelings. And you just used my body? That's fucked up. You fucked up."

"We're friends and I thought-"

"Friends?! Friends don't do this shit." He stood up. "I gotta take a walk."

"Scoop. Scoop! Ross!" She stood as he walked off.

"Mike, I swear I wasn't trying to trick you!" Shank wiped away tears. "It wasn't malicious!" What the fuck was malicious?

"You fucking lied to me!" Chang was frowning like he was confused. "And I'm the chump that fell for it!"

"You're not a chump!" She hiccuped. "I love you!"

"Your love's twisted as shit!"

"Noah?" Mama put her hands on my bicep. "Noah, talk to us."

I wasn't sure I could talk. I was barely paying attention to the fights around me. Saying words was too much.

"Noah, we love you." Kick said.

I blinked. What the fuck did she just say? "What?"

"We love you." She touched my face.

I pulled away from her. "The first time you tell me that and it's on the heels of you lying to me?"

"But we do." Mama sounded like she was holding back tears.

"No. No. You can't do that and love me." I shook my head. "What were you even going to do?"

"Do?"

"Was I just a sperm bank to you? Was you gon have my kids and dip? Like what the fuck?"

All the girls still at the table blinked and their jaws dropped.

"What the fuck does that mean?!" Chang yelled. "Are you saying you didn't want us around our own kids?!"

Shank pressed her lips together. "We just didn't think that far!"

"But you're knocked up?!"

"We just wanted to help Shadow!"

"She's a big girl! She's got two kids! She's her! She doesn't need your help!"

"You know she's more than that." Mama turned to him.

"You. You two." He pointed at her and Q. "You fucking two."

"Mikey, don't be mad."

"Stop saying I'm mad! I'm fucking furious!"

"Don't take this out on T. She was only trying to be a good friend."

"So now I have a kid I won't be able to see because she was a good fucking friend?! A kid that wasn't born of love but of a fucking pact?!"

"But I love you!" Shank sniffed.

He stood up. "I can't do this."

I stood up, too. "Me either. This is too much."

"But-"

I shook my head, cutting Kick off. "I don't even know how fucking mad I am but I need to be alone before I say something I can't take back."

Chang and I walked out. A guard in the hallway stood in our way. "The dance is back that way."

"Fuck you. Fuck off." Chang wasn't trying to hear it.

"Get back, detainee!"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Go back to the dance or I'll have to use force."

I put a hand on Chang's shoulder. "Let's just go back."

"I'm not going back in that room with her."

I took a deep breath. "Alright."

He looked at me and grinned. "I knew we were gonna be good friends."

As one, we rushed the guard and it all went to shit from there…

C-E-L-L

Mike: POV

The dance was over pretty abruptly after Puck's and my fight with the guard. Other guards poured in and I let out all my rage about T onto them.

I had to be tased…

When we got back to Shue's, Shue himself read us the riot act. He went on and on about how he thought we were growing up but maybe not. Like I cared!

I'm about to be a fucking dad and my girlfriend was never going to tell me!

What kind of fucked up shit is that?! Really?! To help Moppet?! Really?! Who helps people like that?!

Girls! Fucking girls!

I was so mad, I had to go straight to sleep but I woke up- hell, I don't know how long it's been. I just know I'm fuming again and I don't want to be up by myself.

So I was about to do something that could get me killed. "Mal! Mal! Mal, wake up!"

He turned his head.

I hit him with my pillow. "Mal!"

He lifted his head. "Fuck you, I'm sleeping!"

"Shh! I know. I'm still pissed about earlier."

"Join the club!" He dropped his head.

I stretched my leg out and kicked him. "Duh! Listen to me. How fucked up is that the girls did this?"

"So fucked up." He turned his head and though I couldn't see him clearly, I think his eyes were narrowed.

"Can you believe T? I mean using Marce as an excuse to trick me into parenthood? And then didn't think to include me _in_ that parenthood?!"

"Those girls are fucked. I mean can you believe she wasn't going to tell me she was pregnant with my kid? Again?!"

"Well…" My lips twisted.

He lifted his head. "Don't tell me you approve of that shit!"

"Of course I don't approve. That's your kid and it's fucked up but it's Marcy. She doesn't tell anything."

"But to me? Me?! I'm not like everyone else! And I'm the father! I know I am! She's not going to pull the same shit she did with the twins!"

I pressed my lips together in order to not laugh. Back when Marcy was pregnant with the twins, she didn't tell anybody she was pregnant until we figured it out at eight months. She denied Mal was the father until they were born, _looking like him_.

She even denied it then, saying that she slept with another Asian dude. Mal had a DNA test done while she was unable to move in the hospital and it came back they were his. He was so fucking pissed.

He signed the birth certificates and called her every name in the book for trying to keep him away from his kids. Since she literally couldn't move, she had to sit up there and listen to it all.

He cussed for three days. She left the hospital by sheer force of will just to get away from him. But he cussed at home, too. Until she punched him in the eye.

Just remembering that made me want to laugh. "You'll be alright. Maybe this isn't such a bad thing after all?"

"What?!" He sat up. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Those girls lied to us! Used us! Tricked us into believing one thing when they really just wanted sperm to have babies!"

"Yeah but I'm not as hard as you." I waved a hand.

He threw his pillow at me.

I laughed. "I'm not!"

"You're the one like Grandfather!"

"Not as much as Moppet so it doesn't count. You're exactly like Granddad."

"Meaning I like to joke around therefore I'm lighter than you!"

I threw his pillow back. "I don't know. I'm calmer now. I guess I get it. I'd do anything for Marcy. I have done anything for Marcy. Illegal things. Immoral things. Illegal and immoral things."

He blew out a breath and dropped down. "I guess you're right. Remember St. Pedro?"

I laughed. "That was bad on your part!"

"It goes to show that I'd follow her to hell."

"So you're not so mad at Elle Woods anymore?"

"I don't know. I don't like being lied to. I thought she really liked me."

"Marce says she does. Besides what's going to happen there? It's not like you're ever going to leave Marce alone."

He groaned. "I have no idea. I feel like Elle and I have something special."

"And?"

"And I'm never going to leave Marce alone."

My lips twisted. "You got a decision to make, little brother."

"I guess I should just talk to them. Tell them how I feel. About everything. The babies and them."

"I suppose it'd be petty of me not to talk to T then? We're supposed to be in a committed relationship."

"Yeah but how's that going to work? Long term? We're not good people. She's eventually going to figure out how we are. How you are."

I gulped. I lived with that fear every day. T always believed we were innocent and I wanted her to keep believing that. She didn't have to know how we really were. But we were having a kid. I was going to be in my kid's life. I had to be a better father than mine.

T had a good long time to go until she got out. Almost a year. That meant someone had to take care of the baby until she got out and no offense but I didn't know her family. Which is saying something because I know mine and with a few exceptions, they were shit.

But I trusted Marc and Laura above everything (they raised me) so they had to get my baby. It was the only way.

I hunched my shoulders. "I keep lying to her."

"That kid's going to have half our blood. It's going to be one of us." Mal murmured.

I grimaced. "Yikes!"

He snickered. "I know! Imagine a little you running around!"

I sat up on my elbow. "Shut the fuck up! I was precious!"

He laughed.

I threw my pillow at him. "Fuck you!"

He threw it back and it hit me square in the face. "I'm not into incest."

"Yes, you are. You and Marce have been fuckin for years."

"Fine, I don't wanna fuck you!"

"Good! You're ugly anyway!"

"Please! I'm beautiful! _You're_ ugly!"

I scoffed. "I'm the original!"

"You're the fourth carbon copy!"

"You wanna fight?!" Comparing me to Dad was a sure enough way to get me pissed.

"Take your unoriginal ass to sleep! Don't wake me up no more!"

"I hope you stop breathing in your sleep!" I punched my pillow.

"Yeah, yeah. Pipe down."

I swear I don't know why I don't kill him sometimes. Mercy and Lucy don't like him anyway. Marcy barely tolerated him. Marc and Laura had me. Maddie couldn't miss him too much, could she?

I could hear him snickering and knew he knew what I was thinking. And he still turned his back on me! Bastard thought I wouldn't do anything!

He's lucky I don't want to get deported after this juvie stint or I'd smother him in his sleep.

Brothers! Who needs them? Wait…


	10. What We’re Gonna Do

**_I finally found out "sweetheart" in Korean!_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Puck: POV

I didn't wake up in any better mood. Last night was a mindfuck I wasn't prepared for. I'm going to be a father! To _two_ babies! My dumbass wasn't the best with using condoms so I don't know why I'm so surprised but fuck! I was!

I didn't go to breakfast. I wasn't hungry. I didn't even get up to take a shower. Finn and I just laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Dads." He said suddenly.

I blew out a breath. "Us? Yep."

"Dads." He was quiet for a while. "I never had a dad."

"My dad was shit. You know that. They're not all they're cracked up to be."

I could feel him staring at me. "But it's gonna be us."

My stomach felt like it was rolling as I looked at him. "Yeah. Us."

He looked freaked out. "I don't know anything about babies! The last baby I ever saw was Nic!"

"Me too!" Like I knew what the fuck I was doin?!

"Yeah but you took care of Nic until the courts gave her to Bubbie. You know what to do."

I thought about it. I did take care of Nic for almost five years before CPS took her (and me) away. "But I was just winging it. I never knew what I was doing."

"But she survived."

He was right. "Maybe I can do it?"

"You can." He nodded once. "It's me I'm worried about."

"Come on, Finn." I scoffed. "You're a total leader."

"No way."

"You're captain of the football team and basketball team. Everyone looks up to you. I look up to you." I said that last part quiet.

"You do?" He sat up.

I turned away. "Don't get weird."

"Come on! Tell me! How do you look up to me?" I could hear his sheets moving.

"Well you're a fucking giraffe."

"Puck!"

I made a face. "You're a good dude, ya know? You think of other people and stuff. You try to do the right thing. Even if it makes other people upset."

He was quiet so long, I thought he left or something so I turned back but this stupid motherfucker was smiling his ass off!

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"You're my best friend, too."

"I never said that!"

"But it's what you meant."

"You're so fucking weird!"

"Whatever. You love me."

"Don't say that shit again in here!"

"But it's true." He was grinning ear to ear.

"You know what? I'm leaving. I don't need this shit." I sat up.

"Puckerman!" A grunt was heard at the door. We both turned to see a guard.

"What?" I snapped.

"Visitation." He walked off.

I swung my feet to the floor. "It's Bubbie."

"Are you going to tell her about Honey and Big A?" Finn asked.

I winced. "She's going to hit the roof. You know she had my moms at nineteen and Moms had me at sixteen."

"Now you're going to be a dad at seventeen."

I facepalmed. I turned seventeen less than two weeks ago. "She's going to fucking kill me."

"Good luck." He laid back down.

I waved and walked out. I went to the visitation room and walked through the door. Bubbie and Nic were there like every week.

I shuffled over and sat down. "Hey."

"Hi, Noah!" Nic hugged me.

I patted her back.

"How are you, Noah?" Bubbie asked. "You look a little spooked."

Spooked? Was I spooked? Yes. Yes, I was fucking shook. "Oh."

"What's going on?"

I kept quiet.

"The guard said we only had half an hour because you've lost privileges."

I grimaced. I forgot about fighting the guards with Chang. "Yeah, I got in a fight last night."

"With who?"

I pursed my lips. "Chang and I got a little heated with some guards."

"You were fighting guards?! What is wrong with you?!"

"I was pissed!" Why was she yelling at me? I didn't even tell her the upsetting part!

"They will keep you in here longer! Don't you know that?!"

I sighed. "Alright! Alright!"

"Don't "alright" me! Do you understand that I want you out of here?!"

"Bubbie, I'll be out in like four months!"

"That's too long! Don't you think if you're good, the judge will let you out early?"

I snorted on the inside. That crooked fucking judge would rather see me rot here until I was eighteen. "Okay, Bubbie."

"If you don't want to listen to me, Noah-"

"Bubbie, it's not that. I just have to tell you something. Something important."

"I'm listening." No, she wasn't. She had her I'm-judging-you face on.

"Bubbie, this is serious. It's going to change my life."

"More than jail?"

"I'm not in real jail."

"Humph!"

"Bubbie, just listen." I took a deep breath before looking at Nic, who was staring me dead in my face. "Hey, Runt? Go read the flyers on the wall."

"No!" She whined. "I wanna hear!"

"You don't need to hear. Go look."

She stomped off.

"What is it?" Bubbie looked freaked out. "Are you sick? You're sick, aren't you?!"

"Bubbie!" I grabbed her hands before she had a meltdown. I should just say it. "I knocked up Mama and Kick."

"What?"

"I knocked up Mama and Kick."

"You-?"

"Knocked up. Mama and Kick."

Her mouth fell open and her eyes got big. "You *what*?!"

"Bubbie, calm down!"

She snatched her hands from me and began hitting me. "What is wrong with you?! How could you do this! How is it even possible?! You're seventeen!"

"Ma'am!" A guard hit the table with a stick. "Hands off the detainee!"

She sat down and folded her arms.

He walked off.

She glared at me. "Explain yourself."

I swallowed. "I don't know. I don't want you to look at them no different."

"I haven't even met these girls."

"But you're already thinking of them badly."

She lifted her nose. "I've got an open mind. Tell me. How did this happen?"

So I told her what the girls told us about the pregnancy pact.

She stared at me with wide eyes. "Who does that?!"

"They wanted to be in Mini Mama's corner."

"But you didn't know about this until last night?"

"Nope."

"Why didn't you use condoms?!" She hissed.

"I don't really use condoms." I shrugged.

She looked like she was about to hit me again. "Noah-!"

"Just help me figure out what to do! They act like they don't want me around!"

"What?!"

"Yeah! They didn't plan on us guys wanting to be around our kids!"

She rubbed her forehead. "This is a mess."

"Yeah." I dropped my head.

"Well you're going to have to convince them otherwise. You're going to be in your kids' lives!"

"I want to. You know my dad was shit- sorry, Bubbie. He was dirt. I won't be like that. Poppin up every couple years to ruin things. Deny my kids. Be a complete waste of space. I'm gon do better than that. I have to."

"I know, Noah. You're nothing like your father." She grabbed my hands. "You need to sit these girls down and work something out. You said they won't be getting out until they turn eighteen. Where are these children going to live until then?"

I thought about it. How were we going to take care of these kids? I was emancipated from a drug addict mom, who I still lived with while they were in juvie for years.

"You need to talk to these girls, Noah."

I did.

C-E-L-L

Tina: POV

I've never had Mike mad at me before and I felt just awful about it. I never thought he'd not be able to be in the same room as me.

Friday was a complete disaster and it felt worse because us girls decided to tell our families. Just so we could get it out of the way.

Snix and Britt-Bratt wrote their parents, Z called hers and Reagan saw her mother yesterday. Elle Woods was seeing her parents tomorrow while Flip refused to tell her family and Honey, Queen Bee and Shadow said the important people in their family knew. Streisand was telling her parents with me today.

We waited in line for visitation until they called her name. She went through the door and I saw her sit down with her dads.

A few moments went by before a guard called my name. I went through the door right as one of her dads shouted, "What?!"

She must have told them. I went up to my parents, who brought my grandma. I wanted to tell everyone at once and these were all of my family in the world. Well besides a few distant relatives in Korea.

I sat down. "Hi."

"Hi, Tina!" Mom hugged me. "I've missed you, sweetheart!"

"Thanks, Mom." I smiled briefly.

"How are you, sweetheart?" Baba asked as he brushed my hair back from my face.

"I'm okay. I feel a little queasy."

"You eat kimchi. Make you feel worse then you feel better." Grandma nodded once.

"I don't think I can eat that pregnant." I waited for their reactions.

"Of course you can!" Grandma was the first to speak. "I ate it many time with your father."

"Pregnant?" Mom whispered.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

Baba rubbed his hand over his mouth but said nothing.

Mom burst into tears. "Oh, Tina!"

I felt low. I didn't count on their feelings when deciding to do this. It seems to be a reoccurring theme with me.

"How did this happen? You're surrounded by girls!"

"Not every Friday night." I mumbled.

"What's every Friday night?!"

"The boys from Shue's come over for a dance."

"The boys from Shue's." She echoed.

"Our brother juvie."

"Juvie boys?!"

"I love him, Mom!"

"Him?! Is that that boy you were telling us about?! You said he was an upstanding member of society!"

"And he is! He didn't do it!"

"Do what?! Oh my goodness, Tina, you're fifteen!"

"I know but I made this decision by myself!" I clapped a hand over my mouth.

"You what? You did this on purpose?!"

I told them about the pregnancy pact.

Baba put his head in his hands and his elbows on the table.

Mom just stared at me in shock.

Grandma started laughing.

"Grandma!" I frowned. "It's not funny! I was being a good friend!"

"A good friend!" Mom threw up her hands. "Tina, you're not getting out until your seventeenth birthday. When are you due? It's way before your release date. Have you girls even thought this through?"

"We're thinking now." I muttered.

"Now that you're stuck. What does this boy think? Was he excited to do this to you?"

"He didn't know. None of them did."

"Oh, Tina." She looked so disappointed in me.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I lied to Mike and I'm sorry I didn't think this through but I'm not sorry I did this! Shadow was alone and I know how it feels to be alone, everyone looking at you, pointing and laughing and acting like you don't have feelings. It hurts!"

"Tina." She whispered.

"And I'll make a good mom when I get out! I know I will. I've always wanted children and you had me at eighteen so don't act like I'm ruining my life!" I started crying. "I love this baby so much already and it's part of me and part of him and I love him and he won't even talk to me!"

Baba pulled me into his lap and shushed me. He began whispering Korean endearments to me until I calmed down. "Calm yourself, yeonin. Everything will work itself out. I promise you."

I laid limp against him before wrapping my arms around his neck. "Please don't hate me, Baba."

"I will never hate you, yeonin. You know this. I understand why you did what you did. I do not approve but what it is done is done. We must look toward the future."

I let him rock me. "Thank you, Baba."

"How far along are you?"

C-E-L-L

Ellen: POV

I was nervous for today. Shank and Streisand told their parents and it didn't go well. Shank said her dad was in her corner but that he was very disappointed in her.

I didn't want to hear that from Daddy! I was his only little girl and I wanted to stay that way. What have I done?!

But I look at Marcy and I can't regret it. She and Mal (and our children) are my whole world. I don't know what I'll do if Mal won't forgive me.

But that's a worry for Friday. Today is Wednesday and my parents are sitting two feet in front of me. But I can't move. What am I going to say?!

Mom must have felt me behind them because she turned and brightened. "Ellen! Hi, honey!"

I walked forward and hugged her. "Hi, Mom."

Daddy turned with a crooked grin and put his arms around me. "Hi, Ellie!"

"Hi, Daddy." I hugged him tight.

"Sit! Sit!" Mom waved me down. "You sounded so urgent on the phone! Are they letting you go early?!"

"No." I took a deep breath. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" She looked excited.

"I've found love."

Both looked at me like I was crazy. "But you're in juvie."

"I know." I stared them in the eyes.

"You've found a girlfriend?" Mom said slowly.

I nodded. "Kind of."

"Kind of?" Daddy echoed.

"She's really great! She protects me and teaches me things. She's really nice when you get to know her!" I said in a rush.

"Are you doing this for protection?" Mom asked. "Is it that dangerous in here?"

"No! I mean yes. Girls want to fight all the time but no. I'm not doing anything for protection. She just thinks I'm soft and doesn't want me hurt."

"Well you can't defend yourself." Daddy pointed out.

"Daddy!"

He waved his hands. "You would think two older brothers would have toughened you up."

"Daddy!"

Mom elbowed him. "So what you're telling us is you're gay? You're coming out?"

"Not exactly." I played with my fingers. "She has a boyfriend. Kind of."

"She has a boyfriend on the outside while she's playing with your heart in here?" Mom looked totally offended.

"He's not exactly on the outside." I bit my lip. "He's down the road at Shue's."

"He's a thug, too?!"

"He's not a thug!" I defended Mal.

Daddy looked totally confused. "Why are you defending him if you're in love with her?"

"Because I love him, too."

They blinked before Mom spoke. "You're in love with an established couple?"

"They're not technically dating. They have an understanding. Most of the time."

"Ellen, I have to say I don't understand." Daddy said.

"It's complicated. Worse yet because I'm pregnant."

"Pre-! Pre-! What?!" Mom sputtered.

"Mom!" I shushed her.

"Don't shush me, Eleanor!"

"Mom!"

"You are pregnant- with this boy's child, even though you love him and his not-girlfriend?!" She hissed.

"Yes."

"How did this happen?!" She waved her arms.

"We made a pregnancy pact." I explained about the pact.

"So she gets pregnant first and you all jump into the sinking boat?!"

"Mom! I don't want her being alone in this! It's going to be hard being away from the baby without having everyone talking about her while she's pregnant!"

"No. No. Ellen, no!"

"You can't stop me. It's already done."

Daddy looked so blown away. "I don't understand. You tricked a boy into sleeping with you so you could be pregnant with his girlfriend?"

Tricked sounded so bad. But… "Yes."

"Ellie, we raised you better than that."

"You raised me better than stealing alcohol but I did that, too." I looked away.

"Ellie. Ellie, look at me." I looked at him. "Is this our fault?"

"Daddy-"

"Seriously. Were we bad parents? Do we make you unhappy?"

"Daddy, no! You're great! It's me."

"What's you, sweetie?" Mom was listening finally.

I bowed my head. "I don't know. I've been working on it in therapy. I think I might be bi or pan or something. Not completely straight. I mean I've had girl crushes before but usually just celebrities and never anything beyond thinking they're so beautiful but the way I feel about Marcy-" I had to stop.

"Her name is Marcy?"

I nodded with a goofy smile. "Nobody but her family calls her that. Everyone else has to call her Shadow. But in private, she lets me call her Marcy."

Mom smiled. "I don't know if I should encourage this or not. What if it's just infatuation? With her and the boy?"

"Mom, I've had crushes before. I felt like I was going to die if they didn't look at me or notice I was alive. This is different." I shook my head, trying to explain this right. "I can talk to them. In private, I can tell Marcy anything and she'll talk to me like an adult. Mal and I have so many things in common.

We talk about all manner of things, the three of us. He's a photographer, too and she hates dresses more than I do. She has curly hair and he always asks me how I'm doing, even if someone else wants his attention.

I can't even explain it all but we click. This is the first time something has gone right for me in the love department and I don't want to give it up."

"But it's your first relationship." Mom pouted.

"I know you don't believe me but it's going to be my last."

"I know you believe that."

"But it's the truth. I can't see loving anybody else this much. I can't see loving anybody else at all."

Mom chewed on her bottom lip and looked at Daddy. "Marshall?"

He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "We've always believed in true love. We met as freshmen in college. I loved you from the moment I saw those eyes."

Mom smiled. "I couldn't see all of you through that small doorway but I knew I loved you, too."

Unlike most kids my age, I liked seeing my parents be lovey-dovey and cute. It was what I wanted for myself. And I think I've found it.

They turned to me as one. "How did this happen? Logically?"

"Sex."

Mom facepalmed. "How were you _able_ * to have sex with this Mal?"

"Oh!" I blushed. "We have a dance every Friday and the boys from Shue's come here."

"Really? And they just let you go off and have sex during the middle of the dance? Where's the guards?"

"We have ways around them." I didn't want to say the guards were crooked.

"How did Mal react to becoming a father?" Daddy asked.

"He's already a father."

They gave me strange looks. "What?"

"Marcy already gave birth to a set of twins."

C-E-L-L

Mercedes: POV

It took all week for the girls to recover from telling their parents they were pregnant. Snix and Britt-Bratt ended up with visits from their parents, angry about receiving letters instead of being told in person and to read them the riot act.

They were understandably upset by everything. It was their worst fears come to light. Their daughters… appetites coming to a head. With a body attached…

Anyway, Shank, Elle Woods and Streisand ended up with cooler headed parents after they'd had a chance to calm down. Z's parents were the calmest while Reagan's mom had cried.

Flip wasn't telling her parents and Annie said she'd wait until she was more pregnant. Marcy, Lucy and I already told the important people in our family.

The dance was about to start and we have no idea how the guys were. No one had received a letter from them and Marc and Laura told us that Mikey and Mal didn't talk about us when they visited them.

So here we were, waiting on the guys with Fairy, who had been trying his best to lift our spirits.

The doors opened and they shuffled in. Our guys were last. They came over and sat down, silently.

No one spoke for three tense minutes until Marcy looked at Mal. "Does this mean I can say anything I want and you won't yell at me?"

He looked at her sharply. "I should strangle you. The only reason you are alive is because you're carrying my baby."

"It's not your baby."

"Stop saying that!"

"It's not. I found another Asian to bang."

"Who?!" He sat back. "Point him out!"

Without hesitation, Marcy pointed.

We all turned to look at her pointing at Wu. He was cute and Chinese. I didn't know his first name but I'm not sure anyone did.

"You better be lying!" He spat.

"I'm not. You're just mad I like him better." She raised an eyebrow.

Mal stood up and walked in Wu's direction.

We got up to follow him, calling him back. We got over there and he got in Wu's face.

"Did you have sex with my woman?!" He yelled.

Wu raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Did you- have sex- with _my_ woman?" Mal said extra slow.

Wu leaned over and Marcy wiggled her fingers. "Why?"

Mal snatched him up but Wu just laughed. "Do not touch her!"

"But she tastes so good."

Mikey jumped on Mal and pulled him away, kicking and fussing. "Let me go! I'm going to kill him! Let me go!"

The guys had to help Mikey cuz just him by himself was having a hard time.

Marcy went to Wu and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely. "Hey."

"What's up, girl?" Wu flirted.

"Get your hands off her!" Mal shouted.

Wu smirked before leaning down to kiss Marcy. Her bad self gave as good as she got.

"Let me go! Let me go! I'm going to *destroy* him! Take your filthy lips off her! Let me go!"

Guards poured in trying to break up the nonfight. They separated everyone. Shue appeared. "What is going on?! Two dances in a row?!"

Mal was still shouting.

"Malcolm! Malcolm, what's wrong?!" Shue tried to get him to focus.

"He has his hands all over her!"

"Who?! Is this about a girl?"

Marcy detached herself from Wu and went to Mal. She cupped his face in her hands and blew gently on his face. "You're alright. Calm down."

He did calm down. "Why'd you kiss him?"

"I was being mean. I sorry." She booped his nose with her thumb.

"Don't kiss him no more. Don't go anywhere near him. He doesn't exist anymore."

"Yes, Daddy." She pouted cutely.

"I want a hug."

"No." She booped him again.

"I want a hug. I deserve a hug. I want a hug."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, pressing as close as the guards would let.

"All this over a girl." Shue shook his head. "Young love. Everyone, go away! Go back to having fun! Nothing to see here!"

The people who had gathered around to watch sulked and moved away.

"You can let him go." Shue told the guards. "He's calm now."

The guards let Mal go and he immediately wrapped his arms around Marcy. She still had her arms around his neck so he picked her up.

Shue and the guards left, saying it was a warning.

I bit my lip and turned to Noah. "I'm so sorry I used you and didn't even think to include you in my plans. It was wrong and inconsiderate of me. Please forgive me. I love you and would never want to hurt you."

He looked at me before his eyes dropped. I feared for the worst and then he lifted them again. "I'm still a little pissed but we can work stuff out. I'm not as mad as I was before. I think I can forgive you."

"Me too?" Annie asked meekly. "I love you and would never want you to think I don't."

He gave us hugs. "Yeah, you too."

Everyone ended up hugging and apologizing. We went back to sit at our table.

We were in a loved up snuggle-fest until Elle Woods broke it. "So what was that? Why'd you kiss that boy?"

"Didn't you hear me? I was being mean." Marcy answered.

"What does that mean?"

"Do I have to give you the literal definition for the word mean?"

"No!" Elle Woods frowned. "Why were you mean?"

Mikey and Lucy both raised their hands. "Can I answer?!"

Marcy said something in Japanese that made both frown.

"And that was our answer!"

Mal smirked and let out a chuckle. "You've got a lot to learn about this one, Elle."

"Then why did you get so mad?" Elle Woods pushed.

"I'm not perfect."

Marcy gasped. "Did you hear that?! He said it!"

Mal side-eyed her. "Don't do this."

"But I have to." She widened her eyes.

"No, you don't."

"It's like you don't even know me."

"I do. That's the problem." He turned to Elle Woods. "She's the devil. No one is as bad as her. You think you know someone? I can give you a list of things she's done worse."

Marcy punched his arm. "I take my hug back!"

"Nope! It's already been given."

"You get on my last nerve."

"At least we're close."

"As close as close can be when I bury your ass alive and dance on your grave."

"All I'm hearing is we'll be together until I die."

"Technically we'll still be together until I leave wherever I decide to bury you."

"You haven't decided yet? That means you can't kill me yet."

"I'm a swift decision maker. Your days are numbered, vato."

"As long as I spend every moment with you until then, I'm good."

"You'd never be able to tell he was mad at me." She cocked her head.

"Oh, I'm still mad at you."

"Not that I give a damn but why?"

"Tell me right now, tell me to my face, who's the father?"

"Wu."

"That's why I'm mad at you."

"Is that true?" Elle Woods asked. "Is that why you kissed him? Because he's the father of your child and you love him?"

Mikey and Lucy fell out laughing first but our friends weren't far behind. I didn't appreciate it. "It's not funny! It could happen!"

Marcy's eyes widened and her left brow lifted. "No, it couldn't."

I hit the table. "Yes, it could!"

"No, it couldn't."

"You love Mal!"

"I don't even love myself."

"Stop saying that!"

"Give it up, Sis." Mikey wiped away tears. "Shadow is heartless."

"She is not! Stop spreading that around!"

"Why are you all laughing?" Noah leaned over.

"Shadow doesn't believe in love." Lucy told him.

Finn blinked then blinked again. "Doesn't believe in love?!"

"How is that possible?!" Elle Woods looked shocked. I knew this would happen.

"I'm not about to explain myself to you." Marcy sat back and crossed her limbs.

"But-?" Elle Woods looked close to tears.

Mal softened. "Don't get upset. She doesn't have to believe in love for it to exist."

"I'm inclined to believe Shadow." Snix rolled her neck.

"You're a devil, doll." Wheels said.

She blew him a kiss.

"I want to know why you don't believe in love." Elle Woods was put out. "I love you."

I would say Marcy's face was funny if it didn't hurt Elle Woods but I could tell it did plus it wasn't the nicest look in Marcy's armory.

Her whole face retreated. A wall went up, a curtain fell down, whatever you want to call it; Marcy was closed for business.

Elle Woods' shoulders slumped. "Don't you love me?"

Marcy stood up and walked off.

"What does that *mean*?! Why does she do that?! She just leaves!" Elle Woods started crying.

Mal looked at her for two seconds before pulling her to her feet. "Let's dance."

"I don't want to dance!"

"Come on. It'll make you feel better."

"I love you." She looked up at him hopefully.

He dropped a kiss to her mouth and she laid her head on his chest. He led her to the dance-floor.

"So is that her being mean or does she really not believe in love?" Noah wanted to know.

"She really doesn't believe in love." Mikey said.

"I don't get it." Evans shrugged. "She's my best friend and I don't get how someone can't believe in love."

Wheels and Mikey glared at him and cleared their throats. Bowties pouted.

"Besides you guys." Evans blushed.

"Whatever." Wheels waved a hand. "She's *my* best friend and I get it."

"What?! You can say it but I can't?!"

"She likes me better than the two of you." Bowties wanted to be a part of the conversation.

Both scoffed in hurt.

Shank grinned. "I think you need to calm down. You boys are fine and all but we're girls and I am her roommate."

Annie coughed into her fist. "I'm dating her sister."

"So am I." Streisand pointed out.

Mikey glared at each of them. "I'm her brother! I'm her favorite person in the world!"

Lucy and I found exception with that.

Marcy came back. She sat down and noticed we were all glaring. "The fuck's wrong with you?"

"Who's your best friend?!" We all shouted.

She blinked and cocked her head, thinking about it.

"You know it's me, girl." Wheels lifted his chin.

"Come on, Bats." Evans poked her. "It's me."

"We're old souls together." Bowties pleaded.

"Roomie!" Shank pouted.

Marcy lifted a brow. "It's none of you."

It was like glass shattering. They all looked like she told them they weren't cool at all.

Mikey fell out laughing.

"None of us?" Annie's bottom lip trembled.

"Hell no. Ew." Marcy sat back and crossed her legs.

"What's with the "ew"?!" Noah snapped.

Marcy just looked at him baldly.

"So who's your best friend?" Finn sounded like a little boy.

"It's between Rou and P and Mal."

"Three people?"

"No, those two and Mal."

"Who's Rou and P?" Noah asked.

"Our cousins." I patted his hand. "I can see Karou and Paris being your best friends."

"We do near everything together. Not rot in a jail cell obviously but…" Marcy shrugged.

"Then by that definition, London and Natalia would be ours." Lucy said.

"They are." I pointed out.

"What?!" Snix and Britt-Bratt had totally different reactions but both were upset.

"What about us?!" Shank, Fairy and Streisand demanded.

Lucy and I looked at each other.

"We're not your friends?" Finn asked.

"We didn't say we weren't friends." Lucy grimaced.

"Just not your best friends?" Noah sounded angry.

"What are you? married?" Marcy looked disgusted by us. "So what they don't think you're their best friends. You're not."

"Not helping!" I hissed.

"Yeah, your spouse should be your best friend but only if you're married and even then you need a best friend on the outside because being married to your only best friend is a recipe for disaster."

"You are not romantic." Finn accused.

"And you are?"

He stilled.

"Not very." Lucy admitted.

Streisand shook her head. "Very little."

Finn deflated.

"To be fair, we're on lockdown. How romantic can you be in the pen?" Marcy asked.

Mikey gestured to himself. "Hello!"

"You're a different breed. You'd be romantic in a war."

"That's not a bad-!" Shank tried to rally behind him but failed. "That's weird."

"I don't know. I feel like I should take it." Mikey narrowed his eyes.

"It's yo world, son." Marcy waved a hand.

Mikey inclined his head. "That's what's up."

"I feel like we've gone off the rails for this conversation." Reagan said.

Mal and Elle Woods came back. "What're we talking about?"

"I'm hungry." Marcy said suddenly.

"What do you want?" Mal asked.

"Nothing these plebs have. I want real food." She turned up her nose.

"Remember Chinese food?"

She made a sound that was meant to sound distraught but came off sexual.

"Make that sound again." Wheels demanded.

"Whoa baby!" Noah drooled.

I hit him.

"Shit, that was hot!"

"Wow!" Finn breathed.

Lucy caught his gaze.

"Sorry!" He blushed.

"Mal!" Mikey snapped. Mal was staring at Marcy's mouth. "Mal! Hey, pinhead!" Mal jumped. "Get her under control!"

Mal touched Marcy's shoulder. "I think we should talk about something other than food you miss."

"But I miss so much!" Marcy pouted in her baby voice.

"I know. I do, too. This food is shit!"

She leaned against him and faux cried. "I hate this place!"

"We're talking about something different!" I yelled before she could moan again.

"Fine! Let's talk about the children. We're going to be stuck in here for years yet. Who gets visitation?"

Why'd she do that?! Because she is the devil, that's why!

"She has a point." Noah turned to us. "You two are going to be in here for a long time. Where are the babies going to be?"

I sighed. "Well my baby is going to be with my brother and sister."

"Your baby?"

"My baby."

"Actually it's my baby, too and I don't plan on being a deadbeat dad."

"I'm not saying you can't visit but Noah-"

"What?!"

"You can't honestly say you want to take care of a baby for a year on your own."

He frowned. "But-"

"It's just not possible. Marc and Laura have the capabilities and it'll just be easier."

He sat back. "Who's going to take care of our kid while you're in here?"

Annie sighed. "I hope that when I tell my parents, they let me out of here. I'll take care of it."

"And you won't try to keep me away?"

"I'm not trying to keep you away, Noah!" I groaned.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"What about you two?" Finn asked.

"Marc and Laura will care for my baby." Lucy shrugged.

"I'm getting out on my birthday and that's probably around the time the baby is due." Streisand said. "I will be able to care for it on my own."

"Will I at least get to see the babies?" Finn sounded so down (and looked it, too).

"Of course!"

"I'm not trying to keep you from the baby, Finn." Lucy covered his hand with hers. "I mean I need adults watching over my child. Have you even told your mom yet about the children?"

He blushed. "Not exactly."

"You can't care for a baby. My siblings can."

Mikey tapped Shank on the shoulder. "I want my siblings to have our baby."

Shank looked stricken. "What?! No!"

"I'm not trying to offend you but I don't know your family. I want my baby safe."

"My family would never hurt a baby! My family would never hurt anyone! Why would you think that?!"

He cocked his head. I knew what he was thinking. Our family did that.

"Why would you think that, Mike?! Who goes around hurting people? That's insane!"

"T, calm down." He hugged her.

She burst into tears.

His face said how freaked out he was but he continued to hold her. I knew how much he detested tears (Aunt Jeanette used them to manipulate him) but he was such a good person, he didn't run away screaming.

Eventually she calmed down. "I want my parents to have my baby. They work from home so they'd be able to be there all the time."

Going against his instincts, he smiled. "As long as the child is safe. Will they bring it up to visit?"

"They have to. I demanded it."

"Good girl." He rubbed her back.

Flip smiled at them before turning to Scoop. "I won't be getting out anytime soon. I know you're still mad at me but would you please care for the baby until I'm eighteen? I swear I'll leave and never bother you again but this is the only way."

Scoop rubbed his forehead. "I'm not just mad at you, Flip. I'm hurt. But this is my baby, too and I'll always be there for it. And for you."

She sniffled. "Thank you, Ross."

Az scratched the back of his head. "I told my dad about the baby."

"How'd he take it?" Reagan asked fearfully.

"He was mad but he came back the next day and we talked about it. When I get outta here, I have to get a job. He says I need to get responsible quick."

"I'm going to give birth before I get out of here. Would your dad be too upset by you taking it until I get out?"

"He'll get over it. This kid is family and he's always going on about family sticking together."

She smiled. "Thanks, Az."

He smiled back at her.

"Have you told your mom?" Z asked Train.

He nodded. "She's a little conflicted but she's trying to be happy."

"Luckily I'll be out of here before I give birth so you don't have to worry about taking care of it."

"I would do so anyway. I take care of my responsibilities and this child is mine."

"You don't have to be. I don't want to ruin your life. I know you're a football player."

"This child is mine. Nothing's going to come between that."

Z smirked but I could tell it was because she didn't want to smile and give away her feelings.

"Everyone else seems to be coming to a cohesive agreement." Mal said. "Will we?"

"I'm getting out before you." Elle Woods was confused. "I'm getting out before I give birth."

"Yeah but I want to see my kid."

"I could bring it up to Shue's every week."

"That's all I ask."

Elle Woods smiled. "Are you still angry?"

"I'd be lying if I said no." Her smile faltered. "But it's not as much."

Her smile blossomed.

Britt-Bratt turned to Wheels. "I hope you know that I never met to hurt you!"

Wheels just looked at her.

She played with her fingers. "I'm getting out in April. Way before I'm due. Way before you."

"I want to see my kid. Both of my kids." He turned to Snix.

Who snorted. "Whatever!"

"Woman!"

"Man, that sounds familiar!" Mal whispered.

Marcy punched him.

"I don't have to do anything." Snix flipped her hair. "You're in here. What can you do?"

"I'd escape just to run you over." Wheels threatened.

"Knew RT was an OG!" Marcy snickered.

"Please don't be mean, Artie." Britt-Bratt sulked. "We love you."

Snix pulled a face. "Keep me out of your mess!"

"We love you!" Britt-Bratt reiterated.

"Right." Wheels didn't buy it. "Just bring my kids up to see me."

"Done!"

"I'll see." Snix humphed.

Wheels stared her down. She looked away. He turned to Britt-Bratt, who smiled.

I shook my head. Something was wrong with all of us…


	11. Valentine’s Day

Mercedes: POV

I looked down at myself but I didn't look any different. On one hand, I didn't want to show because Sly (who still didn't know about the pregnancy pact) would realize but on the other hand, I wanted to show off.

It's been two months since we found out we were pregnant and it's been a bumpy road. Two words: morning sickness.

We were all throwing up all the time. No girl was safe. Literally no girl because the pregnant ones kept getting sick and that made the non-pregnant girls hurl. It was a mess.

But on the plus side, the guys have forgiven us all by now. It took a lot but they don't look at us with those wounded expressions anymore. And I'm glad. We were wrong and messed up. They deserved to be angry.

But I'm glad they're not anymore. We had to earn back their trust and it's probably better this way. We've all had our first major fight. But we made it. We're better and stronger now. Nothing can separate us now.

Except Eliza has been trying. She hasn't found anyone to impregnate her that she likes as much as Noah. All the guys at Shue's now know about the pregnancy pact and apparently it was an uproar there. I felt bad for the girls here who didn't have understanding boyfriends.

The point is the guys are on guard now (at least the respectable ones are) and the rest of the girls aren't getting any loving. Like Eliza. The only boys who don't mind knocking her up, she thinks are gross.

Not to ever agree with her, they were…

I shook my head. I didn't care about Eliza and she wasn't going to get to Noah. I'd kill her first but also he didn't like her. Thank everything! He said Annie and I were enough for him.

We better be!

"Mercy?"

I closed my jumpsuit and turned to face Lucy. "Yeah?"

"Where's Marce? She should hear this."

I shrugged. "What time is it?"

She looked outside. "About two o'clock."

"She's probably on her way to the library."

"We should find her." She came back inside. "I just got a letter from Laura."

"Too bad we couldn't see them yesterday." I pouted.

"She explains why."

"Let me see."

"No. We need Marcy. She'll appreciate it more than us."

"How'd you get to read it first?" I put my hands on my hips.

"I went to collect our mail. We also got letters from Puck and Finn and Mikey and Mal."

"Well let's go. I want to see what Laura said."

We left our room and went to the library. We went through the stacks to find Marcy reading a book and shelving others. "Hey!"

"Sup?" She continued what she was doing.

"We have a letter from Laura."

She didn't react.

"Did you hear us, Marce?" I poked her.

She swatted me. "Don't do that!"

I forgot about her sensitive stomach. "Sorry. But listen to us. Lucy says it's really good."

She closed her book and looked at me. "Anything in there about why they didn't visit yesterday?"

"Yes!" Lucy danced with the letter.

"Then let's hear it."

Lucy cleared her throat and read from the letter. " _Dear Girls, you might get this too late but there's no other way for me to contact you_.

 _There's been trouble at Maddie's school and Marc and I have been called in to rectify it. Apparently she got in a fight with Talia. She's been suspended because of the zero violence policy._

 _We'll tell you more when we get more information but the only time we could go was during our visits. Hope you aren't too angry but we'll see you next week._

 _All our love, Laura_."

"Maddie got in a fight?" I was blown away.

"My kid!" Marcy smirked.

"I told you it was good." Lucy said smugly.

"I can't believe Maddie got in a fight." I repeated. "I thought she was scared of the consequences? She didn't want to be like us."

"She's not in here so she's not." Marcy shrugged.

"But you know Maddie. She's such a good girl. What did Talia do to make her snap?"

"Who cares? As long as she beat the breaks off that bitch, I'm good. As far as I'm concerned, this has been a long time coming."

"Me too. I'm glad she got that girl off her back." Lucy concurred.

My mouth twisted. "But who says it's the end? Talia could have the tenacity of Eliza."

"Rome wasn't built in a day." Marcy shrugged. "Beating bullies takes more than one instance."

"I just want her to grow up safe and happy."

"You have to make your own safety and happiness in this world. No one's going to give you a damn thing. You have to take what you want."

"I'd rather ask." I sniffed. "You get more flies with honey than vinegar."

"Yeah, you get flies. I want more than gross nuisances."

I frowned. Was she right? I rubbed my forehead. "We have to write Laura back. See what's going on? She should have more info by now."

"I have more work to do. You write it."

"Don't forget, we have art." Lucy folded the letter. "Then we have to get ready after dinner."

"When is this dance every week shit gon stop? I'd like to spend a Friday night by myself for once."

"You're sick of seeing Mal?" She teased.

Marcy lifted a brow. "Shut up."

"You don't love your baby anymore?"

"He's your baby for one-"

"He is not!" Lucy was affronted.

"You know you love him!" Marcy taunted.

"No, I don't! He gets on my last nerve!"

"You wouldn't know what to do with yourself without Mal!"

"That is a lie!"

I grabbed Lucy. "Don't stress out. It's bad for the baby."

"Aww! You're in an uproar because you don't wanna admit you love your baby?" Marcy spoke in a baby voice.

"Marcy, stop it!"

"He's your baby, too."

"He is my baby." I admitted. I loved Mal to pieces. Sometimes I wished he was in pieces. But I still loved him.

"You can have him by yourself!" Lucy yelled.

"Calm down, Lucy."

She pouted. "I'm leaving."

"Bye." Marcy opened her book.

I realized then that that was exactly what she wanted. Lucy had been teasing her about her feelings for Mal and now we were talking about something completely different and leaving. The girl was never boring…

C-E-L-L

Art went well. It was like Marcy and Lucy never fought, which is how it always was with us. We forgave each other easily. Probably because we carried grudges for other people so intensely.

Anyway, we had dinner then got dressed for the dance. We went to the room holding it and sat down. The boys came in minutes later.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Shank immediately hugged Mikey.

"Happy Valentine's Day, babe!" He rubbed her back.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Artie!" Britt-Bratt climbed in Wheels' lap.

"You, too girl!" Wheels nuzzled her.

One by one, everyone said happy Valentine's Day. Except for Marcy and Snix. Of course…

When Elle Woods said it to Marcy, my sister just made a face. "Aren't you going to say it back?"

Marcy made a new face. "I don't celebrate this holiday. It's asinine and completely irreverent."

"What?!"

Mal's lips twitched mightily. "She doesn't like Valentine's Day."

"But it's a day for love!"

"Didn't we go over this?" Marcy asked waspishly. "I don't believe in that shit."

"But- but how are we going to be in a relationship and never celebrate Valentine's Day?"

Marcy turned to her sharply. "One more time?!"

Elle Woods repeated it.

"We are _not_ in a relationship."

The girls all gasped as Snix fell out laughing.

I saw this coming months ago. I'm just surprised it took so long.

"What?!" Elle Woods yelled.

"What made you think we were in a _relationship_?" Marcy said relationship like it was a bad word.

Mal facepalmed. "Marce."

"I gave you _all_ of me!" Elle Woods cried.

"I didn't ask you for that." Marcy raised a brow.

"You said we were together! That was why we couldn't be friends! You wanted to be in a relationship!"

"No, I said I wanted to fuck you and I did."

Elle Woods' eyes widened.

A few of our friends (the boys and Snix) started laughing.

Mal wrapped his arms around Elle Woods as she started shaking. "Hey, calm down. Relax. Calm down."

"I got _pregnant_ for you! I came out to my parents! I was saving myself for marriage before you!" Elle Woods sobbed. "You're saying it's all been a lie?!"

"I didn't lie." Marcy had no shame.

I glared at her. "Why did you go after her?! I told you this would happen! She caught feelings for you while you were just using her body!"

Marcy raised a brow at me speaking Swedish but at least she answered in kind. "I told you and her that I just wanted to fuck. Not my problem she didn't listen."

"You are dead inside, woman!" Mal huffed.

"So you're going to put that girl through hell?" Mikey asked.

"How am I putting her through hell?!" Marcy snapped.

"She loves you." Lucy rolled her eyes. "You don't have to believe in it. It's her reality."

"How the fuck is that my problem? I swear I'm cutting her loose."

Mal pinched her. "Would you quit? Look me in the face and say you don't have feelings for her!"

"I don't!"

"In my face! I know you and she's buried herself under your skin! You feel for her close to how you feel for me!"

"Oh so deep regret and ennui?"

"You kill me with that! You love me!"

"I tolerate you." The angrier he got, the calmer she became. It was their thing. They made each other unravel.

He let Elle Woods go and put his hands on Marcy's shoulders.

"Go ahead." She lifted a brow.

He bit his bottom lip. "No. I'm nothing like him and nothing you do or say is going to make me. I love you and you love me. We love her."

"You're crazy. I don't love her and I definitely don't love you."

He pulled her close and kissed her roughly. She softened and kissed him back. She broke away suddenly and slapped him lightly. He grinned. "You like her. Tell her."

"What am I even supposed to say to her?" She was a stubborn somebody.

"Ask her out!" I wanted this to happen for a number of reasons.

"To where?! the basketball court?!"

"You can make things romantic if you want." Mikey spread his hands.

"I don't."

Mal swept his thumb over the curve of her chubby cheek. "Do it for me."

"I swear!"

I leaned over and took Lucy's hand. "Eek!"

"I _wish_ I had a camera to record this!" Lucy sniffed.

"On the real, can you not?!" Marcy snapped.

"We're quiet!" We promised.

"Go on." Mal goaded.

Marcy huffed and rolled her eyes before turning to give Elle Woods her full attention.

Elle Woods had been looking between us in confusion but now blinked owlishly at Marcy.

Marcy's eyes touched on the four of us but lingered on Mal the longest before she opened her mouth. "What kind of relationship do you want?"

I'm pretty sure that was in English but Elle Woods just stared at her.

Marcy snapped her fingers in her face.

Elle Woods shook herself. "What kind of relationship do I want?"

"Is there an echo in here?"

Mal huffed.

"What do you want from me, Red?"

"I want you!" Elle Woods burst out with.

"I'm right here."

"No, you're not! You're a million miles away!"

Marcy grabbed her hands and put them on her shoulders. "I'm right here. I'm not hiding from you."

"You're just running." Mal looked elsewhere.

"Fine! You want me? you got me! I'm standing here in front of these people proposing to you-!"

"Proposing?!" Elle Woods' eyes widened.

"What? No! No! Wrong word! Hella wrong word! I'm _propositioning_ you!"

Elle Woods looked like she was going to cry. "What?"

"You know what? We're staying away from all "P" words. I'm making you an offer."

Her face didn't change.

"Stop thinking of wedding stuff."

"I can't."

"Try."

Elle Woods looked up at Mal, who dropped a kiss on her mouth. She laid her head on his chest. "I'm not thinking of wedding stuff anymore."

Marcy looked spooked. Marriage had never been her thing. She believed in love more than marriage and she had pretty strong views on both. "Alright then."

Elle Woods ignored the boys (and Z and Snix) snickering like crazy. "What's the offer?"

"Do you want to be our friend?"

Elle Woods made a few faces before settling on confused. "Whose friend?"

"Mal's and mine."

"I thought you didn't want to be my friend?"

"Do you want to or not?"

"You don't sound like you want to be my friend."

"I'm not about to beg." Marcy made everything more difficult.

"I don't want you to beg. I want you to mean it."

Marcy's face went blank, which wasn't a good sign in this conversation. "Would you be our friend?"

"No." The others fell out laughing at her simple answer.

"Are you fucking me?!" Marcy near whispered.

"I want to be more than your friend. I want to be your girlfriend."

"That's not going to happen." Marcy returned swiftly.

"What?! Why not?!"

"No. No, no, no. No."

Elle Woods started breathing funny. "I can't believe this!"

Mal poked Marcy and told her in Italian, "You know you wrong! She is pregnant with our child!"

"Yes! You and her child! I suggest _you_ calm her down!" Marcy turned her head.

"Why can't you just date her?"

"Why do I have to do this?! Why can't you date her?!"

"Fine! I will!"

"Do it then!"

"I'm going!"

"Alright!"

He sat there for a moment before frowning. "Come on, Marce!"

"Why would she want to be with me?!"

I pouted. "Marce, you deserve to have people care about you."

"No. Oh hell no. We're not Dr. Philing this. I don't have low self-esteem."

Lucy pursed her lips. "Yes, you do. We all do. Our parents ruined us."

"You can say that again." Mikey blew out a breath.

"What are you saying?!" Wheels complained loudly.

"Elle Woods." Marcy took a steadying breath.

"How else are you going to hurt me?" Elle Woods eyed her warily.

"Would you like to be our girlfriend?"

"Our?"

"Mal's and mine."

Elle Woods looked between them. "A three-way relationship?"

"Yes." I could tell Marcy was getting upset that she wasn't saying yes or no.

"How would that work?"

"Like any other relationship!" She took another calming breath. "Are you in or out?"

"How romantic is that?!"

Marcy moved and I knew things were going to get worse. I jumped in before she opened her mouth. "Elle Woods, she totally meant that in the most romantic way possible! She meant to say but couldn't find the words, " _You are the air that she breathes, the fire in her eyes, the very reason she has for living_ ". Right, Marce?"

Marcy gave me a particular look.

"Is that what you meant to say?" Elle Woods melted.

Marcy was about to say no. I could see it clear as day. Mal could, too and that's why he grabbed her hand. He murmured soft cooings to her in French, knowing she didn't understand.

"What the fuck?!" Marcy stared at him.

He told her again in Italian.

"Oh." She blinked before smiling.

"Be nice to her. She can't help the way she feels."

Marcy chewed on her bottom lip before looking at Elle Woods. "Your voice is the song my heart lifts and soars to, your eyes warm my soul, your touch electrifies my entire being. I crave your nearness and dread your absence. There's little that you do that turns me off. I adore every part of you, even the parts that aren't as visually appealing because they make up who you are. I want you. All of you, everything you are and everything you aren't. I want you."

Elle Woods screwed up her face and started bawling. "You mean it?"

"I would never want you to feel unwanted. You're very wanted."

Elle Woods shot over and hugged her.

"Where'd you pull that crap from?" Mikey asked in Japanese with a smirk.

"No lie; I stopped paying attention and just rambled." Marcy responded in kind as she patted Elle Woods' back.

I sulked. "But it was so beautiful!"

"I think there was some truth to it." Lucy teased.

"Get bent!" Marcy snapped.

"You know it's rude to talk about people in front of they face." Wheels drawled.

"You wouldn't say that if we were talking in a language you knew." Marcy shot back in Spanish.

"You don't know what I know."

Snix rolled her eyes. "You just answered her. If you didn't know, you wouldn't have had an answer."

"Damn!"

Britt-Bratt giggled. "I think I got some of that."

"What language is that?" Az asked.

"Spanish." Lucy told him.

"Man, I'm flunkin Spanish."

"You're not alone." Most of the guys grumbled.

"I wish they'd get a real Spanish teacher." Shank pouted.

"What do they have you doing?" Marcy asked.

"Working from the book but we have no other help. Ms. Carter doesn't know any Spanish."

"That sucks. Ms. Carter is pretty smart."

"Does she help you with your work?"

Marcy made a confused face. "I said she's pretty smart."

"What does that mean?" Britt-Bratt asked.

"We're smarter than Ms. Carter." Lucy spelled it out. "They make all new work for us because we finish our work so quickly."

"You really get done with your work that fast?" Reagan was surprised.

"We usually get done with all our week's work in one morning." Mikey said.

"But you're always writing!" Elle Woods frowned.

"So?" Marcy lifted a shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Things."

"What kind of things?"

"Stuff." Marcy blinked.

Elle Woods narrowed her eyes.

Wheels snickered. "My homework is pretty easy, too. I can get done with my day's work in two hours."

"It's super easy, right?" Marcy ignored Elle Woods.

"What work are _you_ doing?!" Az was amazed.

Marcy giggled.

"Oh ho! Giggling, are we?" Mal grinned. "I love you pregnant!"

"You don't love me when I'm not pregnant?" Her eyes widened.

"What?! No!"

"You don't?!" Her eyes wet.

"No! I don't mean no! I- please tell me you're joking!"

She just looked at him.

"You're not. Okay! You know I love you through whatever. There is nothing about you I don't love."

She gave him her bullshit face.

"You know how you curse me out and call me names? I even love that."

She grinned. "You're an idiot."

"Like that…"

She took a deep breath. "How do you spend your days?"

"Um… I draw pictures of things I want to take pictures of?"

"That's weird." She frowned.

"Marce!"

She giggled.

I couldn't help laughing. "I'm sorry, Mal! I'm not laughing!"

"You're so laughing!" He glared.

"I'm not! I swear!" I waved my hands but I couldn't stop giggling.

"I can see you." He didn't look happy until he smiled. "It's okay, Mercy."

I leaned on Noah and laughed myself out. "Okay, I'm done."

"You must feel good." Lucy giggled.

"I do. It was just the way she giggled without apologizing."

"I was supposed to apologize?" Marcy looked hurt.

I giggled again. "See?!"

She sulked.

"Okay, okay. We're getting off base. As much as today is devoted to love, it's also to celebrate Az and Karofsky getting out. We're so proud of you guys!"

They grinned. "Oh yeah! Thanks, Honey!"


	12. Sly Knows

Mercedes: POV

I loved celebrating Finn's birthday last week. We also celebrated Evans (who we're officially calling Sam now), Train (Shane) and Z (Lauren) getting out. Both Bowties and Snix were getting out this week.

It was a little weird to have our own party within the dance but it worked for us. We sang songs and pretended we were eating other food. We played games that made no sense. It was fun.

Being pregnant was easier than I thought. Other than throwing up and my feet growing, I wasn't too far gone. Other girls were having a time.

Some girls got acne, some girls' hair fell out, some girls gained a bunch of weight. Britt-Bratt (who was definitely the skinniest person in Sly's) looked far along and we were only midway through the pregnancies. Skinny Annie and Lucy blew up, too. Shank, Snix and Flip were a heathy size but Marcy and I didn't look pregnant at all. Elle Woods, Reagan and Streisand did.

Luckily, we didn't have to worry about Sly finding out because she was off with her cheer team. She was the head cheerleading coach at William McKinley High School and they were having their Regionals competition.

All that was cut short when she walked in that March Monday. It was during lunch and she walked in to sit with the other faculty and she looked around at us.

We stared back. We didn't expect to see her so soon and didn't expect her to eat lunch with us. She usually ate in her office.

"What is going on here?!" She yelled.

We were quiet.

"Did you all just gain pounds and pounds?! Is it too good here?! We have so much food to give out?!"

Still nobody said anything.

She stormed out.

We were all quiet for a minute until we started murmuring.

"What do you think that means?" Shank asked. "That can't be good."

"She can't do anything to us, can she?" Reagan fretted.

"She can let us go." Marcy muttered.

"Do you think she will?" Flip had wide eyes.

"We can only hope." Snix sighed.

"The fuck you mean "we"?!" Marcy sassed. "You're out of here in two days!"

"You right! You right!" Snix grinned. "Y'all better hope!"

C-E-L-L

There was no preparation for Sly the next day. She just walked into the cafeteria with her favorite bullhorn and screamed at us to follow her.

She ended up screaming again cuz we looked at her like we were stupid. So we got up and followed her out and down the hallways until we got to the nurse's office.

"Stay in line until the doctor says it's your turn!" She pushed the first girl in. "Go!"

"What is this for?!" A girl yelled.

"You will be checked out by this doctor! If you stupid airheads are pregnant, I will know by the end of the day!"

"Don't panic!" I turned to Shank, whose eyes were wide with fright.

"I'm not panicking." She shook her head.

"You're panicking." Lucy told her.

"No, I'm not."

"You can panic, Tina." Marcy brushed her hair back.

Shank started crying but amazingly, it didn't last long. "Thank you."

"There's not a damn thing she can do to us. So she knows? So she's making us get checked out by a doctor? Nothing's going to change."

Shank (and the other girls) relaxed. "Really?"

"Really."

With their nerves settled (I must admit I was a little apprehensive myself), we waited in line. When it was my turn, I went inside.

The doctor was a woman. She seemed nice enough but I haven't had a doctor in almost two years. "Change into this dressing gown please."

I took the paper gown from her as she turned her back to give me privacy. I quickly took off my jumpsuit and put the gown on.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes."

"Hop up on the table." She turned around.

I sat on the table and crossed my legs.

"I'm just going to ask you; are you pregnant?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"So if I perform an ultrasound on you, a baby will appear on the screen?"

"Unless my period's been missing and I've been throwing up for no reason." I shrugged.

"Okay. Let's do this." She brought out a machine and a white bottle of something. "Lift the gown. I'm going to spread this gel over your stomach then glide the wand over it. Your baby should appear on the screen."

I nodded and lifted the gown. She squirted cold gel on my stomach and put the wand in the middle after turning the machine on. She smeared it around and like she said, a picture showed up. It was shaped like a baby. I gasped.

She smiled. "That's your baby. Do you want to hear the heartbeat?"

I nodded with wide eyes.

She flipped a switch and this low pulsing sounded.

It was so fucking crazy! "That's my baby!"

"That's your baby."

I knew this was real but it'd never felt more real to me until that moment. There was a real live baby inside of me. Really, truly!

"Would you like to know what you're having?"

My mouth fell open. "You can do that?!"

She smirked. "Yes, I can. That there is the head. That's a foot. That's the torso. This area here will be the genitalia and the absence of an appendage indicates it's a girl."

I gasped as tears rushed to my eyes. "A girl?!"

"Yes, a girl."

I began crying. Just straight bawling. I couldn't help it. I was so happy.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded. "I'm so happy."

She cocked her head at me. "You are?"

"Yes. I'm having a girl. I get to raise a little me. I'm going to teach her to be sweet and kind and honest and that she can be more than her past. She's going to grow up great. I'm going to make sure of that."

The doctor smiled. "Good. We need more kind people in this world. Do you want pictures? I've talked Ms. Sylvester into allowing me to give you girls free sonograms."

I nodded. "Please and thank you."

She smiled again. "You have great manners."

"Thank you!" I beamed.

"Here." She handed me tissue. "Wipe off your stomach and redress. I'll get your pictures."

I sat up and wiped off my stomach (that housed a human being!) before getting redressed in my jumpsuit.

She came back with five pictures. "There you go. The nurse will be brought up to date on your situation and she'll give you prenatal vitamins. Remember to take them everyday."

"Thank you. Thank you very much, doctor." I left.

Sly narrowed her eyes at me when she saw I held pictures. "Go straight to your room!"

I winced at her yelling but I didn't care! I was having a baby!

C-E-L-L

Quinn: POV

I sat cross-legged on my bed looking at the pictures of my baby.

"Sissy!" Mercy blew in.

"Hey!" I leaned forward. "Do you have pictures?!"

"Yes!" She sat next to me. "You?!"

"Yup! Want one?" I held one out.

She took it and gave me one of hers. "So what'd you get?"

I grinned widely. "A boy! You?"

"A girl!"

"Yay!" We shouted before hugging fiercely.

"We should think up names!" She grew excited (even moreso).

"It depends on what Streisand's having." I looked at my son again. "If she's having a boy, we'll have to figure out which one's going to have Finn's name."

"You want to name your son after his daddy?" She smiled.

"Of course!" I chirped. "You know what our fathers say; a firstborn son has the right to his father's name."

She nodded. "Totally."

"And some of my favorite people are juniors."

"You mean Marc and Mikey."

"Yes. My two favorite big brothers."

"Your only two big brothers but I understand."

"Besides." I blew right past that. "Mally's named after Mal and Laura's naming her son after Marc."

"I think Marcy came up with the perfect nickname for him; Quad."

I smiled. "We should call Mikey that. Ooh! What if Shank has a boy?! He'll be the fifth generation Michael!"

Her mouth made an "O". "I hope she has a boy!"

I giggled. "Did she make it through the line? We should go see her!"

"I don't know. Sly seems to want us to stay put."

"Fuck Sly." I rolled my eyes.

"Ew!" Mercy giggled.

I fell out laughing. "That's so gross Sissy!"

"Nobody wants to do that!"

I couldn't stop giggling.

C-E-L-L

Brittany: POV

I couldn't wait to see everyone at dinner. As soon as the last girl sat down, I nearly vibrated in happiness. "I'm having a boy!"

"No way!" The girls clapped for me.

"Who else is having a boy?" I looked around.

Queen Bee and Flip raised their hands.

"Yay! We're having boys!"

"I called Lauren and told her what's going on here." Shank said. "She's having a boy, too."

"Boys Club!" I yelled.

"Well we're the Girls club!" Honey lifted her nose.

I blew her a kiss. "Our babies are going to be so fashionable!"

"I know that's right!" She tossed her head. "My baby's going to kill from day one! Your son gotta keep up so they can be the best looking couple at the park!"

I giggled. "They should totally date and get married!"

"Y'all wild." Shadow smirked. "Trying to match them up already?"

Honey pouted. "But we like this baby."

Shadow just looked at her.

Honey sighed. "You're right. They should pick out their own loves."

"Why can't we match them?!" Shank frowned. "It's fun!"

Shadow just picked at her food.

Queen Bee smiled suddenly. "Let's think up names!"

"Ooh, Shank!" Honey clapped, excited. "I have the perfect name since you're having a girl!"

"What?" Shank smiled.

"Mina!"

"Mina? Why?"

"The M-I from Mike and the N-A from Tina. Mina!"

Shank waved her hands, extremely excited. "I love it!"

"I want a name!" I pouted.

"You're not going to name your son after his father?" Shadow asked.

"Name him after Artie?" I cocked my head.

"Firstborn sons have the right to their father's name." She lifted a shoulder.

"So your son is named after Little Chang?"

She nodded slowly. "Yup."

I smiled. "I like it. Artie Jr.!"

"AJ's easier."

I gasped. AJ was the perfect name! "I love it! His name's AJ!"

"What about his middle name?" Reagan asked.

I tapped my bottom lip. "What should it be?"

"Instead of thinking up a whole new name, name him after someone close to you." Honey thought up.

I didn't know many boys that were nice to me (besides our friends) and I was already naming my son after the nicest boy to me. Then I thought; why not a grownup? I only knew one nice man (besides my daddy) and that was San's daddy. "How about Enerilson?"

San blinked. "What?"

"I like Enerilson."

"Why would you name your son after my father?"

"Because he's the nicest man I've ever met and he made someone I love very much." I nuzzled her.

She started crying. She did that a lot now. But I didn't mind. I knew she felt things. "That's so sweet, Britts!"

The girls all smiled at me.

San pulled away and wiped her face. "Then I'm naming my daughter after your mom. I've been thinking about the name Anastasia. What do you think of Anastasia Melanie Lopez?"

"You're not going to name your baby after her father?!" Honey swiped at San.

"It'll start with an "A"!"

"I don't know why Wheels likes you." Queen Bee rolled her eyes.

"It's _my_ baby!"

"Technically it's your baby together." Shadow pointed out.

San scowled. "Fine! Maybe it can be hyphenated or something!"

"No!" Shadow and Honey shouted.

"What's wrong with hyphenated names?" Elle Woods asked.

"Everything! Having more than three names sucks!"

"How do you know?"

"We have five." Honey pouted.

Elle Woods stared at Shadow before blinking. "Okay. So what are you going to do, Snix?"

San sighed heavily. "I guess she can have his last name. I hope she doesn't get anything else from him."

"Extreme talent, immense intellect, superior confidence, extra skill, mad swag, roguish looks." Shadow raised a brow. "Who wants their child to have that?"

"Why do you know all that shit about my man?!"

"I didn't know you were dating."

San narrowed her eyes.

I smiled because I knew Shadow was just teasing. "What are you naming your daughter, Shadow?"

"Riley Faye Chang." She tucked some hair behind her ear.

"That's a good name!" We all said.

"How'd you come up with that so fast?" Honey asked.

"I been had it. I knew I wanted Riley and I like Faye. I thought if it was a boy, someone could give me a good name. Fuck, I like Sebastian." Shadow frowned.

"You were always going to name your baby Chang?" San asked.

"Of course."

"But you don't like him. Why would you name your baby after him?"

"That's my baby's right. Besides, I don't dislike him all the time."

"Stop it, Marce!" Honey glared.

I giggled with the other girls. "What are you naming your baby, Honey?"

She frowned and chewed on her lower lip. "I don't know about the first name but I love the name Ivy. It'll have to be something that goes with that."

"What about Raven?" Shadow suggested.

"Raven?" Queen Bee grinned. "Stuck on "R's", aren't you?"

"Your son should be Ricky!"

We fell out in peals of laughter.

"I like Raven." Honey said. "It's pretty and goes with Ivy well."

"What about me?" Queen Bee pouted. "I need a middle name for my son!"

"What's his first name?" San asked.

"Finn."

San made a face. "Ugh!"

I slapped her hand. "Stop it, San!"

"I don't know why she wants the giant in the first place!"

"She likes moose." Shadow stabbed at her food.

Honey laughed instantly while Queen Bee blushed.

The rest of us were confused.

Honey tried to explain it but was laughing too hard. "Never mind!"

"I think Richard is a nice enough name." Shadow said as she calmed down. "It's Grandpapa's name."

Queen Bee tilted her head. "You're right. Finn Richard Hudson Jr. I like it."

"Me too." Streisand took her hand. "I already know I want my daughter's middle name to be Barbra like mine and of course Barbra Streisand. But I don't know about a first name."

"What about Lea?" Honey suggested. "It's cute. It's easy to spell. You don't have to explain it. Lea Barbra Hudson."

Streisand smiled. "I love it! Thanks, Honey!"

"Well I need a middle name for my son." Flip said. "I'm naming him after his father so anything that goes with Ross will be appreciated."

"What about Matthew?" Shadow asked.

"Ross Matthew?"

"It's different." Reagan shrugged.

Flip nodded slowly. "Okay. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm totally confused. I have no idea what to pick."

"What about Olivia?" Honey said.

"Oh! What about Olivia Sage?!" Queen Bee pointed to her.

"Man, that sounds good!" Shadow nodded. "I was toying around with Olive for a while."

"Olive is better!" Honey exclaimed.

"Olive Sage Adams?" Reagan said slowly. She nodded. "Okay. I like that."

"My Mina needs a middle name!" Shank leaned on the table.

"What's your grandmother's name again?" Shadow asked.

"Lai."

"What about Elai?"

"Eli?"

"E-L-A-I."

"Why'd you put an "E" in front of it?"

"For Mikey's favorite person in the whole world. His big sister."

Honey and Queen Bee started giggling.

"What's the joke?!" San sniped.

"Laura's middle name is Elizabeth. Mikey's always messing with her."

"Well I like it. Mina Elai Chang." Shank nodded once. "I'm going with Chang because I think Cohen-Chang-Chang sounds crazy."

"We're just saying." Shadow raised her hands.

"I think I know what I want our baby's name to be." Elle Woods said.

"Our?"

"Yes! Our!"

Shadow made a face before wiping it clean. "What is it?"

"Aryanna Renée."

"That is the ugliest name I've ever heard."

We all gasped as Elle Woods looked hurt. "Why would you say that?!"

Shadow cocked her head and stared at her for a long time before straightening. "If you like it, I love it."

"No, you don't!"

Shadow wrapped an arm around her. "Whatever name you come up with will be great. Even if it's Aryanna Renée."

"What would you pick?" Elle Woods looked up at her from on her shoulder.

"I like Elena but spelled Y-L-E-A-N-A."

"Yleana?"

"Yeah. Yleana Daisy Chang."

"Why Daisy?"

Shadow had a bad grin on her face. It was one that said she was making trouble.

"Why Daisy?" Elle Woods repeated.

"It's Mal's favorite aunt."

Honey sighed and Queen Bee shook her head with a smile.

"You have an aunt named Daisy?" San asked.

"Yes."

Elle Woods nodded. "Okay. Yleana Daisy Chang it is."

"What about you, Big A?" Shadow asked.

Big A chewed on her bottom lip. "I have no idea."

"How about Dinah?" Honey thought up.

"Dinah? Is that a real name?"

Shadow and Queen Bee giggled as Shank scowled.

Honey smiled. "It's from the bible. The First Testament. I figure our Jewish Noah would appreciate that."

Big A smiled. "I like it. It's funky. What about a middle name?"

"Jackie." Shadow said. "I've always dug Jacqueline."

Queen Bee came alive. "Yes! We don't even have a female Jackie in our family!"

Big A grinned. "Alright. Dinah Jacqueline Puckerman."

We talked all throughout dinner about the things we'll buy for our kids when we're able and the things they'd do when they got bigger.

It made it all feel so real and it was amazing. We were having babies!

C-E-L-L

San looked around. "I'm not missing anything, am I?"

I shook my head. "I'm going to miss you."

She looked at me with a soft smile. "You'll be out in a month."

"I know but it's a whole thirty days without you."

"I'll be to visit every Saturday."

"And you'll go to see Artie?"

"Why would I do that?" She raised a brow.

"San!"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you see in him."

"The same things you do." I took her hands and pulled her closer. "I know you love him as much as I do. He's a good man and I think we should take our relationship to the next level. We should be a thruple."

She made a face. "And why would I agree to that? That sounds crazy. Who's a fucking thruple?"

"Shadow, Little Chang and Elle Woods are a thruple!"

"They're not a real thruple. They're together so Elle Woods don't cry."

"Stop it!" I squeezed her hands. "They love each other!"

She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"They do! They're going to make it! And Queen Bee, Streisand and Finn are a thruple. Honey, Big A and Puck are a thruple. We can be a thruple, too."

"Okay, those six aren't a pair of thruples. None of them have had "the talk"."

"They will." I was sure.

She sighed. "What if he doesn't want me?"

"Artie loves you." I kissed her softly. "We both do. Open yourself up to us. We'll catch you."

She stared at me before kissing me deeply. She leaned back. "I'll see him this Saturday."

I squealed happily. "Yay! Okay, go! It's time! I'll see you in a month!"

She hugged me hard. "I love you, Brittany."

"I love you, too Santana."

C-E-L-L

Mercedes: POV

This was going to be the last dance with Bowties, who was getting out tomorrow. We had to get used to calling him Blaine now (it was so surreal!).

At the moment we were singing happy birthday to him because we were just that silly.

"Thanks, guys!" He grinned.

"What's going to be your first act of freedom?" Noah asked.

Bowties shrugged. "I think sleep until noon."

"Alright!" The boys cheered.

"What school are you going to?" Reagan asked. "Since you've been kicked out of your last one for fighting?"

"I'm going to have a tutor like Snix to finish out the school year then I don't know. I'm kinda used to Lima now. Maybe I'll ask my mom to move here?" Bowties shrugged lightly.

"What's something you're going to miss?" Britt-Bratt wanted to know.

"You all of course."

"Aww!" Us girls cooed.

"He's good." Noah nodded to Mikey, who nodded back.

I swatted Noah. "What's one thing you wish you would have done in here?"

Bowties looked beyond us. "Actually talked to Salt. We're leaving at roughly the same time and I still haven't spoken two words to him."

"Are you serious?!" Marcy scowled. "All this damn time in here and you've done all this fucking mooning over him and you ain't said shit to him?!"

Bowties blushed. "What would I say?"

"I fucking swear!" She rolled her eyes and got up. She searched out the room then moved away from our table.

"Marcy?!" I jumped up (as much as I could) to follow her. "Marcy!"

She didn't stop until she got to Salt, who was holding court by the stage. I caught up to her just as she crossed her arms. "You know Bowties, right?"

He looked her over. "Why? Is he your baby's daddy?"

"Like that'd discourage you."

He smirked. "Yeah, I know him. He's my roommate. But you know that, don't you?"

"I know everything. I know you like him."

"Excuse me?" His brows raised.

"You're not hard at hearing. You're in love with him."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I barely know the guy!"

"Please, you're no idiot. You're deceitful, cunning, ruthless, selfish and willing to do whatever to get your way."

"Why are you trying to sweet-talk me?"

"I'm just saying I got your number. You can't lie to me. Like recognizes like. But B is a good guy. Spending months upon months in the same room, you learn about a person and you had to have learned he's a good person.

He's kind, loyal, smart, talented, soulful, sweet and a little broken. It'd be apparent to a court jester and you're no fool. You'd have to be a slack-jawed Neanderthal to not fall for him and you seem to possess an IQ over four.

So I reiterate; you love him. Go ask him to dance."

He blinked before swallowing. "He might not be interested in me."

"You know you're cute. Get over there."

He grinned. "I don't care what they say about you. I like you."

"I could not give a fuck less what anyone says about me. They can all kiss my ass and burn in hell."

I pinched her. "Stop it! Go over there, Salt. He's waiting."

Salt stood from the stage and adjusted his tie. "Call me Sebastian."

"Such a sexy name!" Marcy threw up her hands. "Why couldn't I be having a boy?!"

I facepalmed. I just didn't know about her.


	13. Catch and Release

Mercedes: POV

This month has been crazy. Shue now knows about us girls being pregnant and agreed with the psychotic Sly that we didn't deserve a dance every week.

He wanted to move it back to once a month again while she wanted to cancel it outright. They fought hard about that. Everyone knew.

Sly told him not to show up but he did last week. It was a giant mess before she put them out. Shue vowed to be back in May.

I (and the rest of us) got to see our guys (especially Noah) for a bit before they left. We had to say our goodbyes to Noah and Finn, who were getting out soon.

That was hard on me and Annie. It felt like we were just given this opportunity to be together and now we're being forced apart. It made me and Annie cry a lot. We both were emotional and this wasn't a good avenue to take.

Speaking of Annie; she told her parents she was pregnant. It did not go well… They basically called her a disgrace and a whore. They said she could rot in here until she turned eighteen and hoped her baby was taken from her.

I held her until lights out as she cried over those awful people. I never understood people who threw away their children. I didn't understand a lot of parents.

But it didn't matter because I told her that I'd ask Marc and Laura to take her baby until she got out and that I would visit her when I was released. She wouldn't be getting out until a year after me.

I asked Marc and Laura and although Marc grumbled about the daycare service they were apparently running, they agreed. I was so happy that they would do this.

Other than the loss of nearly all of our privileges, Sly's was pretty much the same. Now it looked like a maternity ward though.

So many girls were pregnant, we outnumbered the non-pregnant ones and the staff. It was seriously ridiculous and not every girl was making it. A few girls had had miscarriages and that sucked. We sat with them as they mourned and truly acted like a sisterhood.

A few girls had to be on bedrest, a few girls had complications and had to be put on special medication, a few girls wanted to fight pregnant.

Girls were always fighting or crying or hugging. It was never a dull moment…

"Wow." Marc looked around. "So many pregnant chicks."

"You know they're pregnant. You've seen them for weeks. Why do you keep saying that?" Marcy demanded.

"Because they're getting _big_."

"Like me?" Lucy rubbed her stomach.

"Well…"

Laura hit him. "Stop it, Marc! You look fine, Lucy!"

"I feel so fat!" Lucy looked ready to cry.

"No cry." Mally wrapped his little arms around her as best he could.

She smiled and picked him up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Mally!"

He beamed.

"TT no cry?" Mickey asked.

"TT no cry." Lucy set Mally down.

Mickey turned to Marcy. "Why Tia cry?"

"Because Tio is a man." Marcy said patiently.

Marc's mouth fell open. "Hey!"

"It's true!" Laura snapped before pasting on a bright smile. "Who wants to see pictures from last week?"

Last week was the twins' third birthday and they visited us to make it special.

"You got them developed?" Marcy grew excited.

"Yes! You'll get to see them with Mal and Mikey, too!" Laura handed us stacks of pictures.

We went through them and saw us and them. "So cute!"

"Cute?!" Mickey yipped.

Marcy kissed her cheeks. "You're so cute!"

Mickey giggled. "Love you, Mommy!"

"And Mommy loves you!"

Mally stood on the bench and leaned on Marcy. "Love Mommy?"

"Mommy loves you, too!" She kissed him.

He grinned and laid his head on her shoulder.

I cooed as I saw this. Laura and Lucy were right behind me. Just imagine; I'm going to be like that with my own child. I have a daughter right now in my stomach and when I can, I'll be able to kiss her and hug her and love her to pieces.

I really couldn't wait till August.

C-E-L-L

Ellen: POV

A knock sounded at the door as I began packing. Big A went to it and opened it. "It's Shadow. I'll go to the rec room. Goodbye, Elle Woods. It's been nice knowing you."

I waved with a small smile. "I'll miss you, too Big A. I'll ask my parents to bring me up here to visit you and when you get out, we can visit."

"Deal." She smiled before leaving.

Marcy shut the door and leaned against it.

I watched her, not knowing what to say.

"You've got to live a good life."

I blinked, confused. "Huh?"

"You've got to live a good life. Go out and be happy."

"But I'm happy with you."

"I know you think you are-"

"I am." I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "I truly am. You and Mal make me feel like anything is possible. I love you."

She leaned forward and brushed her lips across mine. "We're broken beyond repair. Waiting on us will only break your heart. Take your baby and run."

"No." Tears slipped past my lashes as we held each other close. "I can't live without you. I want to raise _our_ babies together. As a family."

"You don't even understand."

"Then help me understand. Why are you in here?"

"I should tell you. Have you break all ties with us and get on with your life. Go on and marry someone good when the time is right. Give you and your baby a fighting chance."

"I'm not running. There's nothing you can say to make me not love you."

"You're so naïve."

"I'm not naïve! I'm old enough to know what I want and I want you two!"

"At the moment. What happens when we're still in here for another two plus years? What if you meet someone wholesome on the outside? Now you're stuck with this baby and we'll just be in here."

"I'm never going to love anyone the way I love you two. I know it. I know it in my heart. Why can't you trust that?"

"I wish I could tell you but I don't want to break your heart. You'd flee in disgust and have your girlish hopes and dreams vanquished. I don't want that for you."

"Because you love me."

"Ellie,-"

"You say you don't believe but I know you do. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me. I can feel it in your touch when you caress me. I can hear it in your voice when you call me Red. I absolutely refuse to believe you don't love me."

She gave me a look I couldn't readily identify but she was smiling a bit so I took it as a good look. "So you're going to wait for us? No matter what?"

"I'm going to wait for you forever."

Her head fell back slowly as she laughed. I really liked making her laugh. Her head came forward and she kissed me. "At least try to live your life. I know you're having a tutor but go outside. Do things. Create."

"How about I take a hundred pictures a day until you're released?"

"Will it make you happy?"

"You're concerned with my happiness?" I gushed.

She leaned her forehead against mine. "I won't be pregnant forever and these hormones will go away."

"But until then, I'm going to get as much as I can out of you."

She shook her head slowly, making mine move. "I really hate that you have to go so soon. I really want to fuck you senseless."

I burned. "Couldn't we go quickly?"

"Hard and fast?" She grinned and moved her head away from mine. "Let's do this. You can pack later."

I squealed as she went around me and pulled me to my bed. I was so in love with this girl.

C-E-L-L

Puck: POV

"I can't believe I'm going to miss this place."

I looked back at Finn. "You're going to miss this place?"

"Well yeah. We found some good friends here and Shue's really nice. I mean it sucks to not be able to leave when I want and some of these guys still freak me out but we had it easy. No one messed with us. Plus we found girlfriends."

I smirked. "That's the best part."

He blushed. "It's pretty good."

"Well I'm visiting my ladies as much as I can. With Kick's parents being as fucked up as they are and Mama being stuck here forever, I gotta be in they corner."

"I still haven't told my mom about the babies." Finn messed with his thumbs.

"She's going to kill you, dude."

"I know. Will you be there with me when I tell her?"

I laughed. "Hell no!"

"Come on, Puck! Please?!"

"I don't want to be there when she kicks your ass!"

"Please! I cannot tell her on my own!"

I shook my head. "Dude."

"I'll be there when you tell your mom."

"I'm not telling my mom."

"What?! So you're going to show up with two kids and surprise her?!"

"I'm never bringing them back to that house. I'll go over to Mama's and visit with them over there with her sister and brother but I'll never take them over there."

"Think I can keep this from my mom?" He looked so freaked out.

"Your mom is good people. She'll be mad but she'll get over it."

"I'm not telling her."

I gave him a look. "I'll be there when you tell her."

"Really?! Thanks!" He got happy.

I rolled my eyes before finishing my packing. I didn't have much. Just the stuff I brought with me and the stuff I've collected over the months. It took like a few minutes.

A guard showed up. "It's time."

I looked back at Finn and he looked at me. We grabbed our bags and followed the guard out.

He led us through the place until we got to the front door. I've only seen it once and knew I'd never be able to find it on my own.

Shue was there with a couple other guards. He smiled at us. "Boys! Today's the day! Your freedom! How do you feel?!"

I looked at Finn. "Alright, I guess."

"That's it?! You're being released! You're going back to school and getting back to your lives!"

"Cool." Finn nodded.

"Come on, guys! I'm really proud of you!"

"Yeah, no, we're happy." I really wanted this over with. I liked the dude and all but this was too much.

He sighed. "Okay. I'll let you go. Go out into the world and do good."

"Thanks, Shue." Finn and I bobbed our heads.

He nodded to a guard, who pushed a button. A loud buzzing sounded and the doors opened. "Walk into your future, boys. It's waiting for you."

Finn and I walked through the doors and continued down the path. A car was waiting next to the sidewalk.

Finn waved. "Hi, Mom!"

Mrs. Hudson climbed from the car. "Finn, honey?! Noah!"

He ran to her and hugged her, lifting her off her feet. "Mom!"

She burst into tears. "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too Mom!"

She patted his back and he put her down. "Come here, Puck."

I went to hug her. "Hey, Mrs. H."

She hugged me tight. "I've missed you, too."

"It hasn't been the same without your food." I grinned.

She hit my arm. "Stop buttering me up!"

"Come on, Mom." Finn stood at the trunk. "Let's go. I never want to see this place again."

"Oh!" She went to unlock the trunk and have us put our stuff in. "You're right! Let's go!"

So we threw our stuff in the back and we climbed in. She started driving.

"I'm sure your mother is going to be so happy to see you, Puck."

I shrugged. I doubted that. I didn't even know if she knew I'd been locked up. Drugs made you forget everything.

"Stop that!" She was looking at me in the rearview mirror. "She's your mother! She loves you!"

"Okay, Mrs. H." I didn't want to tell her all about how bad a mother my moms was.

"Humph! I'm glad you're out, Finn. I get to introduce you to my boyfriend, Burt. I've seen his son a lot of times but I haven't told them much about you. I didn't know if you wanted me to tell them about your incarceration so I said you were visiting family for a while."

"That's fine. I don't want him to not like you anymore because I was stupid." Finn looked out of his window.

"You weren't stupid, honey."

"It was stupid, Mom. But now we can move forward. I'm having babies. Shue said the future is now and I think it is."

She braked suddenly and looked at him. "What did you say?!"

"Huh?!" He looked caught and I almost laughed.

"Did you just say you're having babies?!"

"Uh… yeah?"

"What are you talking about? Explain yourself."

"I uh- I got two girls pregnant."

Horns honked behind us. She glared back and waved her hand. "Go around! You! How did this happen?! You were in _juvie_!"

"Remember how I told you we had dances?"

"So you knocked up girls from your sister juvie?!" She began hitting him.

"Ow! Ow! Mom! I'm sorry!"

"How are you, who can't even pick up your socks, going to raise babies?! And how many?!" She kept hitting him.

"Ow, Mom! It's just two!"

She left him alone to push her fingers through her hair. "I can't believe this! What are we going to do?!"

"I'm going to be there as much as I can. Rachel is having help from her dads and she'll be out before she gives birth. I'll be able to visit whenever."

"So she's having twins?"

"No."

"You knocked up _two_ girls?!" Completely forgot he said that…

"Yes. Quinn."

"Finn-!" She took a deep breath. "And her parents are fine with this?"

"I don't know if her parents know."

"So she's going to get out pregnant and surprise them?"

"She's not getting out until she turns eighteen. Her brother and sister is going to have him."

"Her brother and sister? Wait! You said him. She's having a boy?"

Finn smiled. "Yeah. She wants to name him after me."

She sniffled. "And this Rachel is having a girl?"

"Yeah. Lea. I wanted to name her something like Drizzle but they already decided and looked at me- like you're doing! Mom!"

Mrs. H fixed her face. "Honey. Drizzle?"

"It's softer than rain!"

She looked back at me and I twisted my lips. "What do you think of this, Puck?"

I grimaced. "I'm in the same boat."

Her eyes widened. "You got two girls pregnant, too?!"

"Yep."

"I can't believe this! Does your mother know?!"

"No."

She threw her hands up. "What were you boys thinking?"

Finn told her about the pact. "It wasn't exactly our fault."

"What is going on in that building?! How are you kids even having sex?!"

Finn and I looked at each other before shrugging.

She gave us a look. "This is madness. When are your girls getting out?"

"When they turn eighteen." I told her.

"How old are these girls?"

"Mercedes Catherine is almost seventeen and Anna is almost sixteen."

"Then who is going to care for your children?!"

"Mama's sister and brother. She and Q are sisters. Kick's parents don't want anything to do with her so Mama's brother and sister is going to take her until they get out."

"What'd you call them?"

"Mama and Kick?" I grinned.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not."

She sighed. "What role are you boys planning to play since these girls are still incarcerated?"

"We love them, Mom." Finn shrugged. "We want to be together."

"You want to be with girls with records? What did they even do to be sent to juvie?"

"We can't tell you that!" He looked so disturbed by that.

"Was it dumber than stealing an ATM?"

"Mom."

"I just- I don't know what to do with you, Finn."

"I'm sorry, Mom but I love them. Both of them and my kids."

I nodded.

She shook her head and started driving again.

Finn looked back at me and I felt bad for him but I knew she'd come around. Mrs. H was a good mom and she loved her son. She'd be in his corner.

C-E-L-L

I lifted my bag from the trunk and shut it. "Bye, Mrs. H! See ya at school, Finn!"

Both waved to me before she pulled off.

I went up the walkway and got my keys out. I unlocked the door, hoping she didn't change the locks on me. The door opened. Thank everything.

I shut the door behind me and set my bag down to look around the house. I thought I was alone until I heard a noise. I looked in the living room and saw her lying on the couch.

I didn't know what to do.

She stirred and opened her eyes. "Noah?"

"Hi, Mom." I sighed.

She blinked and sat up, rubbing her nose. "Where have you been?! I looked for you and I looked for you!"

I glared. "I was locked up! You know that! Bubbie told me she told you exactly where I was!"

"She didn't tell me a word!"

Of course she was lying. "Whatever!"

"I almost got thrown out without you! How could you get locked up?! You're just like your father! You never think about anyone but yourself!"

"Do not compare me to that asshole!" She knew that shit pissed me off. I was nothing like that good for nothing shithead!

"I needed you here and you left me by myself! Just like him! I thought you ran off! Just like every man I've ever loved!"

Oh please! She didn't love me! "I gotta get outta here."

"Go on! Leave! Just like your bastard father!" She screamed at me.

I wasn't trying to listen to that shit so I slammed out the house, jumped in my truck and took off. Home sweet fucking home.


	14. Shut Down

**_This is the penultimate chapter! Can you believe it's been 14 weeks already?! Well it has and next week will be the end but don't worry cuz I am writing the sequel now. I've got quite a few chapters worked out but I'm nowhere near finished._**

 ** _Tell me what you do and don't like about these stories. I'm mostly writing different scenarios I find funny or interesting. I won't be uploading the sequel until the end of this year if not 2019 outright. I hate to leave you guys hanging but I'm constantly working on other stories and it's really hard to focus on like ten at a time so I'm trying to not spread myself so thin._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Puck: POV

The first week back at school sucked. People treated me and Finn different like they were scared of us or something but I didn't care. The good news was that Sam, Az and Karofsky went to our school along with Shane and Zizes. I couldn't call her Lauren. She wasn't soft enough, even if she was pregnant.

So I checked out on school. I went to some classes but Ms. Green at Shue's was the best damn teacher I'd ever had and she was out of my life so what was the point?

I mostly smoked weed outside and tried not to get caught skipping. I couldn't wait for the school year to be over and then another two years so I could be with my ladies and my kids.

But I avoided being at home. I didn't even want to be around my mom. She gave me a fucking headache and I wanted no part of her.

I tried to stay out all day and only come home late at night. She ignored me, too so that was a good thing.

I tried not to think about my situation and only decided to live my life for the weekends, when I'd see my girls. That's where me and Finn were going now.

I pulled into the parking lot of Sly's and parked. There were a lot of cars and I had to park far away. But we didn't care. We decided to meet our girls in the morning and meet up with the guys in the afternoon to veg out.

Finn and I went up to the building and went inside. We signed in and they showed us to the visiting room. It didn't take too long for Mama, Kick, Q and Streisand to show up.

They sat around the table with smiles. "Hey!"

"What's up?" We grinned.

"How was school?" Mama asked.

I shrugged. "School. You ain't missing nothin."

"You're not having a hard time adjusting, are you?" Streisand wanted to make sure.

"Nah." Finn wrinkled his nose. "It's just school. It'll be over in a month anyway."

"How'd your mom take learning about Finn Jr. and Lea?" Q asked.

He winced. "Uh… she's not mad at me anymore."

"Good." Streisand sighed. "I don't want her to hate us."

"She wouldn't hate you. No one could ever hate you."

She and Q smiled at him. Mama and Kick did, too. I had to stop that shit before I looked bad. "So how has it been in here?"

"Brittany got out." Mama said. "She's so happy to be with Santana and be able to visit Wheels whenever she wants."

"She's going to have a tutor, too since it's so late in the school year and everything." Q went on.

"I wish I could have a tutor." Finn grumbled. "I miss Ms. Green."

Hell, I know I did! "Best teacher ever!"

"Too bad she's not a teacher at the high schools." Q shrugged. "She and Ms. Carter would easily be the most loved."

"I wish I had Ms. Carter." Kick pouted. "I have Mr. Bergson."

"Who's that?" I asked.

"The meanest teacher in here. He hates kids."

"Then why is he a teacher?" Finn blinked.

Kick shrugged.

Streisand frowned. "There should be a law that educators must love kids in order to teach!"

"Yes!" Q moaned.

"I don't understand how people can hate children." Mama looked really sad. "We're delightful, aren't we?"

I took her hand. "Yeah, we are."

It was quiet until Finn perked up. "Guess what? My mom's dating Fairy's dad!"

C-E-L-L

Mike: POV

"What are you doing?"

Mal looked at me. "What?"

I put my book down. "What are you doing?"

"You haven't seen me sitting here doing this for the past twenty minutes?!"

"I've been reading!"

"Something boring, I bet."

I sat up. "Don't make me come over there!"

"Or what?" He rolled his eyes.

I really didn't like him. I threw my pillow at him.

"Hey!" He threw the pillow aside as he tried to find what he'd dropped.

I smirked. "Or that."

He glared at me. "Sometimes I really hate you."

I frowned. Was he being serious? I never knew when he said that. If it was anybody else, I wouldn't have cared but he has real reason to hate me. It wasn't my fault but I would understand why he did. "My bad. What's it for?"

"Elle." He frowned as he found it and held it up to the light. "I want to lavish her with jewelry but that can't happen in here. I have to do the next best thing."

"Making it yourself." I nodded. "So what is it?"

"A bracelet." He held the ends between his fingers and stretched it out.

I nodded again. "I made T a pair of earrings recently. She'd like a bracelet to match."

"Hmm." He threw some supplies on my bed.

I picked them up to root through them when there was a noise at the door. We both looked up to see a guard. "Get dressed. You have an appointment in thirty minutes."

"An appointment? An appointment for what?" Mal glared.

"Before the judge."

"We're going before a judge?" I was totally confused. "Why? When was this decided? Why didn't we know about it before?"

"Hey!" The guard waved his hands. "Get dressed!"

We glared at his back as he left and Mal went to slam the door closed.

"This can't be good." I stood up.

"What do you think this is about?" Mal began changing.

I did, too. "I have no idea. It could be anything."

"We haven't done anything in months."

"They'll always pin something on us. It'll be easy to."

He grunted.

We finished dressing and left our room. Another guard was waiting for us and led us to where the buses were. They shackled us together and made us get on one of the smaller buses.

The guard and driver were silent as they drove us down the road. The girls (Mercy, Lucy and Marcy) got on in their own shackles.

As the bus pulled away, I turned to them. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"None." Mercy shook her head. "They just told us."

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Lucy shook her head, too.

"I don't care." Marcy frowned. "I'm sick of being jerked around."

"I know that's right." Mercy bit her bottom lip.

Mal, who was on the outside of our seat, reached over for Marcy. "I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe it has something to do with the babies?"

"Maybe it has to do with that motormouth finch and they're finally deporting us?" Marcy said.

"Wow." I blinked. "You went dark."

She shrugged.

"Whatever it is, we're here." Lucy pointed out the window at the courthouse.

The bus stopped and the guards (the one from Sly's came with us) ushered us off the bus. They led us inside City Hall. People stared at us in chains but that was the least of our worries.

We got to a courtroom and sat in the back. The judge was finishing up with someone. I didn't recognize the judge so I really didn't know what this was about.

The person in trouble left with their lawyer and the judge left. Our lawyer rushed in. We hadn't seen him in a while. He almost lost his retainer (and his life) with our family when he couldn't get us off but he was a good lawyer and he was spared.

He led us to the podium up front. "I don't exactly know what this is about. He just called this meeting and demanded we be here."

"Who?" Lucy demanded.

"All rise!" The bailiff yelled.

"Oh shit." Marcy muttered.

Oh shit was right. The judge was Judge Owens. The hardass that locked us up. Maybe we were getting deported?

He waved everyone down.

"Your Honor, may I approach the bench?" Our lawyer asked.

"No." See? Hardass. "This won't take long. Treat this as a parole hearing. Convince me to let you out."

We were _gobsmacked_. What?! He wanted to let us out?!

Our lawyer blinked before flying into a flurry of movement. "Of course, Your Honor!"

Judge Owens glared at him as he outlined how good we were at Sly's and Shue's. He talked about our jobs and how we were rarely in trouble. He swore up and down we'd changed.

Judge Owens looked super unimpressed. "I want to hear from them. Michael Jr. Why should I release you?"

I gulped. "Stealing is wrong. We were wrong. There's no getting around that. But we've come a long way. We know better now and we won't make the same mistakes we used to."

"Mercedes Catherine. How have you changed?"

Mercy looked really scared. "For me, I found love. I want to be a better person. I can't do the things I used to. I have to be different."

"What are those differences, Lucille?"

Lucy bit her lower lip. "I think we were lost before. We didn't know what we were doing with our lives and were just spinning out of control until something happened."

"And what's to stop that from happening again, Marceline Anne?"

"I've always loved my kids but I wasn't thinking about them." Marcy said slowly. "Being at Sly's, away from them, I know what's important in life. I don't want to be separated from them any longer than I have to."

"Would you agree, Malcolm Sr.?"

Mal nodded. "Being away from my kids has been the hardest thing I've ever been through and I will never take them for granted again."

Judge Owens pursed his lips. "You seem actually contrite, something I never would have expected when I first met you. You were hard, bitter children. I see you're finally growing up."

What did this mean?

"Your Honor-?" Our lawyer started but Judge Owens waved a hand.

"The reason we're having this little powwow is because I'm shutting down Sly's and Shue's."

All our mouths fell open.

"I know for a fact that you three are pregnant and I suspect that Malcolm Sr. is the culprit for Marceline Anne and I'm assuming Michael Jr. also impregnated a young lady."

My ears turned red.

"Yes." He gave us a hard look. "I've had my reasons to close down both institutions for a while now when news of this epidemic at Sly's reached me. It was just a matter of getting my ducks in a row.

There's severe problems with both centers but this is just ridiculous. This shouldn't have happened. But it did and it needs to be fixed.

The harder cases will be sent out of the region to other containments but everyone else will be going home. With restrictions."

"Are we a harder case?" Marcy asked.

"I'm determining that now." He stared at her. "If you are released, it'd be too late in the school year for you to go to any school in this district so you'll be getting tutors.

When the next school year starts, you will be in extra-curriculars. I don't care what clubs or teams you join but it will be something. I will demand that you attend parenting classes before these children get here, including you two. You haven't been around your twins in nearly two years.

I want you to do community service as retribution for your crimes. I don't care what you do but until you're eighteen, you will be doing some sort of giving back and not monetarily.

I also want you to take additional classes at the college. All five of you are very bright, which is why I don't understand why you turned to a life of crime. You can do anything you put your minds to. I have reviewed your schoolwork. You're too bright. Maybe that's your problem? You're bored."

I could admit to being bored 72% of the time.

"I would order you to go straight to college but you need to be around people your own age. I think that's your problem, too. You are constantly around elders. I want you to make connections, make friends."

Did he- did he care about what happened to us? I looked at my siblings and they looked as confused as I felt.

Marcy (of course) was the one to say it. She licked her lips. "I don't understand. Do you care about what happens to us?"

He looked shocked. "Of course I care! You're young children! Who committed adult crimes! There's obviously something wrong about that picture! I didn't want you lost in the system, which is why I've kept an eye on you! I wanted to help you. No one is born evil. I refuse to believe you five are. You can be saved."

Marcy's lips trembled and her eyes filled. She burst into tears as Mal tried to comfort her. "No one's ever said that before."

Mercy and Lucy stared crying, too.

I tried to comfort both. "No one's ever cared about us before. Besides our brother and sisters. We only had each other."

"Well I care about you." Judge Owens cleared his throat. "I care about your future and I want you to do right. So I'm releasing you."

The girls cried harder and even Mal and I had a hard time not breaking down. Doing time wasn't as bad as it could have been, would have been for other people but it still wasn't ideal. Freedom means everything. And he was giving it to us (after he took it away but it was our fault really).

He banged his gavel. "Now you stop that crying. This is a good day. I advise you to start packing. You'll be going home Friday."

"This Friday?" I asked.

"Yes. This Friday. The homes will be shut down by Sunday but I think you need this weekend to reconnect with your family."

Mercy sniffed loudly. "What's going to happen to the others?"

"Like I said, the harder cases will be transferred but everyone will be released by Sunday."

"Thank you." I don't know if it was Marcy's hormones making her so thankful but it couldn't have been a bad move. "Thank you so much! We appreciate your kindness and faith in us!"

"Good. Then go out and do good." He banged his gavel again. "I don't want to see you again. Raise those kids right." He left the courtroom.

"Wow." Our lawyer breathed.

"Is this really happening?" Mercy whispered.

Lucy rubbed her face against my shirt. "I can't believe it."

"Come on. Let's go." A guard was scowling. Probably because he was out of a job.

"I'll let your family know what's going on." Our lawyer told us. "It's been a helluva ride."

"Thank you for all you've done." Marcy sniffled.

He smiled. "You're welcome, dear. I'm glad you're going home." He walked out.

The guards took us back to the bus and drove us to Sly's. The bus stopped and their guard stood up. "Come on here!"

"Ignore him. We're getting out really soon." I kissed Mercy's and Lucy's cheeks. They stood up and kissed me back before pulling on their shackles.

Marcy stood up but leapt at Mal. I kinda freaked out because I didn't know what she was doing but she was kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid one on him. She backed away and smiled. "See you Friday."

He pinched her chin. "See you Friday."

The girls got off the bus with their guard and the driver started driving to Shue's.

I took a deep breath and leaned back with my eyes closed. It was barely a five minute ride but I was still reeling. The bus stopped and we got off and went inside. The guards released us from the shackles and told us to beat it.

Nothing he said would dim my light at this. Mal and I went back to our room and sat on our beds. "Can you believe it?"

I opened my eyes and looked at Mal, who was staring at the bracelet he'd been making. "No. It sounds too good to be true."

"I don't want to get my hopes up but I don't want to look a gift horse in the mouth."

"I know. This is crazy. After all this time."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Mal called out.

The door opened and Scoop and Wheels were there. "What's going on?! Where were you guys?!"

"Come in and shut the door!" I waved them in. "You'll never believe it!"

C-E-L-L

Mercedes: POV

Marcy, Lucy and I stopped by the phones by the visitation room. I picked up the phone and dialed Laura's cell phone number. I didn't even know what time it was but I hoped she'd answer anyway.

It rang a few times before she picked up. "Hello?"

"Laura?! It's us!"

"Mercy?! Where were you guys today?! They wouldn't tell us anything! We were so worried!"

"Calm down, Mommy!" Marcy waved her hands, even though Laura couldn't see her. For the first time ever, "Mommy" wasn't an insult. "We have to tell you where we've been!"

"Where were you?!"

Lucy spoke into the phone. "We had a date with Judge Owens!"

"That mean old man that locked you up in the first place?!"

"He's not mean." Marcy pouted.

"He's letting us out!" I squeaked.

"What?!" Laura gasped. "Are you serious?! You better not be playing with me!"

"Who jokes about getting out of juvie?" Marcy asked.

Laura squealed. "I'm so happy! Tell me everything! Wait! No! I have to go take my final for my next class. Tell you what? I have a couple hours open tomorrow. I don't want to upset the twins' routine and Marc has finals but I can come up there by myself."

"We'll tell you everything!" Lucy bounced on her toes.

"Good. I have to go but I'm so proud of you five." I could hear the tears in her voice. "I can't wait to see you. I love you."

"Love you, too." We chirped.

"Bye."

"Bye." We hung up.

"This is just amazing." Lucy said.

"I want to call Elle." Marcy said suddenly. "I hope I remember her number right."

"What time is it? Maybe she's with her tutor?" I reminded her. "I wish I could call Noah but he's probably at school."

"Damn."

"Where have you been?!" We turned to face Shank, Flip, Annie, Streisand and Reagan.

"Are you okay?" Marcy blinked.

"You just disappeared!" Annie cried. She came up to me and hugged me tight.

"You did!" Shank was right there with her with the tears. "Girls said they saw you in shackles and court clothes!"

"Everything's alright, isn't it?" Streisand held Lucy's hands and looked her deeply in her green eyes.

"It's better than alright." Lucy smiled.

Marcy looked around. "Let's go to our room. They'll know soon enough but I don't want Sly thinking this is our fault."

"Ooh!" Shank was totally nosy.

We went to their room and sat on their beds before the three of us told them what Judge Owens told us about closing down Sly's and Shue's.

Immediately, the girls began crying.

Reagan wiped her face. "I'm going home! I can't believe it! I'll see my mom again!"

"I know I'll be getting out on my birthday but I'm overjoyed to be getting out early!" Streisand wiped her own tears daintily.

Shank was a mess of tears. "I'm going home! I'm going home!"

Annie chewed on her index finger. "I have nowhere to go. My parents kicked me out."

I wrapped my arms around her and put my forehead to hers. "You can't think I would let you live on the street. Wherever I go, you go."

Her lips turned up in a watery smile as her eyebrows lifted hopefully. "You mean it? Your parents won't mind?"

I looked at Marcy and Lucy, both of whom rolled their green eyes. I looked back at Annie. "Of course not."

Annie hugged me hard. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'll be so good!"

That won't make a difference and this is probably a bad idea but I loved her and wanted her close. I just hoped she wouldn't run away when she saw how defunct we were…

"The real question is what are you gonna do?" Marcy tapped Flip's arm.

Flip bit her lower lip. "I don't know."

"I doubt our house is what anyone's looking for but you have a room as long as you need one."

Flip blinked and sniffled. "Really?"

"Of course. You're a friend and you're in need. Obviously things aren't great where you were and we can't promise things'll be better with us but if we can help you, we will."

"Truly." I added. Lucy nodded.

Flip hugged Marcy, who in a fit of hormones hugged her back. "Thank you so much! You're not even going to know I'm there!"

Shank started bawling. "I want to live with you!"

We started laughing. Things were looking up for us and as long as we got out, nothing would stop us.


	15. Home Free…?

**_Sorry I'm late. Some things came up and I didn't upload anything but I'm here now so let's do this! Get ready for the last chapter of I Coulda Been Your Cellmate! Details on the sequel are at the end._**

 ** _As always, enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes: POV

Things have been wild since the girls learned Sly's was shutting down. There were rumours on Tuesday but Sly addressed the issue yesterday at lunch. She couldn't even control them when they obviously celebrated. She made everyone go to their rooms.

But no one cared. We were getting out.

We told Laura the whole story yesterday and she couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't stop crying either and I didn't know if it was from happiness or her hormones.

I was excited for today so we could see Marc and tell him the whole story.

The guard waved us through and we went into the visitation room. A lot of girls were getting visits recently but there was our usual table with our loved ones.

We went to the table and attacked Marc in a hug. "Ah!"

He chuckled. "You couldn't lead with "hi"?"

"Nope!" Lucy tossed her head.

He gathered us in his arms. "I'm so happy for you. How are my nieces and nephew doing today?"

"Very good." We chirped.

"Good. Sit down. Get off your feet. Tell us how you're feeling." Marc was amazing.

We sat down around the table as the twins went around hugging us. We told them how we were feeling and stuff before we dove into our tale but we kept it vague because Marcy said she didn't want the twins to know we were getting out. She wanted it to be a surprise for them.

"That's awesome, guys."

We beamed.

"Are you all packed now?" Laura asked.

"I never unpacked." Marcy said.

We fell out laughing.

C-E-L-L

Puck: POV

I was seriously pissed. Mama and Kick got out today but I wouldn't even be there to see them! They got out while I was still in school and when it was over, I had to drive to Carlisle to see Bubbie and Nic, which I usually loved but come on!

I looked over to Finn and saw he was lights out asleep. His head was tilted back and his mouth was open but unlike me, he didn't snore. Asshole…

I pushed his shoulder and he woke up. I raised a brow. "Good dream?"

He glared at me. "It was! Why'd you wake me up?!"

"Because we're in class."

He blinked. "Damn!"

"Oh yeah. We're stuck for more than a few hours."

"I wish it was after-school already. I want to see Quinn and Rachel."

"At least you'll be able to go after school. I gotta hit the road."

"Yeah but you're going to see Bubbie and Nic."

Maybe I should quit bitching? I loved my grandmother and little sister. "Yeah."

"Since your conversation seems to be more enthralling than our discussion, maybe you can tell us all about the Battle of Hastings?" Our teacher said loudly.

I gulped and looked at Finn. What the fuck was Hastings?

C-E-L-L

Mercedes: POV

I closed my suitcase and sat on my bed. I was ready. I was dressed in my street clothes from nearly two years ago. It fit oddly but I didn't care if I had to walk outta here naked!

Lucy was a notoriously bad packer so she was still packing. "I bet the air smells better."

"It has to." I continued our silly conversation about what the outside world was like.

"And the songs are sweeter!"

"Than the birds in the trees."

She giggled. "Stop it, Sissy. I'm serious."

"You should seriously be packing. We're leaving soon."

"I know. Aren't you glad Big A is getting out at the same time as us? That way Marc only has to come out one time today?"

"Yes. Too bad Flip gets out tomorrow. Wait. We have to use their real names now. Felicity and Anna."

"Right. That's going to be so weird but we don't want any reminders of this place."

I agreed wholeheartedly. The door opened and a guard was there. "It's time."

"I'm not done." Lucy sputtered.

"Too bad."

"You can't make her leave without her stuff." I frowned.

She glared at me. "You got five minutes!" Then she slammed the door.

I stuck my tongue out.

"Thanks, Sissy." Lucy began packing in earnest.

"I'll help you." I pulled pictures off the wall and put them in her suitcase.

The door opened.

I groaned. "You said five minutes!"

"No, I didn't." Came Marcy's voice.

"Marce!" Lucy pulled her in. "Help me pack before that ogre comes back!"

"Who? Bertha? Nobody's scared of her."

"She doesn't know that."

Marcy rolled her eyes. "What do you need help with?"

Lucy began pointing things out and we finished packing with time to spare. Lucy changed into her dress from two years ago but it truly didn't fit. She had to leave the back open and put her jacket on over it.

Bertha came back. "I gave you time."

"We're ready!"

Bertha glared. "Follow me."

We followed her out as she went to Annie's room. Annie exited the room and took my hand.

We all walked to the front of the building and to the entrance. Marc was standing there with a grin.

We swarmed him and hugged him as Bertha gave us an ugly look. "Get out."

"Gladly!" Marcy began pushing us out.

We went outside and saw a car pulled up to the sidewalk. It wasn't Marc's Rolls Royce, Suzy. It was Mikey's Buick, Rhonda. With Mal and Mikey inside!

They got out to hug us but Marcy wrapped her arms around Mal's neck and nuzzled his chest.

"How glad were you to see your baby?" She asked Mikey.

"So much!" He ran a hand over the black car's trunk. "I can't wait to get my license Monday so I can have my pretty girl all to myself."

Marc laughed. "Get in."

We got in and I introduced him to Annie. She was shy but Marc's never met a stranger and people shyer than Annie has cracked.

He had her giggling all the way home. "And that's why I can never go back to New Jersey."

Annie wiped away tears. "Oh my goodness!"

Marc pulled to a stop. "Home sweet home."

We looked up at the house. We were home.

We got out and grabbed our bags.

"This is your house?" Annie's eyes were big.

"Yes." I grabbed her hand and pulled her forward.

"Go freshen up then come down to the kitchen." Marc ordered as he unlocked the front door.

"What's in the kitchen?" Mal asked.

"You'll see when you come down."

"Come on." Marcy pulled on his hand. "I gotta get outta these clothes."

"Okay!" Mal pulled her up the stairs.

The rest of us giggled.

We went upstairs and I led Annie to my room. I went to my bathroom, which I loved and washed quickly. It was just a bird bath but I needed to wipe away some of Sly's stink.

I went to my closet, my beautiful, beautiful closet, and changed into my baggiest clothes. I'd lost weight in certain areas and gained weight in others. I needed to go shopping… Yay!

I left my closet and saw Annie was still standing in the middle of the floor. "Unpack. Watch TV. Do something. Just relax."

"I don't think I can."

I pushed her to the bed. "Take a nap."

"I am tired. I couldn't sleep last night because I was too excited."

"We're out now. Rest easy." I kissed her forehead.

She giggled and closed her eyes.

I left my room and went to Lucy's room. She was having some problems… None of her clothes fit her new stomach. "I have to go shopping!"

"Me too." I giggled. "Come on. We can go after we see what surprise we have waiting for us."

"Okay." She sighed.

I took her hand and led her out. We went downstairs, where Mikey, Marcy and Mal were waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs. They were wearing different clothes, too but Mikey and Mal wore clothes that mostly fit. They were flooding something terrible though…

We walked to the kitchen and jumped back in awe as Laura, Marc and our parents yelled out at us. We were really surprised our parents were here. They cared we got out?

Marc handed out flutes of champagne. "Here's to you guys being free!"

"Mommy! Daddy!" The twins ran to Marcy and Mal.

The two lavished hugs and kisses on their babies. It was totally adorable.

Daddy smirked. "Drink up. This'll be one of your last days to enjoy this."

"Enjoy what?" Mikey asked suspiciously.

"Freedom." Uncle Michael told him gleefully.

We were stuck. Were we going somewhere else?!

Uncle Russell was near giggling. "Because you're getting married!"

Well… damn.

 ** _Well that's it for I Coulda Been Your Cellmate! I hope you enjoyed it and be on the look out in 2019 for the sequel, Take Me Home. You guys have been awesome!_**


End file.
